I can be your Hero
by Quirky Sunflower
Summary: In the city of Santoff Claussen there exists a small unknown hero, Jack Frost, trying to prove to the world his powers can be used for good. He gets a lucky break when the popular hero group, 'The Guardians', want him to join...or was it? Especially, when the number one villain, The Nightmare King, also takes an interest in him and his ideals. (Inspired by adelaide rain)
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked blankly at the paper, there was no way in hell he was going to join 'The Guardians'. They have always looked down on him ever since their first run in...basically implying he was a villain. Though as his eyes shifted to the bills on his counter he grimaced, he didn't have much of a choice.

Soon he was knocking on a massive oaken door, a large wreath hanging on it even though Christmas was months away. North was known for his...particular aesthetics. A woman with auburn hair and gray eyes appeared in the doorway, smiling pleasantly. "Hello Jack! We were expecting you! I'm Catherine in charge of managing things for The Guardians. Come on in!" She stepped aside and waved the boy in.

Jack looked at her warily, "Uh, huh." he managed, stepping inside. His hesitation was soon forgotten as he gazed around him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. Sure North had a Santa Claus theme but this... this was amazing. If Santa Claus was real this was what his place would be like. Christmas trees everywhere, small trains chugging merrily by, and tinsel hanging everywhere. Glancing up he even saw mistletoe, wait... Blush spreading quickly across his pale cheeks he looked uncertainly at Catherine, belatedly realizing that she was very pretty. However, she didn't pay any mind, simply talking about the guardians and their history with not even a glance in his direction. Jack couldn't help but let out a sad sigh in response.

Strolling through the corridor he heard powerful footsteps treading a purposeful stride. Surprise stealing over his features he saw one of the top ranking heroes Toothiana, one of the few guardians that had ever been kind to him. With her colorful feathers fluffed and head raised she looked upon the two. "I'm glad you decided to come Jack," she smiled gently at him. Her large, radiant bird wings were folded delicately behind her back, being too large to fly in this space. Her long slender twin swords sheathed at her sides, ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice, she didn't have the moniker of a warrior queen for nothing. Jack couldn't help but gape, unable to form a single word, let alone a sentence.

Catherine chuckled, "We have to see more of the place, we'll be in the meeting room soon." To which Jack nodded along quickly, a bit star struck.

"Well I will see you both later then." she nodded, continuing on her way past them.

Jack whispered in awe, "She's so cool!"

Catherine laughed lightly, the sound like small jingle bells, and dragged Jack along to show him more.

Soon they stopped before a large door, the auburn haired woman didn't pause for a moment before pulling open the door and ushering Jack in. This would be the first official meeting he had with them all... The first thing his eyes landed on upon entering was Bunnymund glaring at him. Rolling his eyes Jack sighed wondering if all of this was worth it.

A large, robust man in a heavy red coat stepped forward, with a jolly smile and open arms. "Hello JACK FROST!" Jack was a bit surprised at how much his voice carried, but then realized he should have expected it from none other than Nicholas Saint North, the leader of the guardians.

Toothiana touched North's shoulder signaling that she would talk, "Welcome Jack, I'm glad to see you accepted our offer. I think you will make a great addition to our team." Her voice was strong but considerably softer than North's booming baritone.

"Unlikely..." a distasteful voice muttered.

Jack turned his head looking to where he was sure it came from, Bunnymund. The large rabbit sat at the table in his usual green overcoat with his fuzzy paws crossed. "You're the one that asked me!" Jack hissed. The atmosphere rapidly turned dark.

"You're more a villain then a hero." Bunnymund glared. "What kind of hero reacts like that?" Before he could continue golden sand wrapped around and covered his mouth, much to the others distaste.

Blue eyes widening in surprise Jack found the small golden man that had been easily hidden behind North. The Sandman, he was the number one hero. His hands rapidly moved through a series of signs that Jack had an extremely hard time following. He could only understand a few words like 'Hello, my name is', what he assumed was Sandy, and 'What is yours?'

Jack slowly signed in return, 'Nice to meet you. Hi J-A-C-K is my name.' The golden man smiled and clapped happily in response.

North chuckled, "Sandy can hear perfectly fine. I am sure he would appreciate your learning though." Jack sighed and smiled, now determined to learn it. After going over many schematics that ultimately bored him to no end they decided that Jack is to train with the golden man and go on an easy mission as a trial run.

Once that was finally decided he was dismissed to the attention of Catherine and another woman, she was larger than him with a chocolate brown undercut and matching eyes. Her outfit actually looked cool and Jack was pretty sure she could kick his ass too.

"Seriously? You're going to wear that?"

Jack gazed around in confusion before realizing she was talking to him. "Um...what?"

"That get up, you can't wear that if you're going to be a guardian." She stated, looking almost annoyed.

Catherine sighed, "Jack this is Cupcake, she designs the outfits for the team."

"Yup. Someone's gotta do it," She grinned grabbing Jack.

"But I love my blue sweater and brown pants." He whined.

Making him strip off the bulky hoodie the brunette rapidly took his measurements with a tape measurer she seemingly pulled out of thin air. With a flourish she was through and sent him on his way with a wave of her hand, saying she'd have something in a couple of days.

In the fading light of day Jack left the workshop and quickly walked back to his apartment, trying not to draw attention. However, upon arriving at his door his good mood completely fell away leaving him with a sick feeling in his gut. There taped to his door was a slip of paper with large black letters reading 'EVICTION NOTICE'. Ripping down the paper he walked in, apparently he had a week to move out. The only person he could think to ask for a place to crash was Jamie. But he couldn't do that, he was caring for his family and his little sister already. He didn't want to make things worse on him.

As it was the week went by slowly and painfully. He trained a couple of times with The Guardians with little success. Unfortunately, Bunnymund and him clashed almost constantly and Jack was pretty sure they would simply kick him out at any moment.

With the end of the week upon him and nowhere suitable to go he grabbed his backpack full of meager belongings and the little money he had and walked out into the night. He simply wandered the city in hopes of finding a safe enough place to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

A shiver wracked his body for a moment as he adjusted to the chill in the air. Dark swirling images skittered away from him, dissolving into his own shadow at his feet. Pitch sighed, rolling his shoulders and becoming accustomed to his own skin once again.

Minutes later he was strolling down the dark street, sirens echoing in the distance. Trash skittered across the pavement in the breeze, the occasional yellow light above dimly lighting the gloom. Buildings towered around him, massive edifices of crumbling stone and rotting wood. Dark eyes and sinister smiles would sometimes peek out from the dark, watching him as if he were prey. Pitch only smiled at the thought, the lights flickering as the shadows twisted and coalesced around him. He delighted watching as their predatory gazes would turn to horror and move on.

The sound of a scuffle caught his attention, glancing over as he drew near he could see three large men harassing what appeared to be a small boy. Normally, he would give no heed but he did not particularly like when others preyed on weak children. Meanwhile, Jack was silently cursing his luck, he hadn't meant to attract the attention of the thugs and wanted to avoid a fight but fortune was simply not on his side that night.

One of the men chuckled, "That's a nice bag... What's in it?"

Jack frowned and looked away, "Nothing, let me through."

"Not so fast!" One of the men behind him grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

Quietly as ever Pitch approached the group, placing his hands on the robust man's shoulders and yanking him away from the brunette against the wall. Standing protectively beside the boy he mused coolly, "My don't you find it a bit uncouth to be harassing a child?"

Jack surveyed their surroundings, a child where? Wait...had he meant... "I'm not a child!" Jack pouted holding his bag tightly.

Pitch simply rolled his eyes at the outburst, instead focusing on the men before him that wore expressions of anger and dark intentions. "What are you gonna do about it dandy?" The man he'd pushed chuckled. Clearly he thought of himself as the leader among them.

The tall, pale man smiled wickedly. His shadow shifted, the darkness behind him and the boy growing opaque on the wall. Shapes began to writhe within it, golden eyes and black, open maws. Golden eyes flashing he purred, "I don't think you wish to know what I could do gentlemen."

The burly men shook on wobbly legs, eyes growing wide in fright as they stared at the shadowy beasts behind their master. With a cry of terror they turned tail and ran from the demonic presence, soon disappearing in the dim night. Reigning in his fearlings Pitch scowled, "Go home boy, this is no place for children."

Jack's face scrunched, he couldn't really see what was happening due to the willowy man's height. Stepping away from the crumbling brick he brushed off the dirt that had clung to his clothes, "Oh yeah, I'll get right on that. I bet my landlord would love to take in his evicted renter." He scoffed.

"Well where is your family then?" The taller man frowned, "They must be worried about you."

Growing quiet the smaller man remembered in disdain his mother and father. The two had kicked him out after his powers awakened, worried he'd hurt them. "Yeah, I bet they are just shaking in their boots all the way in Burgess." He rolled his eyes.

Mulling the information over in his mind Pitch sighed, "I can offer you a place to stay for the night, better than leaving a child to fend for himself out here."

Jack frowned, how dare this man treat him like child. "For one, I'm 18. Not a child!"

He was honestly surprised by the information but frowned, "Child or no people won't hesitate to take advantage of you." Turning Pitch began to walk away, "But if you would rather stay out here with the filth and darkness then suit yourself."

The brunette crossed his arms in a huff, it didn't sound like he believed him. Looking around he quickly felt lonely in the looming dark night. Hurriedly, he followed after the stranger while holding tightly onto his backpack. Sure practically all through school he was taught not to trust anyone but with his powers he could protect himself...so it was ok, right?

Hearing the other fall into step behind him Pitch chuckled, "Smart choice~"

"You're only slightly creepy." he scrunched his nose. He was able to get at least a vague look at this mysterious man. He was super tall...with black hair...and that's about all he could really see.

"A slightly creepy man who just made sure your things weren't stolen with zero personal benefit, might I add." He tsked. The buildings around them grew steadily more intact, light becoming stronger and more frequent. Soon the people around them changed as well, rags and cutthroats replaced with middle class citizens of various ethnicities.

Jack nodded, feeling a bit of shame creep up on him. "Thank you..." he muttered, even though he could have protected himself.

Pitch smirked, "You're welcome." Coming upon a large, multi-story building of grey and black stone he pulled a card from his pocket. Flashing it before a black box beside a glass door a faint buzz could be heard. Pushing it open he stepped inside, holding it for the boy to follow.

Jack nodded and hurried through. The place was so nice...well nicer than he'd ever lived before. Muttering a quick thank you again when the man opened the door for him, really he didn't have to treat him like such a child.

Humming as he walked across the tiled floor of the reception area Pitch glanced over his shoulder. "I'm pleased to see you have manners."

With a quick flash of his tongue after the man walked by, he followed while asking playfully, "Do I get to know my possible murderer's name?"

Reaching the elevator the taller man pushed the call button and chuckled, "You may call me Pitch." The doors slid open and he stepped inside, the boy following close behind. Pressing a button for the 10th floor the doors slid shut. "And may I know my victim's name? It is only common courtesy after all."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, "You can call me Jack." He hummed being slightly happy in this weird but comfortable atmosphere.

The elevator dinged, depositing them a few doors down from Pitch's apartment. "Well Jack, I have a spare bedroom you may use." Unlocking the door he strolled inside, flicking on a light. It illuminated to show a small, tidy space with hardwood floors and white walls sparsely filled with clean, modern furniture. Sliding doors ahead looked out into a balcony and a view of the street below. To his right a compact kitchen featuring black countertops and grey cabinets, everything spotless and looking to be in a precise location. "The spare bedroom is to the left, unfortunately I use it as a workspace so there isn't a bed but there is a relatively comfortable couch."

"Wow! This place is really nice!" The other was only half listening, already peaking around the small space and out the window.

Pitch quirked an elegant brow, "I suppose it might be in comparison to one who was ready to sleep in a gutter." Walking towards his room he called out, "The bathroom is here beside my bedroom, feel free to wash up and even find something to eat in the kitchen. I will be in my room if you need me."

"Sounds good!" He said happily. Making his way to the extra room, everything looked very business like. A modest bookshelf crammed from edge to edge, a computer upon a worn desk, and a surprisingly comfy couch. After lounging around and testing it out a bit he quickly went to the bathroom. Sighing when he only had one pair of clothes besides those already on his back to his name. Turning the water to lukewarm he stepped into the clean shower, he wished he could turn it hotter but any higher made him uncomfortable. Jack enjoyed it nonetheless, hopefully this Pitch wouldn't mind him using his shampoo. Finishing he changed into his brown pants and blue sweatshirt. Humming he made his way to the kitchen, staring around him suddenly unsure what to make to eat. After deciding on a simple sandwich he made his way to that inviting couch, he really shouldn't be as comfortable as he was but he was too exhausted to think otherwise and instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in his bedroom Pitch sighed, falling back onto the bed. Using the shadows always tired him out considerably, though he'd managed to get rid of another one of those 'heroes' which brought a lazy turn to his lips. Hearing the shower start his thoughts turned to the boy. Once they'd gotten inside he could see he had windswept brown hair and extremely pale skin, surprisingly even paler than he was. His clothes had looked rumpled and rather worn, leading him to believe he didn't have much else. However, once out of the dim light of the street lamps he'd been able to see that Jack was indeed older, appearing to be 18 as he had said. Oh well, he'd seemed like a boy with decent manners so it wouldn't hurt to help him a little.

In the morning Pitch woke early and showered, dressing in a fitted black button up and trousers. Letting his dark hair fall messily to frame his pale face and golden eyes he turned on the news in the living room and began cooking breakfast.

Something smelt heavenly, waking Jack from his pleasant dreams. Walking out of the room he yawned while stretching, suddenly remembering where he was. "Thank you for letting me stay...and not murdering me." he added lightly, still half asleep.

Standing at the stove the taller man chuckled, "Why Jack the morning is still young, there's plenty of time for murder."

"Fair, I better watch my back," he smirked. "Plus you seem like someone who could be the perfect serial killer." Was it wrong to joke about someone being a mass murderer? It was still early and he hadn't fully woken up so the thought quickly escaped him when velvety laughter interrupted his musings.

"Do I?" Pitch laughed, "Well I thank you for the compliment." Turning off the stove he gathered a couple plates, handing one to Jack. "Eat as much as you like."

"Really?" He felt warmth spread through him. "Well thank you!" Grabbing some eggs and toast he sat at the small table. "I can get out of here as soon as you want." He tried to come off as nonchalant, wanting more than anything not to overstay his welcome.

"There is no rush." He had given it some thought during the night and after Jack's seemingly good humor and manners he decided it wouldn't hurt if he stayed a little longer. Joining the other at the table he asked, "Do you have anywhere you can go?"

"Umm no..." he mumbled. "I bought into the whole come to the city and follow your dream thing... not that easy..." A heavy sigh escaped him.

Pitch had heard that story plenty of times before. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay a while longer until you can manage on your own."

"Really?" Brown eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful, thank you!"

"You're welcome, a well mannered individual such as yourself deserves a chance." He responded with a slight upward tug of his lips.

Jack smiled in return, "Well thank you very much! I'll do my best to get onto my feet soon!" The news came on in the living room, the anchor on screen discussing last night's events. Apparently a hero had been killed in action, the information saddened the new hero even though he hadn't known much about the other. "That's sad..." he mumbled, rising to bring his now empty plate into the kitchen to clean.

Humming in response his eyes slid over to the television, taking in the highlights of the death from last night Pitch resisted the urge to smile. "It's an unfortunate reality of those who call themselves heroes." There were too many people parading around as false heroes these days, it definitely left him with no shortage of work. But he didn't mind, it was rather amusing to watch them scramble to stop him, a force they didn't even know the face of.

"Yeah... with any professional like that there's a risk..." Jack murmured, forcing the thought from his mind his expression brightened. "I can clean up, you made food." He offered, looking to Pitch's empty plate.

"Thank you Jack, I would appreciate it." Rising from his seat he made his way to the living room where he cracked open a novel and relaxed onto the couch.

While washing the dishes he tried to think of a lie, he needed to go with the guardians today. It was going to be his first appearance with them so he couldn't very well skip. Sighing he decided he should probably tell Pitch he's going to go apply for a job...he hated lying but he had to. Jack made sure to put everything away in their correct places, which was surprisingly easy to do as there wasn't much, since Pitch looked like the kind of guy to be super picky about weird stuff like that. With a bright grin he went to the door, "I'm going to go out, probably pick up some job applications. Gotta start somewhere."

Looking up from his page Pitch nodded, "I think that would be a good idea." A thought occurred to him, "Oh one moment before you go." Rising he went to a drawer in the kitchen, retrieving a key and a card. "You will need these to get back into the building." Handing them to Jack he gave a slight smile. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you!" He smiled happily as he took it, leaving the place almost skipping.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Jack's first official day with the guardians and Cupcake held true to her promise as she brandished a pile of clothes at him. Once changed he looked in the mirror at the outfit and couldn't help but laugh in delight. Letting that cold well of frost inside himself flow out over his skin he watched as brunette hair turned snowy white and his eyes shift to a cool, icy blue. His hair peeked out from a steely blue head wrap that draped over his head and shoulders like a cowl. Jewels shimmered and caught the light among its folds. Wrappings around his wrists and ankles matched and contrasted with the periwinkle and sky blue clothes underneath. He looked akin to some prince from a far off land...nothing like how he was normally. Gripping his staff tightly Jack felt every part a member of the guardians.

Cupcake stood at a distance, observing him with swelling pride, "I did good!"

"You look so beautiful Jack Frost!" Catherine agreed in delight. Jack blushed, he never got compliments, let alone from someone cute like her...

Bunnymund sighed in exasperation, "C'mon play boy we got a big day today." He knew the real reason to have Jack on their team was to strike fear into the hearts of villains. Jack was beyond powerful...even if they didn't get along he could admit that.

Toothiana smiled, "Glad to see you both are playing nice."

North grabbed their attention, "Time to go, we are knowing of villain rally today and we will be breaking it up!"

Soon the group arrived on the scene where there was about twenty low level villains gathered. North signaled Jack to start the plan. Really it was rather simple, they wanted to break them apart for easy picking so Jack was charged with sending ice in to cause them to scatter. Grip tightening around his staff he let his ice loose, however instead of simply startling them he managed to freeze them all in place. Not exactly what they had planned. Later Jack just shrugged with a smirk into the nearby news camera. "You're welcome~" In response Bunnymund glared, looking away from the news crew. Back at the base Cupcake smacked her palm against her forehead while Catherine sighed with a small shake of her head.

North quickly interjected, patting Jack on the back, "This is Jack Frost, our newest member! Plan to be seeing much of him." He smiled brightly into the cameras, trying to show support even with the rough execution of their plan. Toothiana pulled Bunnymund along and Sandy appeared next to him. Everyone smiling except Jack looking highly uncomfortable...he knew he needed to practice.

That evening Jack returned to the apartment with a stack of job applications he had picked up on the way home. Sitting at the table he began to fill out the forms while Pitch sat in his spot on the couch once again reading his book. The boy had quite a good number of forms scattered around and he was impressed.

"The guardians revealed their newest member today..." Hearing the newscaster Pitch glanced up from the page, watching the screen intently. Starting the clip of their outing he saw each guardian appear on screen. The large Russian North, the leader of the group, stood proud in his large, billowing scarlet jacket and white beard looking like a rather fierce version of Santa Claus. That is, if Santa Claus was covered in tattoos and wielded large sabers. Beside him were Toothiana, a warrior coated in bejeweled feathers, and Bunnymund, a towering rabbit with gadgets covering his green and brown overcoat and grey fur. Rounding out their party was the Sandman, a seemingly small and peaceful man who was draped in robes of shimmering golden sand. When working together they were a formidable force, though Pitch just found them incredibly annoying. The supposed new guardian was a rather thin boy with a shock of messy white hair. More curious still was the staff he held, it looked like no more than frosted wood in the shape of a shepherd's crook. 'And just what in the world is he going to do with that?' Pitch wondered mockingly. However, the boy soon proved to be a rather loose cannon that had little control and a cheeky attitude besides. Pitch scoffed, "That boy is nothing more than a liability." He doubted that 'Jack Frost' would be of much use to the guardians.

Growing amused Jack moved from the table to the tv, cringing hard core at his actions. He hadn't meant to come off as that cocky. Laughing awkwardly he muttered under his breath, "Bunnymund looks so pissy."

Pitch chuckled watching the large rabbit scowl at the boy and mutter to Toothiana who shot him a dirty look. "Their teamwork is impeccable."

"Sarcasm?" Jack smirked.

"Heavily." Pitch mused. "They are a train wreck. Though I've always thought the guardians left much to be desired."

Jack's eyes widened, sure he didn't like them that much before but that was because he was jealous. "Oh, why?" He asked curiously.

Watching the screen thoughtfully Pitch frowned, "Their teamwork is clumsy and easily exploited if pressure is put on the right areas. This new member of theirs only makes this more apparent. Then there is the issue of their fame, sometimes I wonder if they care more about the number of fans they have as opposed to actually protecting the people."

Jack put his hands to his chin in thought, did they care more about the fame and fans? Definitely not...right? Shaking his head he changed gears to his own issues, he'd always wanted to prove his parents wrong and use his powers for good. Maybe he'd pick Pitch's brain more, he knows quite a bit about them. "Now that you say that, it seemed like they didn't communicate much." he tried to hide that he was disappointed. "What are some of their weaknesses?" He asked casually, staring at the screen, "You seem to be into this stuff." He commented wryly.

Pitch smirked, "It is rather fascinating I must admit. As for weaknesses there is of course Bunnymund's temper. Just as you commented before it is rather obvious and not always helpful I can imagine."

Jack chuckled, "Definitely, even I could see that." Thinking a moment, "Sandy is kind of amazing so I can't think of a weakness, Toothiana's would be her lack of long range attacks I think...same with North. As for the new one...I don't know, maybe cocky, like you said."

"Mmm you're right he is cocky...but it is not only that. He is naive and needs to learn control." He sighed, "Though I have only seen him this once so who knows." He wondered what he might see this frost hero do in the future.

He never thought the tall man would offer such criticism, sure Pitch wasn't a hero but he was wise. Nodding Jack decided to take that to heart and would work on changing things. "He kind of looks like a video game mage..." he commented while making his way back to the table, trying to make things light and normal again.

Pitch chuckled, going back to his book. "A bit flashy but I suppose that is what the guardians like." He murmured.

Damn, Pitch was a harsh critic. He couldn't help but chuckle out of surprise, not thinking much of it. As Jack went to sleep that night he couldn't help but think of Pitch's words...he needed to pick up his game.

The next day there was no trouble for the guardians to respond to. However, Jack took the chance to apologize for his mistake. Which shocked everyone in the group besides Sandy who simply patted his head. Going to work they performed a few drills together for practice, they took a couple of tries to get right but they worked as a team so much more efficiently because of them. Jack hated that he had to give into Bunnymund's temper but he'd address that later.

Before he left for the day North asked if he could borrow his staff, promising to return it tomorrow. Apparently, the large man wanted to run a few tests to see if he could make it more compact or...something. With a bit of hesitation the frost hero relinquished his weapon and made his way home. He didn't see hide nor hare of Pitch later that day, but he did have a nice apartment so he had to work sometime, right? After cleaning a bit to feel like he was helping out at least a little he went to bed.

Sometime the next morning the shrill ringing of his pager woke the brunette. Grumbling he looked at the little screen and saw it was urgent. Suddenly much more awake he hopped off the couch and left in a hurry.

He rushed in to find practically everyone already in attendance. Cupcake helped him dress and handed him a small bracelet, hurriedly explaining if he let his frost flow into the jewelry it would expand into his staff. Looking at her dubiously he did just that, surprised and in awe when his staff appeared in his hand completely unharmed. With a quick thank you he and the team left.

Rampaging through the city was a medium to possibly high level villain that needed to be taken care of. Bunnymund had arrived early and proceeded to debrief the group rapidly. It appeared to be a rhino human hybrid, one that was very clearly upset.

"This things fast and powerful but it's definitely a mid to low level," Bunnymund added, making the others calm down considerably.

North smiled thinking of an idea, "In that case, I am thinking Bunny and Jack could be handling this. Toothiana, Sandy, and I stay back for support."

Jack managed to hold in his anger, the last thing he wanted was to be alone with Bunnymund. "Any plans?"

"I have one. Make the alley as slippery as you can mate." Bunnymund ordered.

Jack took a deep breath, he hated trusting him but he needed to. Using a sliver of his power he iced the whole lane, it was incredibly tempting to simply ice everything. "Done." He responded into his pager.

"Roger, he's following me so when he slips freeze him." Bunnymund replied. Jack couldn't help but think that was actually a good idea… Before he knew it there was a massive rhino barreling into the alley, quickly skidding across the ice and crashing into the wall. Jack let his frost flow, freezing it into a very jagged and chilly prison. To anyone not aware of the situation the ice would look menacing...pushing the thought from his mind he blinked in surprise and smiled, "You did it Bunnymund!"

Bunnymund smiled and put his arm on Jack's shoulder, "No, you did ankle biter."

North looked smug, rather proud of his idea. After making sure everyone was safe he made his way over to the two with the media and police in tow. Not really in the mood for media, especially after what Pitch had said, Jack waved to them and flew off. Hoping he didn't look too bad. Toothiana was surprised, following after the frostling.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I just don't wanna appear too cocky, ya know?" He mumbled.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well after the last media stuff with the gang group...I was cocky...and being cocky can put people at risk..." he muttered, looking ashamed.

She smiled warmly, "... it's been like two days and you've already learned so much... I'm proud to call you a teammate." Jacks worry lifted slightly, glad someone was taking notice of him. Flying off with a pleasant thank you he stopped to change at the guardian's headquarters, Cupcake and Catherine congratulating him on a job well done. Once again sporting his chocolate brown hair and a pair of embarrassed rosy cheeks he all but skipped back to the apartment.

Jack was surprised to see Pitch home when he entered, "Welcome back! Off to see a lady friend last night? Or work?" He teased, grabbing something to eat. "Oh yeah, I turned in a bunch of applications so hopefully one gets back." God he hated lying but he needed to.

Looking up from the notepad he was scribbling on Pitch watched the clearly bubbly brunette. "I had work, you seem to be in a good mood. Confident about those applications?" He mused.

"Yeah, I know it's not much but the guy at home depot seemed pretty interested in hiring me already." He smiled weakly.

"We all must start somewhere." He chuckled. His attention was then caught by the news, on screen he saw Bunnymund and that frostling again. Though this time Frost seemed to be more composed, following the rabbits orders and executing them with control. "It seems he's improving already." Pitch murmured.

"Oh really?" Jack stopped what he was doing in the kitchen to watch. Feeling warm inside from Pitch's compliment.

"I'm surprised he didn't stick around to gloat even a little." He hums, becoming much more interested in this Jack Frost.

"You don't sound upset?" Jack chuckled. "Maybe he was just trying too hard the other day? Heck. It was his first day."

"That's true." He murmured, smirking he turned his attention to Jack. "Though I heard some rather interesting rumors the other day from my clients."

"I never thought you were one for gossip but spill." he asked curiously.

"It's about this Jack Frost, apparently some people are saying the guardians only took him in so they could keep an eye on him and prevent him from becoming a villain." That had been the true nature of his 'work' the other night, he'd wanted more information on the guardians and this frost hero. It seems not much is truly known about him. "Though seeing more of his power for myself I can see why he may be of concern."

Jack felt like he was punched in the gut, why couldn't they just see he wanted to help. He doubted the guardians would really do such a thing but...would they? Holding himself together he pretended to think, his thoughts were a jumbled mess. "That's interesting." he looked at the screen showing the criminal encased in his ice, "That is kind of scary..." he muttered.

"Mmm isn't it though?" His gaze fell back to the notepad in his hands. "I must admit I find it rather beautiful to look at myself."

Jack looked at him confused and sighed, "You must be into abstract art, huh?" He said playfully before making his way to the kitchen.

Pitch laughed, "You could say that." Truly he wondered just how destructive that power could be.

The next couple days were quiet, until late one night he heard his pager. Rushing off the couch he quietly grabbed his stuff and exited through the window making sure to leave it unlocked. He didn't want to try and explain his coming home late to Pitch...that'd be awkward.

Apparently the situation was quite dire, they were to assist another group. One hero was already incapacitated and Jack's nerves were getting the better of him until North put his hands on his shoulders and told him it'd be ok. They arrived at the scene to find two higher level villains laying waste to the area. There appeared to be a tall lanky guy in glasses, who didn't look to be doing much at all while a hot headed girl threw massively destructive punches.

Jack was about to make a move but his mind went blank...suddenly he was floating in a sea of white and couldn't make sense of anything. It was almost...peaceful...

Next thing he knew everything was covered in ice and a strong blizzard raged around them. Panic rising Jack gulped, his body shaking uncontrollably. Both villains were skewered with towering spears of ice, scarlet dripping down their frosty surface… Whirling around wildly Jack saw Toothiana laying on the ground some distance away, she appeared injured...had he done that? Done all of this?

Bunnymund shouted at him, his coattails whipping around in the high wind as he squinted in his direction. "What the hell were you doing!?"

Jack gripped his staff tighter, unable to stop shaking as tears formed in his eyes. "I-I don't remember!"

Bunnymund grit his teeth, taking a step toward the shivering hero before North grabbed his shoulder and held him back, "That villain with glasses, he has fearsome power to control others. His best move would be to turn Jack on us but clearly that backfired..." he explained grimly. North was just thankful Jack made a massive storm so the media couldn't see this...however they'd see the aftermath eventually. "Sandy you take Jack and Bunny take Tooth, bring them back to workshop. I will try best to clean this up."

Jack was still shaking, frozen in shock as he stared to the blood staining his ice before Sandy blew golden sand in his face and knocked him out.


	4. Chapter 4

His mind felt like it was covered in a sweet fog, Jack couldn't remember what dreams he had just awoken from but he knew they were pleasant. He felt warm and relaxed, the bed he rested in was so very soft and a small, gentle hand was carding through his hair. It just felt so...nice. With a smile he let whomever it was continue, wanting to stay blissfully unaware and in this trance of peacefulness. Though suddenly thoughts come crashing in unbidden; a feeling of helplessness, blood dripping down the ice, and Tooth… Eyes snapping open he saw Sandy beside him look a bit startled before trying to calm him. "Jack, nothing that was happening was your fault. Tooth is fine and none of us are mad at you, ok? Please be staying calm." North soothed, coming to his bedside as well. Noticing his breathing was erratic Jack took a calming breath, trying to get control of it. Once he managed to stop his rising panic North and Sandy rewarded him with gentle smiles. "Good, stay as long as you like, we can be discussing things later yes? Just be recovering and staying out of attention for while." he advised. Jack simply nodded, feeling disappointed in himself.

Slipping on his usual hoodie he makes the long trek home, at least he got a good nights sleep he supposed. He tried to laugh at the dark humor but couldn't, his shoulders slumping as he trudged up the stairs of the apartment. Seeing Pitch in his usual spot he sighed, going to the kitchen for some water.

Pitch watched the news with growing interest, his plan had worked wonderfully. The one with mind control capabilities had been easy enough to get on board, while the girl took a bit more...persuading...but eventually she agreed to his plan. Everyone has a breaking point after all. The guardians had tried to cover up the incident for the news but Pitch had made sure to persuade yet another individual to stay close and record exactly what happened. He had a personal copy of the footage, good thing too since every time it was uploaded online it got removed. Though that didn't stop another from reuploading it, really it was such a vicious cycle. And now even the news stations had it in their possession.

He had been coming up with theories about this Jack Frost's abilities but what he saw was so much more than he could have hoped for. If given the right push the 'hero' could kill tens of hundreds of people at once no doubt. Most likely even by accident. His powers were destructive and oh so beautiful.

Pitch wanted him.

"We will show the clip again but I must warn you the material is quite graphic in nature." His thoughts were turned to the screen once again as he watched the footage intently, frowning in concentration. Pitch was interested to see how the hero explained this one. Would his fellow guardians protect him? There's not one much can do to argue footage like that. "Shame that one, so much power must be hard to control." Pitch sighed.

Jack was jarred from his almost terrified state from Pitch's voice. "That's not hero like at all..." he mumbled, thoughts spewing out before he had time to think.

"It isn't is it? With an ability like that he may find it easier to be a villain." Frowning to hide his growing amusement he changed the channel. "But what do I know."

Jack gulped, he knew Pitch was right all along but...he wanted to fight it. He still could right? Sighing he went to bed though it was still early, he would rather not think about life.

Back at the workshop Toothiana awoke feeling much better. Though looking around she frowned with growing confusion, why wasn't Jack here when the others were? Turning to the others she asked quietly, "Where's Jack?"

"Went home to rest, taking break." North responded trying not to seem upset.

Toothiana's expression morphed to one of distress, that's not what she wanted to hear. "Why isn't he here?"

"It's all over the news Tooth, it's not good." Bunnymund interjected.

Anger sprung to life in her violet eyes, "Who cares about the news! We're a team and should be together in our time of need." she reprimanded with Sandy nodding in agreement.

"He almost killed you Tooth." Bunnymund argued, brows furrowed.

"If he did I would have forgiven him...it wasn't his choice." Tooth sent a disappointed look at the pair.

Bunnymund scoffed, "Seriously, what do you want us to do?"

Toothiana clenched her fists, "I want you to try to understand Jack! He could possibly become the best hero in the world...but he needs the support of his team to grow and become that."

"Or the best villain in the world." Bunnymund grumbled.

"REALLY!? With that attitude he just might. Maybe if you took the time to notice you would see Jack's weakness is he cares too much! That can be really bad if he's left alone. Stop being selfish!" She spat.

Bunnymund was about to retort when he changed tactics and angrily hopped out of the room, he was too angry to talk about things logically so he figured he'd try again later.

North was taken aback, "You're right...I'm sorry." North took out his pager to call Jack but heard a noise from the other room. Going to investigate he found Jacks pager sitting on a desk. Returning to Tooth with a heavy frown he stared at the device, "Jack didn't take it..."

"We have to find him. Catherine can you go to his home and get him please..." Toothiana requested, the auburn haired woman nodded and left them.

Upon her return a few hours later the guardians looked to her with mixed expressions of confusion and concern.

"What do you mean he does not live there anymore?" North almost bellowed.

Catherine sighed, "Someone else lives there. I talked to the landlord and he said the last tenant was evicted." Toothiana covered her mouth, shock evident.

Shaking his head North denied it, "That can't be...he didn't give us a new address..."

"North I hate to point out the obvious here, but I'm assuming he doesn't have a place to stay..." Bunnymund frowned guiltily.

Catherine hesitantly continued, "None of his hero stuff is here anymore either..."

"Don't worry we'll find him." Toothiana vowed in determination.


	5. Chapter 5

Laying on his couch Jack shifted, brown eyes falling to his backpack and bracelet. With a grimace he looked away, he didn't deserve to be a hero let alone a Guardian. His limbs felt heavy and his thoughts sluggish, he wanted nothing more than to just sleep for days. At least when he slept he didn't have to think… A heavy sigh slipped between his lips as he sat up, knowing he had to do something. Maybe he should try actually getting a normal job, he could manage that right? Hiding his bracelet and hero stuff under a blanket he fished out those applications he'd been fake filling out. It was kind of ironic he could actually use them. Soon he was out the door, hoping for at least something to come through for him.

To his surprise Jack managed to land a job at Home Depot of all places. Working in back he didn't see a lot of people all day...which helped him ease his worry. There were less things for him to mess up that way anyhow. Even though it seemed like a silly little accomplishment to him Pitch seemed proud and that made him happy.

…

A week went by before any villain decided to start up trouble. Jack ignored it, figuring they didn't want to take an icicle to the heart. The news showed the guardians taking down a rather large villain, they seemed to work together perfectly without him. That thought alone was like a punch to the gut for the brunette. Standing in the kitchen with his work uniform on he tried to keep himself from feeling any worse, he'd only just returned home from work and this was the last thing he had wanted to deal with.

Pitch frowned, staring at the screen. The frost hero was nowhere in sight and hadn't been for some time. Had the guardians really just shoved the other aside not even wanting to try and deal with him? That's one theory the news contained, another was that the hero himself was ashamed. "I wonder what happened to that frost hero..." he murmured.

Jack shrugged, trying to seem interested. "They have some theories on the news, he got a lot of backlash. With the new video out showing everything...he almost looked lonely..." He was never meant to work in a team. The footage cut away to a news anchor discussing a surveillance video the guardians had found, apparently it showed how Jack wasn't entirely in control. However, the damage was already done and people had formed opinions of their own. The brunette knew it would take much more than that for people to see him any other way now.

Turning off the news Pitch turned his attention to Jack, "That's enough of that hm? I thought I might move some things out of the spare bedroom to give you more space. There's plenty of room out here and in my bedroom for the computer and books."

Jack's eyes lit up, with all the less than wonderful things that had been happening lately this was a much needed surprise. "That would be wonderful! I mean you don't have to...I don't mind." He backpedaled with a half crooked smile and rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, he was grateful he had moved his hero things and hidden them under the couch.

"Nonsense, you may be a temporary roommate but you deserve your own space." That and Pitch has been noticing how hard the other has worked. Those who work hard should be rewarded.

Jack smiled, "Well thank you very much." He held back the tiny tears that pricked his eyes.

Pitch and him first moved the computer and desk into the taller man's bedroom, Jack not having a chance to look around before having to leave. Pitch offered to help move the couch but Jack insisted he liked it where it was. However, he couldn't help but notice how nicely toned Pitch was... he was older but he couldn't be that much older, right? Noticing those golden eyes regarding him curiously he snapped back to attention, realizing Pitch had started to remove the books form the shelf before they moved it. Quickly he began to help, his cheeks warming slightly. Soon the unit was moved to the living room, though when Jack tried to start returning the books to the shelves the taller man told him not to worry about it.

"Really? I thought you were a hard ass when it came to organization." the brunette smirked, rising to his feet.

Quirking a delicate brow Pitch huffed, "I can simply do it later is all, for now I thought we could go shopping."

"Shopping?" he echoed lamely.

A slight smile lifted the edges of his lips, "Yes Jack, grocery shopping."

Well that was much less exciting. "Oh, you just want company or something?"

"Not exactly." Pitch replied in amusement, "Since you'll be here a while longer I thought you should help pick things out."

"I mean, I'm really not that picky." he shrugged.

"And I'm not a mind reader, so I have no idea what you like at all." the taller man retorted, already walking towards the door. "Coming?"

With a disgruntled sigh Jack followed, "Yeah yeah."

The two walked in relative silence to the store, Pitch attempted to ask Jack about work but the brunette didn't share much. Truthfully, Jack didn't want to bore his companion. Upon arrival the taller man instinctively grabbed a basket and perused the produce section. While the man looked Jack took the opportunity to take in his surroundings, the place was rather busy. He liked to people watch, sometimes sitting on the balcony at the apartment and simply watching people walk past below. Jack had begun to notice certain things about this area Pitch lived, it was a fairly decent neighborhood, though many of the places for rent as well as the stores all had relatively low prices considering just how nice everything was. He soon realized it was because the slums were nearby, only a short walk really, and it was because of this not many chose to live here. Though the ones that did were incredibly diverse.

Even at this moment various ethnicities of people milled about, Jack could also see many had interesting mutations of their own when it came to hair colors and visible body variances, one woman even looked to have gills beneath a device around her neck that must allow her to breath. It wasn't as if mutations were that out of the ordinary anymore, they had begun to show up more and more in the human population, of course this led some to abuse their abilities and become villains. In response, heroes began to combat them and even became a valid profession. Though to see so many in one area was quite fascinating. Another thing he noticed was the high percentage of Orionans, they were fairly easy to spot due to their height, pointy ears, and golden eyes. It also wasn't odd for them to live near each other, Jack knew they often faced discrimination in society and found it less often in areas with high diversity. He wondered idly if that was why Pitch lived in this area, if maybe he found comfort living somewhere with people like himself.

It was then Jack felt a light flick at his nose, "Hey!" instinctively he flinched away, holding a hand to his face with a scowl. "What was that for?"

"At least attempt to pay attention." Pitch admonished lightly, "I was asking if there was anything in particular you wanted."

Jack sighed, rubbing his nose. "Nah what you have is fi-" Seeing all of the green vegetables in the basket he grimaced. "You actually eat that stuff?"

Raising a brow he gave the other a dubious look, "You mean healthy food that gives one the nutrition they need? Yes, I do."

"Old man…" Jack muttered.

"Excuse me?" He questioned in amusement. "If you want something in particular do not be afraid to pick it out. I am simply making sure you eat something that isn't full of preservatives."

The brunette smirked at the teasing, "Yes sir~" he returned playfully. Paying attention to the food in the aisles now as they walked, seeing a particularly inviting bag of chips he grabbed it as well as a couple packages of mac n cheese and ramen later.

Pitch simply rolled his eyes at the choices, sometimes the other truly showed his age. After picking out a few more things the two went through checkout, Pitch declining Jacks offer of payment, and left the store with their bags in tow.

Feeling bold Jack spoke up, "Why did you choose to live here?"

The taller man was a bit thrown by the question, having been lost in his own thoughts. "Here as in this city or this neighborhood in particular?"

"The neighborhood." Jack clarified.

He hummed, considering the question a moment before responding slowly. "The apartment I found was nice and I knew I could afford it, I had been looking for a place that was ready for me to move into right away. Besides all that I like the people here, they are more...accepting than most."

The brunette nodded, a bit triumphant that he had guessed part of it. Suddenly another thought occurred to him, "Oh! By the way what's your full name? I figured if you're gonna kill me I should at least know your last name." he joked.

Pitch smirked, "I suppose that's fair, it's Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"Kozmotis?" The name felt weird on his tongue, "Yeeeaaaah think I'll stick with Pitch."

"Please do." He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Grabbing a large, black coat from his room Pitch made his way out to the living room. "I have work to attend to so I may be home late." He smirked, looking over his shoulder in the doorway. "Thought you would like to know so I don't startle you later."

"Sounds good, have a nice day at work!" Jack smiled at him. God... he looked so mysterious and cool... he kind of wished he could pull that off himself. However, he did always wonder why he met his clients at night.

"Thank you, today should be quite productive." With a wave he left, soon walking down the street towards the slums. The sudden disappearance of the frost hero was a bit disappointing but hopefully he could coax him out of hiding. He had a lovely plan and only needed to find a poor excuse of a hero to put it into action.

Finding an empty building Pitch strolled inside, the shadows sensed no one here so slipping on his greatcoat he allowed them freedom. His shadow twisted and writhed, suddenly expanding out around him and crawling up his legs. Heat wrapped around him, coating his skin as the fearlings melded with him. His once pale skin became a dim grey, dark hair rising from his face and slicking back, the shadows draped over him and practically dripped from the ends of his coat, curling up around the high collar and metal necklace to caress his face. Pitch smiled, running his hands over the matching gold buttons that lined the front of his shadowy appearance.

Picturing his target he dissolved into shadow, appearing in a dimly lit, smoke filled room. Those scattered around suddenly sat a little straighter, some not able to look away while others tried to avoid eye contact. Spotting the man he'd wanted for the job Pitch strided over to him. It's a large man covered in scars that looked at him warily. He was a common thug, someone gifted with super strength and a large body to match. "I have a job for you." Pitch murmured, the man could do nothing but nod.

Later, Pitch watched as his hired thug began to break nearby buildings in the middle class district and sent citizens running. It wasn't anything special but in this district there should be a certain hero that responds to such a small time criminal.

Sure enough the overconfident and flashy hero showed up in a bright surge of light. This man was a prime example of a hero that cared more for his reputation and looks as opposed to actually saving others. Even now he was glancing in the store windows reflections to make sure he looked 'dashing' as he took down his thug. It was sickening.

Stepping out from the shadows Pitch smiled wickedly, the darkness around them becoming a thick cloud of nightmares. At the sudden darkness the hero turned to see this shifting mass and paled instantly, trembling where he stood. Pitch allowed his shadows to dim slightly, hoping someone would be able to record this man's reaction. "Not so arrogant now are we?" Pitch purred, the shadows hissing in laughter. The 'hero' simply whimpered, stepping back away from him. "Oh dear...there's nowhere for you to run..." Sharp teeth gleamed dangerously in the darkness, a vicious look in his gold eyes. "Sweet dreams 'hero'~" he purred as his fearling shot forward and grabbed the man with searing hot tendrils and gaping maws, ripping him apart.

Stepping forward Pitch observed as the shadows got to work, writing on the wall with the man's blood. It was a bit cliche, he would be the first to admit that, but it would certainly grab attention. His thug was shivering nearby, staring in horror. "You may go." He ordered, opening an exit in his shadows that the man ran through. Soon he was gazing upon a masterpiece, there written on the wall was a statement that couldn't be ignored. 'True heroes stand up to fear, even if it's caused by one of their own.'

Feeling satisfied Pitch dissolved into the darkness, the sound of sirens in the distance following him into the shadows. Reappearing in the deserted building in the slums he chuckled, that had truly gone beautifully. Focusing on the fearlings he pushed them from out of his skin, the darkness slithering from his body and back into his shadow. Back to his pale complexion he draped the large jacket over his arm and began walking back to the apartment. His luck continued as Jack was already asleep by the time he arrived home.

The next morning Jack awoke to see Pitch already watching the news and reading. The brunette didn't know how he did that, going to bed late and then waking up so early. "Hopefully work went well?" Jack smiled at him.

Pitch returned the expression, "Very well, I think I got my point across and led to a new understanding with my clients."

"I'm happy to hear that!" Remembering his own good news his smile turned a bit bashful. "My boss said if I keep up the good work he can see me even becoming a team manager! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you yesterday. I got my first paycheck, it's not enough to get a place on my own but I can definitely give you something?"

"That's wonderful Jack." Putting his book aside he shook his head. "No, you keep it. If after a few paychecks you decide you wish to stay here then we can discuss rent. But for now simply focus on yourself." He chuckled, "Perhaps buy yourself some new clothes, I assume it's been awhile since you've had such a luxury right?"

Jack blushed, a little embarrassed by that. "True...I'll do that!" He ended with a happy smile. His bright mood was turned sour seeing the news announce the death of another hero saying, 'The Nightmare King strikes again?" Frowning he sat beside Pitch, one of his favorite heroes was killed...and they had no idea what this villain even looked like. They brought in an expert to talk about the incident.

"I've been playing close attention to crimes and this one was definitely him..." the expert frowned.

The news anchor looked confused, "Why is that?"

"Well, firstly we speculate from the rumors that he kills his victims by controlling some other beings and bending them to his will."

"Oh my! That's frightening."

"Yes, plus with this newest death, we may know more on his motives. Not many agree with me on this but I think it's calling out the heroes and media for the Jack Frost incident."

Jack's eyes widened and he froze like a deer in the headlights.

"What do you mean? Macho Man was way more well known than Jack Frost... it'd be an insult on his name..." the news anchor frowned.

"That's the thing, the Nightmare King would find joy in that! Now there is no conclusive evidence for this, he could have left the message to simply insult Macho Man. However, call me a conspiracist, but with all his past work I doubt the Nightmare King would do something like this without a bigger picture." After a bit more debate the news segment ended.

"Conspiracies, huh?" Jack was hoping that's all it was. If this hero died because of him...he didn't know what he'd do.

Pitch hummed, "Apparently so. Though the conspiracy sounds rather accurate to me." Everything couldn't have gone more smoothly, this was exactly what he had been hoping for. Perhaps the guardians will do something about this? Or will the frost hero make another appearance?

"Oh really?" Jack said meekly, staring at the screen as his mind raced.

…

Trying to take his mind off of the Nightmare King, Jack went out looking for a few stores. After perusing a while he found a promising clothing store, he hoped to find something a bit more fitting for someone his age than his usual hoodie. Luckily, a kind woman took pity on him and helped him find a new pair of fitted, dark wash jeans and a simple, dark blue sweater. He liked that it was similar to what he had before, but way more mature. It made him look older and almost attractive.

Later that night, Pitch wasn't home, though Jack was hardly surprised. Sitting on the couch he flipped on the tv, immediately his eyes were caught by a live news broadcast. A fight had broken out amongst a group of high level villains and heroes, though it didn't seem to be going well... Scrambling to his room Jack threw on his outfit, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to them. He told himself he'd just watch and step in if needed.

Making sure he had his staff in hand he slid out the window, glad it was dark so no one could see him. Leaving it cracked slightly the frost hero flew out into the night.

Approaching the scene from the darkness of the sky Jack watched. Bunnymund was clearly pissed, trying to hold off multiple villains including one that was incredibly quick and a hot head himself. Meanwhile, Sandy was blocking long range acid attacks aimed at North and Tooth. Sitting on a nearby building Jack observed, itching to jump in and help but knowing it'd be stupid if he charged in...

A glint of light from across the building caught his attention. Looking closer he could see it was a sniper, light shining off the metal of his gun. Jack's eyes widened in fear, he couldn't stand by and let any of them die. Sure the guardians weren't the best...but they were his friends. S Before the man could shoot a single bullet Jack had encased his lower body and gun in ice. Anger boiling up within the hero he flew up into his face, "Who sent you!?" he seethed. The gunman was silent, staring at him with blank eyes. "Tell me! You've heard of me right?! I've killed villains like you before," he gripped his neck tightly, jagged ice creeping over the pale skin. Jack knew he wasn't a hero...but that wouldn't stop him from protecting his friends.

The gunman muttered, "Nightmare King..."

Jack abruptly let go... Ready to jump down into the fray he saw the villains were already defeated. The news was surrounding the guardians and they all looked so happy and proud. Pain shot through his heart, he wanted to be down there with them but he didn't deserve it. Pushing on the iced man Jack sent him tumbling down below, the ice breaking his fall. Using the distraction Jack leapt into the air, the winds carrying him back to the apartment while the heroes below grabbed the shaken gunman with frostbitten bruises around his neck.

…

The next morning Jack went to work, he was exhausted but he still went. Eventually returning to the apartment later that day and stumbling to his room. Changing into his new clothes he went to the kitchen to find a snack that would hopefully wake him up, giving Pitch a tired wave as he passed.

Looking to Jack Pitch smiled appreciatively, his new clothes fit him well and made him look older. A great improvement to the worn hoodie by all means. Now that he was looking he realized the other was quite attractive, just needing the right clothes to show off his lean build and a good shower to bring his hair to life and clean his pale, smooth skin. "I like the clothes, they suit you far better."

Jack blushed slightly, feeling warm from the compliment. "Thank you!" He smiled, sitting at the table and eating some leftover Chinese food he'd spoiled himself with the day before.

"You're welcome." He hummed, turning his attention to the news. It seems the frost hero returned yesterday, his sniper had been found in a pile of ice rubble. There was only one hero in the area capable of such a thing, though people were shocked by the shows of force he wore with the bruises on his neck. Pitch contained his gleeful smile, he wanted this frostling and it looked like he was pushing him in the right direction. Jack simply sighed hearing the news, he didn't even have the energy to feel disappointed in himself anymore.

Later that night the conspiracist was back on. He seemed crazy to everyone else but Jack paid attention. This time he wasn't alone, a group of scholars and officials joining him to discuss the topic.

"The Nightmare King is pushing Jack Frost." The man from the other day stated, Jack knew his name was Caleb now.

The other guy shook his head, "No, I don't think the Nightmare King was involved at all. Just a group of villains trying to take out a group of heroes..."

Most of the panel nodded. "That makes the most sense," a woman with blonde hair added. "The Guardians were just lucky that someone iced that guy for them."

"You mean Jack Frost?" Caleb asked.

"We don't know for sure, it's very likely but unknown." the blonde retorted.

A man with caramel skin interrupted, "I think it's pretty obvious it was Jack Frost. We already know that he is a loose canon, the marks on the gunman's neck and the ice...it has to be him."

Caleb nodded, "I agree, but I also think the Nightmare King is pushing him."

The blonde woman frowned, "The Nightmare King is a myth..."

Jack glanced over at Pitch who looked thoroughly amused, "You into these shows?" He was quite unsettled himself.

"I like to see what others think on the topic, you can only learn so much from the news these days." He explained, thoroughly entertained by the debate. "Though I find myself agreeing most with that Caleb, the others are dismissing the possibility of the Nightmare King too easily."

Jack's stomach turned, he'd never even seen the villain before...only heard rumors about him. "So you believe he exists?"

Pitch hummed, "I suppose I can't be sure considering no one has seen him before. But whether he is a single person or a presence created by a group it makes no difference." He paused, watching the others on screen continue to argue. "Fear is a powerful force, only a fool would take it lightly no matter the cause."

Jack couldn't find words for a few moments...trying to understand what Pitch was saying. "So heroes and people alike should take extra precautions in case the rumors are true."

"If they were intelligent." He murmured.

"What would you suggest they do to prepare? I mean I can't think of anything? Especially when so little is known about the villain." Jack saw the whole thing as pretty pointless.

"That's the question isn't it? How does one fight fear?" He hummed, "I would be interested to know others answers to this."

Jack squinted, thinking, "Would accepting fear work? But then again, having fear sometimes saves you. Of course having too much isn't good either. So...finding a happy medium of acceptance?" He rambled.

Smirking the older man responded, "I believe you're onto something Jack." Standing he went over to the other and tapped his forehead with a slender finger. "You should use that brain of yours more often."

Jack chuckled, it was weird but also nice feeling someone else touch him, even if the gesture was a small one. At least now he had some semblance of a plan... "Hey now, I can use my brain every once in awhile."

"So you can~" Pitch observed and teased lightly, "Perhaps you'll even ask to borrow one of my books someday."

"Any you recommend?" He smirked.

Thinking a moment he nodded, "I think I know of one." Going to the shelf he pulled out a small, hardcover book. "I believe you would like this one." It wasn't very difficult and the other may relate to the main character fairly well.

"The Hobbit? I've never heard of it." He took the book, "But thanks! I'll read it when I can."

"No problem, I'm interested to hear what you think of it." Pitch hummed.

Jack smiled warmly, this random stranger was beginning to be one of the most positive influences in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still dark out when Jack donned his hero outfit and left the apartment that morning. Knocking on the massive door he waited, soon a cloud of messy auburn hair came into view. Catherine yawned, about to speak when she froze, staring wide eyed at the boy. It had been a month since she'd seen him and yet here he was as if nothing had changed. "Jack...you're here!?" She stammered.

Jack smiled weakly, "I'm sorry...I was irresponsible but I would like to talk to the guardians."

She nodded allowing him in, "They're meeting up to train in about an hour if you're ok with waiting?" Jack nodded, staying in another room until they were all assembled. Catherine retrieved him later bringing him into the meeting room.

"Jack!" North bellowed with a grin.

Jack smiled and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I acted irresponsibly. I know you won't take me back but I need to tell you something."

Toothiana tilted her head, "No, we messed up too Jack... You're still a part of our team." Jack felt tears prick his eyes hearing this.

Bunnymund sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry mate..."

"Me too," North added.

Sandy nodded while pulling them all into a hug which was happily accepted by all those involved. Pulling away after a few moments North looked to Jack in confusion, "So what were you having to tell us?"

Jack took a deep breath, "The sniper said the Nightmare King sent him... I don't know what his end goal is or what his motives are but he was close to really hurting you all."

"So it was you..." North sighed, rubbing his head.

"Also, the villains that have been attacking you all exploit your weaknesses. We need to address them." After being prompted by Sandy to continue Jack turned to Aster, "You Bunnymund, go to therapy to control your anger. You're going to get us killed if you don't. North and Toothiana, you need some way to attack at a distance. I already know you both aren't for guns...but maybe one that shoots nets? Because right now Sandy is making up for all of that and we need him doing the best he can." Everyone but Sandy looked at Jack in a bit of shock.

"Who says he's in charge!" Bunnymund frowned.

Toothiana smiled, "I am one hundred percent behind Jack."

North nodded, "Same here."

Sandy looked expectantly at the rabbit.

"Fine..." Bunnymund groaned.

...

After training North asked to meet with Jack privately. Handing him a bag, "This is yours."

It was his pager and a large sum of money from the looks of it. Jack's eyes went wide, "What is this?"

North smiled, "Is your pay. We already took out for your outfit so you owe us nothing. Also Jack...you are always being welcome to stay here."

Jack smiled thinking of how lucky he got with Pitch, "No, I'm good."

Later that day he ended up walking into work late and was immediately fired. Turns out he wasn't a model employee...but since he was planning to work with the guardians again it was probably for the best. At least he had managed to keep his shirts and name tag. He'd have to pretend like he was still working there anyways.

It wasn't until the next week that a couple villains made their appearance. They were only mid level and would prove to be no problem. Sure enough, the guardians took them out within minutes, working together beautifully as a team.

The news was abuzz, looking for answers from Jack. North tried to wave them off but Jack stepped up. There was a new determination on his face, looking into the camera, "I have a response for the Nightmare King," Silence rang out, everyone's eyes trained on Jack. "Fear can be a powerful tool to use. I have fears like everyone; not being good enough, not having any friends, being lonely, not being strong enough to protect people and heck I'm afraid of dying. But having fears doesn't make you weak. I have accepted my fears and I will grow stronger." Not caring to stick around for the aftermath he took to the air, his clothes billowing behind him as the other guardians settled the energetic press.

…

Rolling off the couch Jack hit the floor with a hard thud. Groaning he made his way out to the living room, his ear still practically ached from the lecture Toothiana gave him about not inciting villains.

Happy to see Pitch in his normal spot on the couch, he made his way over and sat beside him. Cracking open the book the tall man had lent him, "Hey Pitch... are you trying to say I'm short?" he eyed the older man playfully.

Glancing over from his own page with a smirk he replied teasingly, "Positively tiny."

Jack squinted and frowned at him, "Not only are you going to murder me, you're going to insult me?" He sniffed in mock offense.

"Were you expecting a kind murder? What's the fun in that?" Pitch chuckled, turning to look more fully down at the other.

Jack giggled, "I know I'm short to you but I'm an average size for a human." Feeling Pitch's full gaze upon him he couldn't help the slight blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Mmm true, I suppose height is simply one of the benefits of my race. Well, sometimes." He amended with a shrug. Was that a blush he saw on Jack's cheeks? Possibly but it was so faint it could be something else entirely. Even if it was it could be caused by any number of things.

"Yeah, I bet you're around six feet and nine inches." he commented in amusement.

Pitch stared at him and smirked, "Try another 12 inches~"

"Damn, I'm impressed," he chuckled to himself, wondering if Pitch even caught his joke.

He snorted, "I'm glad my genes could be impressive." Lips turning up into a knowing grin he quirked a delicate brow, "I also wasn't aware you enjoyed such crude humor."

"Whatever do you mean~?" Jack asked innocently. "It might be because I'm getting to know you more."

Pitch chuckled, "I'm glad you are feeling more comfortable here. Though I am curious, are you making friends Jack? You know you are more than welcome to have them over if you wish. Just let me know."

"Oh really?" He smiled. "Yeah I am! I'll have to do that some time!"

"The same applies to any...romantic interests you may have as well. I am hardly the type to judge." He smirked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, did he just imply he was bi? Jack smiled, "Well thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Their playful banter was interrupted by the news, it featured his face as the top story to be told later. "He's back?" Jack said trying not to sound suspicious.

"It appears so..." Pitch murmured.

Repeating this morning's breaking news, they played the clip of Jack addressing the cameras before showing the clip of the guardians fighting. They appeared to be working flawlessly together. Soon the screen shifted to Caleb, replaying the clip of Jack Frost silently in the background.

The newscaster addressed him, "It appears your theory is looking more and more correct as time goes on. Do you have anymore thoughts?"

"Jack Frost clearly knows something we don't, I don't know what but I can guess he would have gotten it out of the criminal with the bruising and frostbite on his neck."

The woman was on the edge of her seat, "What do you think it was?"

Caleb looked concerned, "I'm not sure. It could be anything really involving the Nightmare King since we don't know anything. We don't even have any proof of that much besides Jack Frost's statement earlier."

She nodded, "Is it smart to be basing things on just one statement from a hero that we just met?"

Caleb shrugged, "Well we can at least pay attention to the rest of his statement. Jack Frost is saying he's human and willing to protect others even if he is afraid. No matter what I find some comfort in those honest words."

The newscaster then thanked Caleb for being on and told everyone that they will report more as the situation develops. Jack was a bit overwhelmed, he didn't realize everyone would take what he said so seriously and pick it apart, he even made national news.

"My it seems Jack Frost has been spurred into action. I must say I'm a bit impressed." Pitch mused, finding the heroes statement to be rather interesting. It seems when pushed his response was to retaliate...that could lead to quite a bit of fun. If Jack Frost and the guardians wanted a fight then he would give them one. It was time for the Nightmare King to make a personal appearance.

Jack was a bit surprised, "Huh? No critique?"

Pitch hummed, "I do find it a bit foolish, he doesn't truly know what to expect from this enemy after all. But I'm impressed he has chosen to act rather than turn a blind eye or run. He's one of the more interesting heroes in that sense."

Jack nodded, thinking. "But at the same time...we don't know that much about this Jack Frost. So if there is such a thing as the Nightmare King, unless Frost is over confident, he would approach carefully?" Jack reasoned aloud.

"I suppose we'll just have to see. This could become a rather large incident, or perhaps lead to nothing at all."

"Yeah...I hope it's nothing to big." Jack muttered.

…

It was a few days later when Pitch decided to make his move. The guardians arrived on the scene to find a few low level villains robbing a bank, Jack couldn't help but laugh at how cliche it all was. Following North's orders they quickly rounded them up and Pitch simply watched in amusement from the shadows as the pitiful excuse for villains were cuffed. It was time to show the world just what fear truly looked like. The fearlings were buzzing with excitement, wanting the chance to start. He let them go, their dark forms slithering along the ground and up the walls. The villains tensed as their bonds were released, seeing the darkness gathering around them they muttered in fear of the Nightmare King. Scrambling to their feet they bolted, the fear inside Jack's own heart growing and wanting him to do the same as the shadows coalesced around them. But he stayed put, it didn't feel natural but he told himself it was ok to be afraid which oddly relaxed his racing nerves minutely.

At first it was silent.

Then the chaos began.

People began to point and cry out as the fearlings took form, shadowy figures of all sizes stepped out from the writhing, dark mass blocking them in. The day turned to dusk, low light filtering through the shifting darkness. Feeding off the fear the shadows hissed in echoing laughter, taking the shape of the things those around them feared. Large beasts with gaping maws, teeth, and claws appeared as demons from their very nightmares.

North took in the scene around them, ordering into his earphone, "Jack put up wall. We need more time to be getting people to safety."

Instantly, Sandy leapt into action, whipping his golden lasso of sand around the nearby beasts and destroying them. Gazing into the shadows Jack's eyes widened, he saw bright golden eyes and a sinister, white pointy smile from deep within them. Taking a deep breath breath to calm himself he channeled the ice within him, creating a massive wall that loomed between them and a large hoard of the monsters. The shadows slithered over it but Sandy was able to pick them off one by one with ease. Meanwhile, the other guardians focused their efforts on moving people out of harm's way.

Pitch chuckled, the shadows picking up the sound and echoing it into a cacophony. Ordering the fearlings they swirled together, forming a giant beast that easily crushed the ice barrier. The shadows pressed in closer to the guardians, inky tendrils slithering out to grab and caress them. Pitch walked forward with them, wicked grin glinting in the low light, his eyes trained on the heroes. "You say you will fight fear guardians?" He chuckled, the shadows echoing and distorting his voice. "Fear is everywhere, it is the unifying factor in all living things. And you heroes are no better at fighting it than the common ilk around you."

Everyone was frozen in fear but watched the scene before them. Jack noticed it seemed as if something was increasing their fear. Trembling slightly he stood to his feet, "You know what's also a unifying factor?" Smirking as his hands shook, "We all take shits too!" The guardians couldn't believe it...what in the hell did Jack just say. However, they weren't stuck in place anymore, jarred from their fear by his ridiculous antics.

Pitch frowned, that was rather uncouth. Focusing his attention on the frost hero the shadows shot toward him, grasping him by his limbs and pulling him forward. A shadowy tendril snaked up his body, wrapping loosely about his neck. "Ah I remember you, Jack Frost right?" He smirked, stepping towards him. "Your response to me was adorable, especially considering that delicious, cold thrum of fear you currently have~" The other guardians rushed toward Jack but were easily stopped by the mass of fearlings.

Jack's heart beat rapidly and the shadows burned his skin making him yelp in pain. "Of course...I'm only human..." Struggling uselessly in his bonds he glared at the wraithlike man. "What are your fears? Dying? Not being good enough?"

Laughing he stepped before the hero, "Oh Frost, don't you know?" His hand reached up and caressed the soft skin of the heroes cheek, frost coating his fingers in the process. "I have no fear~" he purred darkly. "If you wish to stand against me I would love to watch you try." Thinking he'd left enough of an impression he dissolved into the shadows with a laugh, the fearlings following after him and leaving everything as it once was. With only the echo of the shadows hissing whispers and the festering wounds of fear placed in the hearts of those around to show they had been there at all.

Jack fell to the ground trying not to shake, the reporters would be there any second and he couldn't be seen quaking in fear. Toothiana ran to his side, looping an arm underneath him and helping him up, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"He returned my response personally...daring me to try and go against him." He murmured, a slight waver in his voice. Steeling himself he plowed ahead, trying to change the subject. "How are the people?"

North cut into the conversation, "Terrified, but doing better."

To the media's dislike the guardians left Sandy to handle the press conference, as he was the only one not shaken by their encounter with the Nightmare King. The small golden man simply flashed a few symbols above his head to inform them the villain had run away.

As they made their way back to the tower Jack could feel the phantom warmth of the shadows upon his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I love reading what you guys think of the story so far!**

 **...**

Pitch practically had a spring to his step as he returned home, it seemed Jack was still out at work. Bringing his jacket to the bedroom he hung it away and took a shower, he always felt the need to wash the feeling of the shadows away. They were useful but at the same time they left his skin feeling wrong.

It wasn't until much later that Jack made his way home, he couldn't help but unconsciously touch his wrists. He walked through the door and was relieved that Pitch was in the shower. He didn't think he could face him in that moment.

Finishing his shower Pitch realized he'd forgotten clothes. It wasn't much of a problem anyway, wrapping the towel around his waist he left the bathroom, steam following him out.

Jack had been perusing the kitchen for a snack to bring back to his room and hide away for the night when he heard Pitch get out. Glancing over he was about to say hi but his eyes widened and his face burned. He was still tired and distraught from earlier so seeing a nice body like that was a good distraction...better than any snack.

Noticing noise from the kitchen Pitch looked over and saw Jack staring at him. He chuckled, the others face had a deep blush coloring his otherwise pale skin. Apparently he must like what he saw, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh no worries, I had to work late tonight." he mumbled, fumbling for words. How in the hell did he look so good... he wasn't sure if he wanted to be him or fuck him.

"I hope work was alright, you seem a bit flustered." He smirked.

"Ah- it was long. Had to deal with a horrible customer tonight." he responded with an awkward laugh. He guessed the Nightmare king could be considered a horrible customer.

Pitch's expression shifted to one of concerned understanding. "I'm sorry to hear that, if you ever wish to talk I would be more than willing to listen." Jack was becoming a much welcomed presence in his home after all.

Jack smiled warmly, "Thank you, I think I'll be good after I sleep." Smirk adorning his flushed face he commented, "Also how aren't you cold?"

He laughed, "The cold never bothered me much." Returning the brunettes smirk he mused, "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable?"

The brunette's face fell slightly, he thought he had finally one upped him. "No you're fine..." He chuckled, "Really, you don't feel it? That's weird 'cause I tend to run cold."

"Do you?" Getting a devilish idea he crossed the distance between them and placed a light hand on Jacks forehead. "Ah you weren't lying, you're even cool to the touch." Smiling deviously he pulled his hand away. "Well if you ever want to lower the temperature in here feel free. I doubt I would notice anyway."

Jacks was instantly flustered by his hands...they were so big...it took him a second to understand what he said, "A-ah...ok! Will do!"

Pitch laughed, turning to go back to his room. At the doorway he looked back over his shoulder at Jack. "You know, you are quite adorable when flustered~" he smirked, closing the door behind him.

His mouth hung open, hardly expecting that. At least thinking about this would distract him about the whole ordeal about the Nightmare King.

…

The next day Jack caught Pitch in the morning and asked if his friend could over, the older man simply laughed and said it was no problem at all. That was how he then found himself relaxing in the living room later that day with Jamie beside him. The two played video games on the system Jamie had brought, Jack was more than glad for the distraction and the chance to have fun after his fight.

Reaching his apartment Pitch heard the sound of the tv inside. He assumed Jacks friend may still be over, unlocking the door and walking inside that was very much the case. "Sorry, I hope I am not interrupting." His lips pulled up into a slight smile.

Jack paused the game, "No worries, we're just playing games. This is Jamie. And Jamie this is Pitch."

Jamie smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you."

Pitch returned the smile, "Nice to meet you as well." Jamie looked to be around Jacks age, he also had brown hair and eyes but his hair was cropped shorter than Jacks. Their faces were also drastically different, Jamie's more long in comparison to Jacks pixie like appearance. "I will be in my room doing a bit of work if you need anything." Making himself scarce he closed the bedroom door behind him.

A few moments of relaxed silence pass between the two before Jamie speaks up, "I'm not going to judge but...is he your sugar daddy?"

Jack eyes widened in disbelief, "...what?"

"How you explained things... that's how it sounds..." Jamie muttered looking a bit confused.

"I mean...ok I know how it sounds considering he offered me a place and food without any cost. But we don't do anything like... A-and he doesn't expect me to." The hero rambled, pulling at threads to deny it himself.

His friend sighed, "They don't always require sex...sometimes people just want company."

Jack shrugged, "Well...I don't know..."

He shook his head, "If anything happens that you're not comfortable with, call me ok?"

"I will." Jack agreed with a smile.

Eventually the two friends said their goodbyes and Jamie left, leaving Jack to relax on the couch on his own and mull over everything his friend had brought up.

Later that evening Pitch tore himself away from the computer with a sigh and a long stretch. It seemed news of the Nightmare King was spreading rapidly. Leaving his room he noticed Jack on the couch by himself, "Your friend leave?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, he left a while ago, he needed to pick up his younger sister." Jack stared at Pitch curiously, wondering if he'd be offended if he were to just ask. Plus, he wanted to know himself.

By the way the brunette looked at him it was clear he had a question. Smirking he went over to the couch, "What is it Jack?" sitting in his usual place he watched the other expectantly.

Jack laughed awkwardly, "Ok, so I think you'll find this amusing...Jamie asked me if...if you were my sugar daddy..."

Pitch simply stared for a few moments, not sure if he'd heard correctly. When he realized Jack was serious he couldn't stop laughter from bubbling up and leaving his lips. Once started he couldn't stop, thinking of the situation he could easily see how that assumption could be made.

The brunette giggled along, the velvety sound of Pitch's laughter was infectious. "Next month I can definitely pay rent."

Controlling himself Pitch settled into the occasional chuckle, "If you would like I will not refuse." Wiping tears from his eyes he smirked, "If it is any consolation I have never thought of myself as a sugar daddy."

"Sugar daddy Pitch... I just can't-" Jack laughed.

Pitch found himself bellowing in laughter once again. "Stop- It hurts!"

"No, no it's not supposed to hurt. I'm supposed to be pleasuring you," he said with a snort between laughing.

His face and stomach bloomed with pain, he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed for so long. "Well then you are doing a horrible job!" He huffed.

"Shit- don't kick me out daddy~" he said eating up Pitch's laughter. He found this hilarious and glad Pitch did too.

"Don't tempt me~" he teased back, his lungs aching from the lack of air.

"Come on, you haven't even let me prove myself yet~" he sent him a wink still giggling.

"And just what will you offer me Jack?" He chuckled, sucking in deep breaths.

"A lot of things, but who wouldn't?" He gasped, trying to catch his breath from laughing.

"Oh? Do you see me as a hot commodity~" he smirked, a few stray giggles finding their way out.

"Duh, you're gorgeous, funny, smart, and toned as fuck." He said finally able to take a deep breath.

"I knew you were eyeing me up~" catching his breath he was able to speak in his usual smooth tone of voice again. An ache still present in his cheeks.

Jack's stomach hurt from laughing, this was the best he'd felt in the last few days. However, he belatedly realized what he had just said and his face painted a bright red...Pitch knew he wasn't completely joking.

"Ah, there's that blush again." Pitch hummed, reaching his hand up to caress Jack's flushed cheek. "I didn't know you felt that way about me~"

For a second he remembered the Nightmare king and how he caressed him...but that was instantly forgotten. His heart pounding rapidly, "I um- yeah. I didn't want to make things weird... I really like staying here so I didn't say anything." He mumbled.

Moving closer Pitch turned his body to face Jack, leaning over him slightly he murmured "I don't find it weird at all." He would admit the other was a bit young compared to those he usually found attractive but he was also quite adorable. Not only that but he truly was lovely company, Pitch hadn't realized how nice it would be to have someone with him again. Especially considering how courteous, thoughtful, and amusing he could be.

Jack sighed in relief, he was worried Pitch would find him weird, he assumed they probably had an age difference of about ten years. His mind tried to catch up... his heart racing and his face red looking at Pitch unsure.

"What are you thinking?" He hummed, meeting Jack's wary gaze with one of playful confidence.

"... if you don't find it weird then what?" He said quietly.

Leaning in he let his lips hover over the brunettes, "I like you Jack~ And want to see where this could go." He purred.

Jack gulped, slowly crossing the short distance to meet his lips gently... pulling back just barely to whisper, "Me too."

Pitch hummed, "Good~" he brought their lips together again, keeping the kiss soft as he explored the feeling of Jack's cold lips against his own.

Jack felt out of breath, it was just so nice. He wished he wasn't so small, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck he pulled himself up to get an easier angle.

He'd been curious for a short while now just how soft Jack's hair was, the hand at his cheek shifted to slide into fluffy, brown tresses. Pitch marveled at the softness as he pulled away minutely, their lips still brushing as he spoke. "Even your lips are cool to the touch." He mused, tracing his tongue along Jacks upper lip quickly.

He shuddered slightly feeling Pitch's tongue."Is it a problem?" He muttered. He could control his powers but only to a certain extent. He was still very cold.

"Not at all, I quite like it~" he purred, lightly nibbling and sucking on the others lower lip a moment before releasing it. "Tell me, how much experience do you have?" He murmured, soft and low.

"I don't have any experience with guys..." he blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed talking about it.

He wasn't too surprised by that knowledge. "Then I will teach you...some other time." He added with a smirk. "For now, why don't we focus on something simple like a kiss hm?"

Jack smirked, "sounds good~" He pulled Pitch into another kiss, licking at his lower lip. Humming in response to the others new found confidence he parted his lips slightly, seeing what the brunette would do. Jack explored the warm mouth carefully, tasting hints of cinnamon and coffee while Pitch let the other touch and tease, enjoying the feeling and the taste of sweet mint. Slowly, Pitch began to return the light teasing touches, deepening their kiss minutely and turning it from curious to a slow burning heat. Jack couldn't help but let out a quiet muffled moan, losing himself in the kiss.

Pitch loved hearing that noise, his senses filled with the taste of Jack and the cool slick tongue sliding over his own. His hand tightened slightly in the others hair while his free hand skimmed up Jack's outer thigh to rest on his hip. Pitch hummed, pulling away and licking his lips, still tasting a bit of Jack there. "Not how I expected tonight to go but I'm quite happy it did." He murmured with a hungry smile.

Jack smiled warmly, looking away blushing. "Me too..." he mumbled still feeling his erratic heart beat. Moving back Pitch stayed sitting close to Jack, their arms brushing against each other.

"The Nightmare King retaliates. More information has been gathered on the events transpiring just a day ago here in Santoff Claussen." Pitch and Jack turned their attention to the television, both interested to hear what this was all about. A clip of the guardians and citizens surrounded by shadows began to play on screen. "After the events none of the guardians could be contacted for interviews or information, refusing to comment. It is wondered if they even have any information on the individual responsible. Citizens who were present are still shaken up, only a few giving comment that all they saw past the darkness were glowing yellow eyes and sharp white teeth. Are these features of the ever elusive Nightmare King? And how is Jack Frost holding up after his personal treatment? More to be discussed as details are revealed."

"So they still don't know what he looks like? I suppose those shadows are enough to speak volumes on their own." Pitch commented, keeping the amusement from his voice.

Jack slide closer to Pitch, he didn't want to see the shadows again so soon but he needed to seem fine. "They seem pretty invincible..."

Pitch noticed Jack nudge closer, was he frightened by them? He couldn't blame him if he was, not many would be able to feel calm around such shadowy creatures. He nodded, "It didn't seem the guardians could do much to stop it. Well besides that one, the Sandman."

"Yeah... it's like he makes it into his own sand even..."

"That's a good eye you have Jack, I wonder just what that golden sand is made of that it has that kind of ability." Pitch mused.

He nodded, paying closer attention, "This basically means Sandy is the only person who can do anything to the Nightmare King...no wonder that's his name..."

"It is rather fitting, isn't it?" He murmured, wondering if he could manage to get his hands on a bit of that sand.

Jack nodded, "I wonder if he has a weakness?"

"It's a very good question, the guardians will have to find one if they hope to do anything." Though in a city like this there would be little chance for them to actually discover it.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's mind felt foggy flying through the sky with the other guardians. North had him act as look out, noticing how on edge the frost hero was. They easily took out another group of villains and were already sorting out the mess. Jack was thankful for his cowl, hiding away in it made him feel safe.

Once the guardians were distracted Pitch sent his fearlings scattering across the ground, concentrating on the Sandman. Jack saw the dark shapes but did nothing, panic filling him and rendering him mute. Noticing the shadows Sandy leapt into action, sending his golden sand out to stop them and alerting the others. Pitch smirked, letting his nightmare men run rampant, North and Bunnymund barely managing to cut them down before they were caught in their shadowy grasp. Toothiana danced between the dark beasts, gracefully avoiding their reach and parrying their forceful claws and bites with her elegant swordsmanship.

Sandy primarily focused on targets with his whips, slowly becoming surrounded and his sand being spread out on all sides. Taking this chance Pitch slunk through his shadows, pulling a few vials from his pockets and filling them with the golden sand unbeknownst to the others. The Sandman tried to watch himself from all sides but it was impossible, the fearlings massed together before launching themselves towards the frazzled golden man. A whirling mass of gnashing teeth and wicked claws that promised agony in its hissing, hellish echoes.

His heartbeat was a pounding drum in his ears as Jack reacted on his spike in adrenaline. Blue light radiated from the shadows as a crack boomed through the air and jagged frost was torn from his staff. The fearlings shattered on impact, as if the very darkness had been frozen. Sandy focused his efforts on his other side, managing to deflect the few nightmare men that were left. Jack was breathing heavily and shaking from the effort, he landed among the other guardians. Sweeping his eyes among the shadows he looked for those golden irises, "You said you had nothing to fear...well make that one!" he addressed the darkness.

Noticing the crackling, blue light Pitch teleported through the shadows back to a safe distance. The sight of his fearlings being turned into little more than an ice sculpture and shattered filled him with both anger and a sick, possessive desire. That cocky frost hero was growing to be more and more interesting by the day and Pitch wanted to make him his own. Smiling he directed one of his nightmare men to slither up Frost's back, a shadowy hand grasping his chin in its warm grasp. Jack froze, feeling the burning hand on his skin, the vice like grip held him fast. He barely knew how to control his frost lightning and his fear only skyrocketed feeling that sickening darkness on his neck. But he held it in, he couldn't be seen trembling in fear now, he could break down later. Pitch chuckled, voice traveling through the darkness and distorting into the hero's ear. "We will meet again, very soon." Before he and the fearlings disappeared.

Finally breathing again Jack saw Bunnymund walking over to him, "I think you made him mad..." the rabbit remarked.

"Good," Jack spat while a slight tremor appeared in his hand.

Noticing it Bunnymund touched his shoulder, "We're here for you mate, you can head back to the base with Tooth and leave the rest to us."

Jack nodded, taking off with Toothiana at his side. At the base she got him some water while Catherine tried to soothe his fears.

Eventually North returned, "Jack, you may continue training here with us but I am thinking you need time off."

Bunnymund nodded, "We can help in anyway possible, but right now we think you resting and healing comes first. Then you can focus on perfecting that lightning of yours. We can handle the small stuff this week."

It was weird but Jack felt relieved, taking his Home Depot apron in hand he headed home.

Arriving home sometime later Pitch went to his room, slipping the vials from his jacket pocket before hanging it away. Bringing the glass containers to his desk he examined them, watching the golden sand shift and glitter inside their containers. He'd managed to fill ten of the small samples before that frost had intervened. The thought of Jack Frost sent a tinge of anger and possessiveness through him. Such power could be trained and used for much better things than showing off with the guardians. Soon both Frost and the rest of this society would learn how tainted the so called 'heroes' of this world really were.

…

The next day Jack made his way to the base, stepping through the door he was showered with confetti and a large cake was presented before him. "What is all this?" he questioned, absolutely dumbfounded.

Catherine hugged him tight, "We're celebrating you becoming a guardian!"

Jack's face heated up, blush spreading over his cheeks. "Thank you." he muttered in embarrassment.

The group celebrated, North eating mounds of cake with Jack and trying to force his special hot cocoa onto everyone. Bunnymund whispered into Jack's ear that it was probably spiked with vodka for the occasion so the frost hero politely declined every mug thrown his way with a laugh. It was all so warm and relaxing, it felt...nice. Like he had a family.

It wasn't until late afternoon that he strolled back to the apartment, a skip in his step and a toothy grin on his face. Noticing Pitch in his usual spot reading yet another book Jack smirked and retrieved the novel he had borrowed. Holding it out to the man he laughed lightly, "Thank you, I actually really enjoyed this so I forgive you for calling me short."

Pitch smiled, "I'm glad I could be forgiven." Taking the book he set them both aside. "I was thinking of going out to get some fresh air before dark, would you like to come with? I know you just got out of work so I understand if you're tired."

Jack's grin somehow managed to grow wider, "That sounds great!"

"Lovely." Standing from the couch he went towards his room, "I just need to grab my keys."

"Sounds good!" Jack scurried to his room and quickly threw on a sweater and a nice pair of jeans, meeting the taller man at the front door. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Work has been going well and I get to see you." Pitch smirked holding the door open.

Jack waltzed out, a smug expression joining his smile. "Me too."

The two ambled down the street, Pitch not having any particular destination in mind. There was an easy silence between the two as they flowed with the traffic of people down the sidewalk. Seeing a park to their left he took hold of Jack's hand and pulled him aside into it. There were less people here, the air clearer and quieter. Letting out a sigh his lips curved into an easy smile. "That's better."

"Not one for people?" He teased, holding Pitch's hand tightly, hoping he didn't want it back.

"I don't mind but sometimes the quiet is much preferred." The taller man chuckled, "Though I should be used to it by now, living here for so long."

"How long exactly?" Jack asked curiously.

Pitch hummed in thought before answering, "I moved here when I was 18 so about ten years ago. Of course I spent most of those first years on the military base on the outskirts of the city so I can't really count those I suppose."

"Oh, I had no idea you were in the military."

"I was, though only for basic training." He chuckled.

"So not long?" Jack smiled.

"Only three years. The life of a soldier just wasn't for me at the time, instead they put me in a non combat position here in the city per my request." He explained casually.

"Hmm, well that's good. What'd you do then?"

"I helped with recruiting, nothing complicated." Pitch smirked, "You are just full of questions."

Jack chuckled, "Sorry, it's just I want to know you better. You're very interesting, I can't help it."

The taller man laughed, "Fair point. Though I'm curious about you too Jack, where did you live before coming to the city?"

"I lived with my family on a farm in Burgess until I was kicked out," He sighed.

"Kicked out?" Pitch echoed in confusion.

"Um yeah, they didn't want me anymore..." he couldn't just tell Pitch it was because of his powers. "I couch surfed for a while before deciding to come to the city. I had some money saved up. I got an apartment but couldn't get a steady job when I got here...so i got evicted the day you found me."

Pitch frowned, giving Jack's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear that...I cannot understand parents who would treat their children in such a way. I never..." he sighed.

"I- thank you Pitch..." he smiled. "I don't think I missed out on much, I was training to be a shepherd like my dad. The only thing is I have a little sister and miss her dearly."

"Maybe one day you'll be able to see her again. At least I hope you will." His lips turned up at the corners in a hint of a reassuring smile.

"That's one of my goals." Jack admitted, "Maybe bring her to the city and pay for her to go to school someday."

"I think that is a very worthy goal." He murmured, a small smile lighting his face.

Jack couldn't help but feel warm, "What about your family?"

"My mother and father were very kind and strong people. They offered me support and guidance I could not have been without. Unfortunately they passed shortly after I joined the military." His smile became a bit melancholy.

"They sound like wonderful people, I'm sorry to hear that." He smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Jack. It was hard but I had support from my other recruits and my partner at the time." His hand squeezed Jack's, this time more for his own support than the brunettes.

His expression morphed into one of concern, "I'm glad you had people in your life to help you, you deserve it."

Pitch chuckled weakly, "I don't know how deserving I was but I was definitely lucky."

Jack smiled, "Whatever works."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I've been wanting to work on this but work has been exhausting. Because of that this is another short chapter. ;w; But thank you for all the lovely comments! 3**

…

Jack had another day off, it was weird but nice. He was going to take advantage of it and meet up with Jamie. It had been a while since they had last just relaxed together and he couldn't help but feel excited as he walked through the city towards a nearby mall. However, his good mood was soon dashed when he heard a booming crash. Glancing towards the sound he saw green liquid splatter across the building to his left, hissing on impact. There was an acid user then, trying to look past the throng of people attempting to flee he could see the villain responsible. They weren't much, just a mid level. But as soon as he was thinking he may have to step in he caught sight of Captain Hammerhand arriving on the scene. Yet, as he watched he noticed Hammerhand wasn't even attacking the villain he could easily defeat with one well placed hit. Instead, he was drawing it out and showing off, not even caring about the innocent people around him.

Jack felt sick... screams of terror and pain reverberated through the air over the hiss of acid against skin. These people were innocent bystanders yet Hammerhand was doing nothing to help them...they didn't deserve that. Ducking and weaving through the crowd he ducked into a nearby narrow alley and stripped. It sucked but he was thankful he wore an icy blue latex suit with white stripes under his outfits just in case. It clung much closer than he enjoyed but it would have to do. Releasing his hold on his powers ice flowed through his veins, his hair transforming into a snowy white and eyes shifting to dazzling, icy blues.

Flying out he rapidly created a large ice wall between the citizens and the villain, the acid splashing and hissing against its cold surface. As people ran he turned his attention to Hammerhand and the villain who were staring at him in shock and anger. Changing tactic the villain released a spray of acid that Hammerhand barely dodged while Jack easily swooped above and shot frost at the man, quickly freezing him. The media descended upon them quickly, Jack floating down to join Hammerhand on the ground.

The cocky hero was already bragging about his accomplishments, his chest puffed out to ridiculous proportions. "These citizens were luck I was near, but I'm glad I was able to save the day! I'm so grateful for all my fans!" Looking over at Jack Frost his plastered on smile seemed to only grow wider, "It must have been a good learning experience for you too! It's not everyday you get the chance to be my back up-" He boasted as he slipped, landing face first on the icy ground with his butt high in the air.

All the camera's panned downward seeing a large patch of ice under their feet and back up to Jack looking for a response. Captain Hammerhand tried to stand up only to fall again. Looking down on him the frost hero frowned in disappointment and rage. "You're a fraud, making a show out of people's lives... you have no right calling yourself a hero!" Jack turned to the media with growing agitation, "And you, you're also a problem. Stop romanticizing us! How about you show everything that happened today. Which would include him," he pointed at the struggling hero, "flexing his muscles while a mother and daughter were almost splashed with acid if I didn't step in."

Captain Hammerhand finally stood, managing to land a sucker punch on Jack while he was distracted by talking. "What are you playing at?!" He hissed. Jack smashed into a nearby wall, gasping on impact and falling to his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath. The enraged hero sprinted at him, glancing up Jack froze the man in place.

Standing unsteadily to his feet he wiped the blood oozing from his lip. Looking at the shocked media and police he grimaced, "I believe you have another criminal to arrest." The frost hero took to the skies, not wanting to give any other comment. Taking the long way around he returned to his clothes, slipping them on and freezing his lip to stop the bleeding. Reigning in his magic he felt his temperature rise and his appearance shifted back to normal.

Eventually he met up with Jamie at the mall. The other instantly growing concerned and dragging him back to Jamie's apartment to get fixed up. Jack sat obediently on the couch and hissed as the other cleaned to wound and went to fetch an ice pack for the swelling. As he heard Jamie rummage around in the freezer his pager beeped, sighing he took it. Toothiana's voice rang loud and clear through the receiver, launching straight into a lecture of epic proportions. Though she eventually handed it off to North with a huff who chuckled and contradicted her by telling Jack he had done a good job. The Russian also asked if he was ok to which he replied he was, just a split lip.

The frost hero sighed in relief once they were through. Though he had to admit he felt a lot better knowing the other guardians supported him and having Jamie there to help him. The two then relaxed the rest of the day, Jamie not wanting Jack to stress himself too much with his injury which only made the brunette laugh.

He returned to the apartment later that evening, happy to see Pitch awake and in his usual spot.

Looking up Pitch saw Jack walk through the door, "Welcome home." Seeing the others wounded face he frowned, "What happened to your lip?"

He had actually forgotten about it, scrambling to come up with a lie he smiled guiltily, "So I was going to hang out in town with Jamie today and there was a villain attack. I wasn't too close but a guy running away accidentally smacked me."

"I hope it doesn't hurt too terribly, it looks like it was fixed up pretty well at least." He smiled but his eyes still showed concern. Of course he got hurt by someone selfish, not to mention the poor excuse for a hero that must have allowed it to happen.

"Yeah, Jamie did it. He's a police office so he has some experience." Jack explained easily.

A police officer? He had to resist the urge to laugh, of course his friend would be a police officer. "I'm glad he could help."

Deciding there needed to be a quick change in topic the brunette asked, "I was wondering if you had more books from that series I borrowed?"

He laughed and teased lightly, "You liked it enough to want to read more? My work here is done." Rising from the couch Pitch went to the bookshelf and pulled a couple more books.

Jack pouted and took the books, "Shush, it's a nice and relaxing way to spend time. I can now kind of understand why you do it all the time." He teased following the other to the couch, setting aside the books he snuggled up next to the taller man who didn't seem to mind. His attention was soon diverted by the news, the screen showing a picture of Jack Frost versus Captain Hammerhand as a later story. The brunette rolled his eyes, already sick of the whole annoying ordeal.

"A hero fighting a hero? What did they fight about, who has more adoring fans or fame? Maybe it was their hair?" Pitch joked in mild disdain.

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Must be the hair." He agreed sarcastically.

Pitch chuckled, "Clearly."

"I was there actually." he murmured, realizing it could help his story match up.

"Oh? Was that the hero who got you hurt?" He frowned deeply. "Doesn't surprise me, I've never liked that hammer moron."

"Yeah..." Which actually wasn't a lie. "I couldn't see much, there was a lot of people and reporters."

"I suppose now you'll get an idea."

He nodded just as the television showed Jack Frost calling out Captain Hammerhand. The man looked even more pathetic on television as he fell on his face. They even showed the frost hero calling out the media for their invasive and unhelpful behavior to his surprise and satisfaction. However, Jack cringed seeing himself get smacked...that hero had quite a right hook. He definitely could've taken out that villain no problem, the thought only served to piss him off. His mood only further darkened when they played footage of Hammerhand taking on the villain, it was so obvious to him that the guy was only dicking around.

Pitch watched in a bit of awe, he never would have thought Jack Frost would say such things, let alone to the media. He was honestly impressed and found himself wanting to have a conversation with this hero. Perhaps he had potential for something greater yet. "I think I may have misjudged that Jack Frost." He murmured in slight disbelief.

Jack looked up confused, "Oh really? I do have to admit that was pretty cool." Totally not to pat himself on the back or anything.

"To speak out against an established hero, especially considering his reputation...then there was the fact he stepped in to actually help save people." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Really if more heroes were that way we would all be better off."

The brunette felt his cheeks heat up, he was really flattered by that. "It is admirable, hopefully people will listen to him. Plus, he's been getting a lot of media attention, it looks like he's using it for good."

"It's about time someone did. It makes me sick how they twist information to suit them. The attention they give to heroes is not useful to anyone." He huffed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, a lot of it is snooping and whether someone's hot or not."

Pitch snorted in laughter, "Because that matters." Though that spandex revealed much more of that frost heroes body than his usual outfit. He looked to be quite fit and lean, the taller man couldn't help but compare him to Jack and wonder if maybe that was how the brunette would look.

"Come on, how else am I supposed to know who's poster I should hang up in my room ~" he teased.

"Mmm you could always have a poster of me if you like~" he joked with a smirk.

Jack returned the expression with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Where can I get one?"

"I'm not sure...but it's good you have the real thing instead." He purred, leaning down to kiss the other softly.

"Well aren't I lucky~" Jack hummed enjoying the feeling of warmth pressed against him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, I appreciate them all very much!**

 **...**

Pitch watched the black sand trail across his hand and slip through his fingers, obeying his every command. It had taken a bit of practice but he'd managed to infect the Sandman's weapon and use it as his own. Now he just needed to test it out against the guardians themselves.

Appearing in the shadows of the open square Pitch took a moment to observe his surroundings. A large fountain burbled calmly in the center as various people strolled around enjoying the fine sunny day. They all believed that their false heroes would protect them without a doubt or care in the world...well it was time to show them just how wrong they were.

He let the fearlings loose, the eager shadows quickly forming bodies of their own and taking the shapes of grotesque mimicries of human and animal alike. Demonic forms that only grew larger and multiplied, hazy filters of light trying to shine through to the panicked masses below. They scattered like ants caught in a rainstorm. Time to watch and drink up the fear as he waited for the guardians to arrive.

...

Jack was at the base training when he got the news. At first he just couldn't believe it, the Nightmare King attacking in broad daylight. North noticed the slight tremor in the frost hero's frame, with a small but reassuring grin he squeezed Jack's shoulder lightly. They could do this.

The group arrived quickly. Jack was to provide backup for Sandy while everyone else focused on rescuing the dozens of civilians. The frost hero would do the best he could, he had yet to perfect the frost lightning but the Nightmare King wasn't privy to such information and that in itself could be a weapon.

Seeing the guardians arrive Pitch stood to attention, seeing how they would formulate a strategy. The Sandman and Frost seemed to be charged with stopping his shadows.

Perfect.

Finding the darkest point of shadow Sandy whipped out a stream of bright sand hoping to grab the King himself. However, in response Pitch couldn't help but laugh. It was just too perfect. Dodging the attack he grabbed the golden whip, letting it curl around his palm. Gripping tightly he released his shadows, the sand infecting and turning black as night, quickly being overcome as the black traveled up to where it connected to the Sandman himself. Laughing in pure delight he stepped out from the cover of darkness, finally revealing himself as he clutched the dark sand he now claimed as his own.

Jack quickly cut off the sand that connected them. Grabbing ahold of the sickened and slowly darkening Sandman, he needed to get out of here and bring him to safety. "Someone get here stat..." He ordered, flying high and ignoring the Nightmare King. A wry smile found its way to his lips as the frost hero considered just how pissed the shadow man would get by being ignored.

However, the Nightmare King just smiled wickedly, the black sand rising around him. "Oh no you don't Frost, I want to have a chat~" Sending the dark sand out he grabbed hold of the frost heroes ankle and wrist, yanking him harshly and sending the Sandman tumbling from his arms.

Jack yelped feeling the burning pain of the shadows. But his attention stayed glued to Sandy. Using his free hand he conjured some ice to catch him, hoping the others could reach him soon.

His thoughts were jarred when he felt two burning arms wrap around him. "Hold tight~" Pitch chuckled before dissolving to the shadows, leaving his fearlings to distract the guardians. Before the frostling could utter a word the two vanished into the depths of dark, twisting shadows.

The darkness felt like a black hole. Jack couldn't see anything and it felt as if the air was stolen from his very lungs. It was so warm and his stomach churned as his body overheated. Then there were the voices. Horrible moans and wails of sorrow and pain mixed with grotesque howls and inhuman laughter. In an attempt to keep himself from passing out he released every bit of ice he could muster.

As they reappeared the shadows wrapped around him, shielding him from the frostlings ice. He chuckled as they parted to reveal a thoroughly bound Jack Frost who looked positively ill. "Good try~ Though my shadows are far too quick to let you do that." Forming two chairs from the shifting darkness Pitch sat in one while he faced the frost hero who sat bound in the other.

Jack narrowed his eyes in an icy glare, his frost powers were being rendered useless and he was exhausted. "What do you want from me?"

"Why I already told you, just a simple chat. You can give me at least that much can't you?" He crooned.

Jack stilled and studied him more carefully. The villain sure did look evil, besides the eyes... he could only associate the color with Pitch. "...what do you want to 'chat' about...?"

The king smiled, "You." Looking around at the crumbling walls he gathered his thoughts. Turning back to the hero he smirked, "But first..." The shadows reached up and tugged down the hood of Frosts cowl, revealing frosty white, windswept hair. Icy blue eyes stared out at him from a beautifully pale, almost pixie like face. "That's better, now I can actually see you."

Jack winced feeling the heat wrap around his neck and pull his cowl off. He was using that as a crutch, so having it taken off made him feel vulnerable. "Well I'm glad...does it make it easier to decide how you're going to kill me?" He growled.

Pitch laughed, the sound echoed by the shadows. "Oh no, not anything so extreme. Maybe to others but not you Frost." Smiling he rested his head on his hand and watched the other speculatively. "Standing up to a hero? That is something to be rewarded not punished."

Jack felt a shiver run up his back, the shadows laughter was just too disturbing. His face contorted into confusion, "Rewarded?"

"Most heroes wouldn't even react to Hammers antics, many do the same as he does. But you not only protected the people in his stead, you called him out as a fool and told the media of their own poisonous ways." With a breathy laugh he shook his head, "You are very interesting Frost, I only wish I really did have some way to reward you."

Trying to pull against the ropes, Jack only felt the shadows tighten. "I-I don't get it. I only did what's right..."

Pitch's smiled widened, "You really are simply that pure aren't you?" He scoffed, rising from his chair in a whirl of shadows. Resting a hand on his chest he looked down at the hero. "Well let me tell you something then, hardly anyone knows how to do what's right anymore. The people, those in charge, even the heroes everyone holds in such high regard." He sneered, "They disgust me." His expression softened to one of curiosity, "But not you..."

The frost hero was stunned into silence for a few moments, finally managing to find his voice. "So you kill them? How's that right?"

"Better to get rid of the diseased cattle before the sickness spreads." He frowned.

"PEOPLE AREN'T CATTLE!" Jack spat working hard against the ropes. "Everyone has hopes and dreams. Sure, some people are bad but that's what jail is for!"

Rage sparks within the villain for a moment, though he quells it. "And you think jail teaches them anything? That is simply a place for them to bide time before going out and doing more damage. Besides, when was the last time anyone put a hero into jail Frost?"

Jack was becoming overwhelmed, the prison system was horrible and the Nightmare King was beginning to make some twisted sense. "... there needs to be improvements in that area but I put a hero in jail a couple days ago..."

"And that is why you are so very interesting. No one else would have the thought to do such a thing." He sighed, "The people hold a blind allegiance to their supposed heroes which only gives them license to abuse their position for their own gain. This system is corrupt beyond measure and yet barely any can see this." He was a victim of this himself after all, until his eyes were opened for him.

Jack stared at his feet, really taking it in. "So your answer to this is to kill people? Why not bring this to light?"

Pitch laughed, a twisted broken thing, "Oh yes, that would go just swimmingly~" Throwing his arms out to the side he looked around, "Who would believe me Frost?" Turning his gaze back to the frostling he frowned, "Even after publicly showing how terrible that hammer hero is do you see people clamoring for justice? For heroes to be questioned?"

The frost hero trembled, "No... there was even a lot of people who stood up for him..."

"Then you see my point." He sighed, "You could do great things Jack Frost, but in this society people will be more apt to label you as villainous or untrustworthy." He smirked, "Which I find truly ironic considering you may be the hero with the best sense of justice in this city. Do you see the problem?"

"Stop! Stop messing with my mind! You kill people!" He protested.

"I'm merely talking to you, it is not my fault you can see the sense in my words." He responded with a soft, satisfied smile. "Though perhaps we have talked enough for today." Walking over the shadow chair disappeared, the frost hero raised up by the nightmare sand. Wrapping an arm around the frostling he smirked and mocked lightly, "Don't move~" before dissolving into shadow.

Reappearing in the town square he saw the remaining guardians still fighting off his fearlings, the Sandman right where they had left him. Calling back his shadows they returned to their master, swirling around him. The guardians took notice, watching with worry and concern plain in their gazes. The frost hero in his arms struggled weakly, feeling sickly warm and drained. "Here, you can have your frostling back~" he chuckled, the nightmare sand practically dropping him at the guardians feet. Toothiana was there to catch him instantly, helping to hold him up by the shoulders as he stood on wobbly legs. "I'm done with him...for now."

"What did you do to him and Sandy!" Bunnymund growled fiercely.

Pitch laughed, beginning to dissolve back into the darkness. "Goodbye guardians~" As quickly as he arrived, he vanished, taking the shadows with him.

Journalists and newscasters began flooding Jack with questions. Eventually the other guardians stepped in, taking hold of Sandy and him.

What happened? Was a much repeated question. Jack heard Bunnymund and North try to keep them at a distance. But he managed to hear one question in particular that truly set him off.

"Do you think The Nightmare King's race played a part?"

Jack stared at the man, he couldn't believe his ignorance. They came from another planet to seek asylum for god sake. He saw the tall women with the golden eyes next to him wince. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard?!" Jack spat. "Sure, we aren't the same race but that doesn't make someone more of a criminal than the other!"

The newscaster was eating it up, "So you're a Nightmare King sympathizer now that he spared your life?" The air took on the chill of winter as the newscaster continued sounding full of himself.

"Ha." This was just so surreal to Jack, "hardly."

"So you're just racist against humans?" The man challenged.

"What? That doesn't even make sense?!" Jack growled in frustration, "When was the last time a human villain was asked if they committed a crime just cause of their race? HUH? Not hearing anything. It's never. I know I don't understand the discrimination Orionan's face... but, I can use my fame as a platform to educate people like you! Why don't you try that? Not too fucking hard. And guess what? My boyfriend is an Orionan! It hurts me thinking of all the stupid fucks like you that treat him differently and allow for that treatment to happen in the first place!"

"Jack needs to rest so we'd appreciate it if you all leave." Toothiana cut in, already picking Jack up and flying him away into the air.

"Asshole!" Jack shouted as Toothiana pulled him up.

Clamoring into the base Jack was immediately deposited into an ice bath already prepared by Catherine. The frigid water soothed his heated skin and eased the steely tension from his muscles. His mind began to fog, thoughts becoming incoherent and the other's voices fading into nothing more than an echo. Eventually Jack passed out, Catherine having to hold his head above the water. "Will he be alright?" She murmured quietly, eyes shining in concern.

"I think so, he's stronger than he looks. He'll just need a bit of time." Toothiana soothed, expression sure as she looked down upon the pale young man.

The other guardians arrived shortly after, laying Sandy onto his bed. The small man was still unconscious, but he was slowly beginning to return to gold. The space over his heart shimmering with a pale golden light. Sure, it was an agonizingly slow rate of recovery, but it was better than nothing.

After a couple of hours Jack awoke curled up on a bed in the infirmary. His body no longer felt heated to the point of melting and his mind felt blissfully refreshed. However, too soon thoughts of the Nightmare King flooded him, his mood instantly dropping.

Luckily, others took notice of his sudden consciousness. "You are awake!" North lumbered into the room, smile large and bright.

Behind him zipped in Toothiana who was instantly by his bedside, "How are you feeling?" Bright purple eyes scrutinized him closely, as if searching for injury.

"Better, I needed that." Jack smiled awkwardly.

"Good, had us bloody worried." Bunnymund sighed, bringing up the rear of the small group.

"Sorry…" the frost hero muttered, feeling guilt surge within him.

Toothiana whapped the large rabbit on the shoulder, "Now look what you did." She hissed, turning back to Jack. "Don't be, we are just glad to have you and Sandy here, safe and recovering." That made Jack feel a little better, the guilt easing just a bit.

North was the first to break the silence, abruptly changing the conversation with a curious smile, "So...you have a boyfriend?" The frostling blushed a deep red, not expecting the sudden personal attention. God, this was the last thing he needed.

Bunnymund crossed his arms, "I'd like to meet him."

"You can't..." Jack mumbled, looking away from the eager crowd.

"Why not?" the rabbit demanded, earning him a warning glance from Toothiana.

"He doesn't know I'm Jack Frost..." he shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"Oh-" Bunnymund at least had the courtesy and good sense to back off.

"Will have to wait then." North reassured, "We can practice patience."

…

Jack made his way back to his apartment slowly, weariness seeping into his bones. He didn't realize the heat from the shadows would affect him so much. Walking in he noticed Pitch was in a good mood, looking like he had a skip in his step. "You sure look happy. Good things happen at work then?"

Seeing Jack Pitch's smile only grew, "Beautifully~" Going over he swept the brunette into an embrace, relishing the closeness. "How was your day?"

Jacks face flushed, "It was long and hot but it's a lot better now that you're here." He smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to be of service~" he kissed the other softly before pulling away, he would never tire of seeing his face turn that adorable shade of pink. "I'll give you a chance to actually come into the apartment I suppose." He chuckled, settling onto the couch.

A light laugh escaped the brunettes lips as he made his way into his bedroom. Depositing his things he returned to the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards. "I don't know if I ever told you this but I find your eyes comforting and beautiful."

Pitch was taken by surprise, the compliment coming out of nowhere. "Really?" He murmured, his heart warming slightly. "Thank you Jack." He responded earnestly.

Jack had felt compelled to say it, events from earlier were still bothering him. Leaving the kitchen he snuggled into Pitch, feeling an awful lot like a cat but he didn't very much care at the moment. "You're welcome."

…

A shift from beneath him brought Jack slowly back to consciousness. Apparently he'd fallen asleep in Pitch's lap. Rubbing the bleariness from his eyes he stared at the television screen. There before him was two yellow eyes boring holes into his skull. He and the Nightmare King were the headlining story. Jack blinked at the screen, "Jack Frost makes the news quite a bit..."

"He does indeed, though it is usually for good reason." Pitch murmured, curious to see what the after affects of his visit were. "It seems they finally have a face to put to the name of this Nightmare King."

Jack forgot that he was really the only one that saw him before... he should have seemed more surprised by that. "Yeah, for a while I doubted he was even real."

The story showed scenes of their fight and Jack Frost getting kidnapped along with his confrontation of the reporters after the incident. Hearing what the reporter on the scene said to the frost hero made Pitch stiffen, his words were callous but he spoke what he thought to be the truth. He had been born here on this planet but his family had been part of those that first sought asylum here. Back then ideas like this were spoken freely and often. But Jack Frosts words surprisingly soothed him minutely, to think he would say such things in his people's defense...even with the implications it would place upon him. After the footage they turned to a panel of experts brought together to discuss the topic, one of which being the man named Caleb from earlier features. The newscaster prompted the assembled scholars, "So, what are your takes on this?"

Caleb was the first to answer, "Yet again, there's just so much that is unknown. Truly, the only things we do know are what this Nightmare King looks like and that his powers cause terror. However, I believe his main goals were to strike fear in people's hearts and to draw Jack Frost out. The frost hero is really the only one that has dared confront him. This is where more information would help, if the Nightmare King wanted to put him in his place he easily could have killed him. So that leads me to believe he's toying with him and maybe even fascinated with him."

"That's quite a far leap," one of the other men scoffed, "Jack Frost isn't that big of a player. Someone tiny like that and so controversial! I think the Nightmare King was just warning other heroes."

Jack frowned, did they just call him 'tiny'? He's perfectly average height...

The newscaster interrupted, "Also, an update on Sanderson, he's recovering quickly and should be fine in a couple of days." This spurred the group into a discussion about the mysterious Sandman and theories on his abilities.

Eventually, one of the men abruptly changed topics back to the controversial frost hero. "Jack Frost should stay out of politics."

The woman on the panel frowned, "I think his message was great."

Shaking his head the man continued, "How would someone like that understand the world? He's young, gets a lot of media attention... not a lot of its good either, and he clearly doesn't know what the real world is like."

Clenching his jaw Pitch watched the reporters debate his reasonings for what he had done and the treatment of his people as if it was simply politics. No one's rights and reputation should be a matter of politics, it was sickening and left him feeling both hollow and angry. Jack noticed Pitch clench up... he already guessed he'd be upset by the news today. While still laying in his lap he wrapped his arms around the other tightly not saying anything. If Pitch wanted to talk he would. Feeling those cool arms wrap around him eased the tension in his jaw. "...views such as that...the treatment of a people being a matter of politics..." he muttered, sighing. "I do not understand how over 20 years later this is still a problem." His eyes stayed glued to the screen, noticing not for the first time how every face looking back at him was that of a human, mutation or no he could tell they were still of the same species, not a single Orionan scholar, and it upset him deeply.

"Pitch... you're right, it shouldn't be." he responded, holding him tighter. He couldn't stand seeing the other in pain, but there was only so much he could do at the moment.

It was almost as if he was in a trance, speaking without thinking first for the first time in years. "It is that kind of thinking, those ideals, that lead to the death of my wife and daughter." He murmured.

Jack's eyes widened as his head turned abruptly, staring up at the older man in unconcealed shock. "What did you just say?"

Realizing what he'd just said he chuckled softly, the sound wrong and broken. "Sorry...I sort of let that slip out of nowhere didn't I?"

"No, no it's fine! Don't be sorry. I just had no idea." He reassured hurriedly, trying not to sound too overwhelmed.

Pitch sighed, his hand absentmindedly going to run through Jack's soft brown hair. "They were in town while I was at work, it was in a district mostly comprised of our own people...they should have been safe..."

"I'm sorry Pitch," Jack murmured quietly.

"It's alright...it was years ago and I know you don't hold the same ideals..." he smiled sadly, "Everyone puts so much faith into the heroes but I just can't. They weren't there to save my family, only saving the humans that happened to be there...the news said it was a time sensitive situation but I know better." He frowned, expression souring. "I still see the same thing happen today. My kind are never the first to be saved..." Shaking his head a look of resignation settled over his sharp features. "But maybe this Jack Frost will be different. And in any case..." he turned soft, painful eyes to Jack. "I have you."

Jack felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't believe Pitch had gone through so much... He would be different. If only to prove it to Pitch. Hugging him tightly Jack buried his face into the taller mans torso. "I'm glad."

"Sorry ladies but Jack Frost has a boyfriend." A smooth, baritone breaks the silence, grabbing the two mens attention instantly. The news had ended and gave way to a talk show featuring a large image of the frost hero.

A redheaded woman sitting at a table on screen tittered with laughter, "And it seems he likes them tall and strong. I think we have the same taste in men." They showed another picture of him, this time an action shot with his cowl blown back in the wind allowing his hair to flutter about his face. It honestly made him look beautiful.

The guy from earlier responded, "I think it's pretty obvious, look at how pretty he is. Even I'm attracted to that and I'm straight!"

"Can you shut it off?" Jack mumbled. He felt disgusted and violated even if those were just words.

"Gladly." Pitch frowned, turning off the vile thing. "Sometimes I hate society more than I can stand." People had no respect.

Jack let out a heavy, dragged out sigh. "Yeah, it's uncomfortable..."

Leaning down the taller man kissed Jacks pale forehead. "I agree, it's invasive the attention they put on these heroes. I may not like them but I still feel it is wrong." The frost hero couldn't help but allow a small, warm smile to grace his lips as he wondered not for the first time how he'd gotten so lucky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Trigger/content warning, there will be a bit of smut at the end of the chapter so feel free to skip if that's not your cup of tea.**

After the incident with the Orionans Jack wanted to help and he knew a person that might point him in the right direction. Eventually he was able to meet up with the golden eyed reporter as Jack Frost. She suggested he come to a protest in town for her people. Everyone was afraid of the backlash caused by the Nightmare King and wanted to do something about it. He agreed quickly, he wasn't one for press conferences but if he could help in any way then he would.

A couple of days later he descended onto the scene, his hero uniform rustling in the wind. To everyone's surprise there was a swarm of media, well everyone besides Jack himself. Most of them were there to get a glimpse of Jack Frost, knowing he was planning to speak. But that was exactly what he wanted.

Taking the microphone, Jack spoke warmly, "Thank you all for coming out today. I'd like to introduce the first speaker. She has a doctorate in Education and Culture and teaches at the local University. Here's Doctor Rhevogh." Jack stepped to the side, standing with the group of speakers.

A tall golden eyed women with long dark hair and a well fitted suit walked up. Her speech was inspiring and had suggestions for how the government could go about helping her people. Another five people talked before the speeches were done. The news media that came to see Jack Frost were frustrated. Jack only talked for a short period of time. And when they tried to talk to him after he was busy talking to the protesters and showing them support.

Later that night he went home to Pitch. It was becoming a habit of them sitting on the couch reading and watching the news. He was beginning to love the routine.

The big news of the evening was about Captain Hammer Hand breaking out of jail. To which Jack frowned but decidedly ignored it for now. Instead focusing on the side story that was now being presented about Jack Frost attending the Orionan protest. The brunette felt a sense of almost pride and happiness surge through him. Orionans never showed up on the news but now their protest was getting a featured story because of his fame. Covering the topic briefly they showed the professor presenting. Truthfully, they couldn't simply use clips of Jack Frost because it would have been far too short. Therefor, they were forced to show some of the actual protest's content just as he had planned.

Pitch watched the screen in surprise, at first he'd been a bit annoyed seeing the frost hero barge in on a protest centered on his people. But as the short story concluded he realized how intelligent he had been. By making an appearance it guaranteed press coverage as well as sending a message to those watching that he supports these people. He barely talked but that was the point, he deliberately made himself not the focus, in a way tricking the media to be there. Chuckling in disbelief he shook his head, "I can't believe he managed that..."

"I know the media didn't cover it too much but there's a lot of articles online about it now too, covering the speakers and their ideas." he smiled up at Pitch.

"That is...fantastic." He breathed, a hint of a smile playing at the edges of his lips. This Jack Frost...he very much wanted to have another talk with him.

Jack nodded happily. It wasn't much but he was happy he could help. "Oh yeah, before I forget, is it ok if I have a couple friends over tomorrow?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Are these new friends of yours?" Pitch asked lightly, a relaxed feeling settling over him.

"Well two of them are and then Jamie." The brunette was just glad he was actually making friends.

"I will make myself scarce." He chuckled, glad to hear Jack was settling in well and making more friends. He deserved them.

A bright smile settled on the others features, "You don't have to worry about it." Pitch could be so understanding.

...

The three groaned at the screen as Cupcake, once again, won the match. She had been kicking their butts at video games for the past hour. Catherine bowed out of the next game but Jack and Jamie were not giving up without a fight. After a while they heard Pitch walk in.

Catherine lit up instantly, "Jack is that your boyfriend?" Jack's face flushed a deep scarlet. He and Pitch had never really discussed it...what would he think? Jamie merely sighed seeing Jack's struggle and Cupcake rolled her eyes.

While Jack was left reeling, trying to make a decision, Catherine stood and greeted Pitch with a handshake, "Hello I'm Catherine, nice to meet you finally."

Pitch stared down at the beaming woman, had he just heard her call him Jack's boyfriend? Was that how he saw them already? He smiled, plenty ok with such a title in all honesty, plus that blush on Jack's face was far too cute. "It is nice to meet you as well, I see Jack has spoken of me?" He mused.

"After he let it slip a couple days ago, yeah." The red head smirked.

"No wonder Jack has a height complex," Cupcake whistled, chewing her gum. Everyone in the room was taller than him. Catherine only a smidge while Cupcake was a couple inches taller along with Jamie.

Jack frowned, face still bright red, "Hey, I'm average!"

Pitch laughed, "It's ok Jack, I like your height."

"Good," he pouted.

"So tell us more about yourself?" Catherine smiled at Pitch.

"My I didn't know I would be interviewed, I would have dressed more appropriately." He joked lightly. "I'm not very interesting I assure you."

"If Jack likes you I'm sure you are. He mentioned you did business at night, Jack sometimes doesn't explain things the best," the auburn haired woman pressed with a quiet chuckle.

"I was trying to figure out if you were a stripper or some kind of loan shark?" Cupcake jumped in. Jamie just sat back relaxed, watching the scene play out before him. Meanwhile Jack was slowly dying of pure embarrassment.

Pitch tried to contain his laughter but found he couldn't. Controlling himself to a series of giggles he cleared his throat. "Oh nothing so entertaining as that. I work in business, particularly investments. Some of the clients my company has are far too busy to meet during the day so it is my job to accommodate their schedules." He'd concocted a believable story quite some time ago.

"See Jack it's not that hard," Catherine laughed, "But I know that feeling."

"Your job requires a similar situation?" He asked curiously, he wondered just what sort of people Jack had made friends with.

"Yes, I'm the manager for The Guardians. It calls for the weirdest hours. While Cupcake," she pointed at the girl across the room, "has it easier, she does their costumes." Cupcake simply nodded in response, a look of pride shining in her eyes.

Keeping his composure Pitch looked at them with a look of slight wonder, "My really? That is very impressive. We should be discussing your line of work more than my own." He chuckled, "I would imagine such positions would be quite stressful." Inside a flutter of nerves went through him, but it also excited him. Jack was becoming friends with quite the interesting sort, it was a bit dangerous for him to be so involved but it made things that much more fun.

Catherine shook her head, "Mines pretty boring too. All I do is paperwork and redistribute funds. Like a major portion of our profit from the fight with the Nightmare King went to fixing water mains. Because Jack Frost destroyed the water fountain."

Jamie perked up, "I still think that's interesting. You seem like you're always talking about Jack Frost."

'That's because she's actually a sadist.' Jack thought bitterly, shooting the redhead a discreet look.

"I don't like him if that's what you mean. Actually, that reminds me of a funny story. He did try and hit on me once. Big emphasis on try." Catherine continued.

Cupcake smirked in amusement, "Really? And you didn't share this with me before?"

Catherine giggled, "Alright, so you know how North adores the whole Santa theme, well Jack Frost and I were both under a mistletoe. So him being himself just stared at me for a good five minutes bright red, while we waited for the others to show up. And the kicker is he didn't even realize I knew."

Cupcake bellowed with laughter, "I'm not sure if that's precious or painful." Jack was dying inside, he found it hilarious and painful at the same time.

'Innocent indeed' Pitch thought with a chuckle, "The poor thing." Jack ended up just sprawling on the floor not even trying anymore.

"Yeah, I don't understand why people think he could be a villain. If they actually met him, they'd know he's just a very awkward and kind person." Catherine sighed.

People can be both kind and a villain, at least that's what Pitch believed. Some would call him kind and yet he was arguably one of the most feared villains around. Sometimes it was those with kindness and a wish to change the world who became the most fearsome. "From what I have been able to see on the news I would have to agree with you, he seems quite kind and self sacrificing to me." Which could be a potent combination if pushed the right way.

"Don't forget adorably awkward!" Cupcake snickered. The conversation slowly drifted to other things and Pitch found the chance to excuse himself to his room.

…

Much later the apartment grew quiet. Seeing that as his cue Pitch left his bedroom and found Jack lounging on the couch. "So, when did I become your boyfriend?" He hummed, amusement alite in his golden eyes.

Jack jumped awake, he'd been drifting in a state of near sleep but now he was suddenly alert. "Ah...well…" He stammered, unsure what to say before sighing and settling on the truth. "I'm sorry, they kinda made that decision and I didn't really know how to correct them."

With a quiet breath of laughter a slow smile graced his sharp features. "I'm not mad Jack. I found it rather amusing really."

The brunette looked to Pitch in surprise, "Oh, oh that's good." Wait amusing how? Was the idea of being his boyfriend somehow a joke to him? A cold, heavy weight began to seep into his bones at the thought.

Delicate brows scrunched together in concern as the older man crossed the distance between them and sat beside Jack on the couch. He could sense a bit of fear coming from the other, though it was a fairly muddled and complicated to read. It was enough to clue him in on what Jack must have been thinking. "I would hope that was the direction our relationship was taking after all." He murmured.

Those large brown eyes still held a smidgen of what Pitch thought to be disbelief, "Really? So...I can call you my boyfriend then?" Jack wanted to be absolutely sure. He hated ambiguous situations or having to guess how he should act.

"Only if I may call you mine." Pitch countered with a smirk.

Visible relief flooded through the brunette along with a warmth that colored his gaze. "Deal."

Reaching out a pale hand the older man began to play with Jacks equally fair one. For a few moments they sat in that comfortable silence but a few questions nagged his mind. "Those are quite the interesting bunch of friends you have."

Jack chuckled, a flutter of nervousness in his stomach that he wasn't sure whether to attribute to the question or the attention being given to his fingers. "Yeah, I still find it hard to believe we all met but I'm glad. They're really great people."

"How did you meet?" Pitch hummed, tracing Jacks palm.

'Shit, gotta think fast.' The frost hero scrambled for a plausible story, eventually settling on, "Well Cupcake and Catherine saw me struggling in a clothing store and took pity on me! We just kinda hit it off from there."

Thin lips pulled up into an amused grin, that seemed very much like Jack. "Lucky you~ Though I wonder just how many you have fawning over you when I'm not around?"

"What…?" What was he talking about? "No one really pays much attention to me to be honest." He shrugged, well unless he was Jack Frost at the time. Wait...Pitch couldn't possibly be jealous, could he?

"That's a shame, you deserve much more than that." His expression of false pity fell away to a predatory grin, "I suppose I will simply have to spoil you with my own attention~"

Ok nope, not jealous. Just kinda possessive and weirdly hot. ...why did he think that was hot? "How do you plan to do that?" He challenged uncertainly, a light blush coating his cheeks.

This was all too perfect, he was going to have fun with this. "Well, one way would be to simply explain to you how utterly adorable you are." His free hand came up to caress a warm cheek, "The blush creeping across your face, the slight freckles on your cheeks." His hand smoothed over the soft locks of hair, "Soft, thick hair the same warm shade as your chocolate eyes." Resting his hand on the back of the others neck he drew forward, his lips hovering over Jack's. "Not to mention your perfectly soft, pale pink lips."

Meanwhile, the frost hero's heart was hammering in his chest. The blush had skyrocketed in intensity, his face now burning. Sometimes he couldn't believe how this man could do something so utterly sappy and cliche yet make it seem so damn cool and suave. His frost teetered on the edge of spilling from his control, he had to force himself to focus and keep it in check.

"Or," Pitch murmured, warm breath ghosting over Jack's skin. "I could simply show you~" The kiss was soft, almost sweet. But behind it was a fire only further stoked by the slight pull of the large, slender hand at the back of the brunettes neck. Jack was disoriented by the spicy, cinnamon like taste of Pitch's mouth and was surprised by how much he yearned for more of that heat.

Pitch treaded carefully, they had discussed a few things about their relationship but not necessarily as detailed as they should have about physical intimacy. He knew this much would be fine at least but he would have to get an answer from Jack about more soon. However, for now he simply enjoyed the kiss, the way Jacks tongue slid against his in a dizzying dance of hot and cold, a spicy mintiness that he was beginning to crave. The hand atop Jack's slid up his bare arm slowly, then down his torso. He could feel the lithe body underneath the thin, cotton of his shirt.

In response Jack could only shiver, his hands coming up to bury into thick, inky hair. His every nerve was attuned to Pitch and his touch, scent, and taste. Shifting his weight Jack moved to face the other, his knees pressed into the cushions of the couch. Pitch pulled away from the kiss, lips kissing a trail to Jacks ear and biting gently. The brunette whimpered quietly, breath coming in short pants. Long fingers slid under the thin cotton, roaming over the cool skin and lean muscle. "Do you want me Jack?" Pitch purred, noticing the already growing bulge in the others pants.

A shiver raced up Jack's spine, his body thrummed with adrenaline and sudden energy. "Yes." He murmured, even though judging by the tightness of his pants he assumed Pitch was already well aware of that.

His hands continued to explore, fingers tracing over the sensitive skin. Pausing only to pinch and caress the pert nipples of Jack's chest. The quiet moans these actions produced were like music to his ears. "Can I touch you? Help you with your growing...problem~" he chuckled breathily.

He didn't know exactly what he wanted or what Pitch wanted to do. Jack didn't want to have sex with him, not yet. But his body wanted some kind of release and he had a feeling the older man could assist him in all the right ways. Honestly, he couldn't think of any good reason to say no. "...please~" He groaned, feeling a particularly hard squeeze to his now sensitive chest.

Pitch's smile widened in excitement, taking hold of the shirt once more he brought it up and over Jack's head. While the brunette was distracted he took the chance to send a shadow out to get the bottle from the drawer of his nightstand. It had returned as the fabric revealed Jack's smooth, pale torso. Unable to resist the urge Pitch leaned forward, kissing the others neck and trailing down to his shoulder. He bit down lightly at first, a gasp leaving Jack's lips that soon changed to a moan when he began to suck and bite harder. Pulling away he breathed a sigh of pleasure seeing the darkening mark. "If I could I would litter you with marks like these. But perhaps another time."

The brunettes hands gripped raven locks tightly, his pants now horrendously uncomfortable. He wanted to do more to Pitch, to make him come undone but his pleasure fogged mind could barely concentrate on keeping his frost contained. Then he felt warm lips press hungrily to his once more and purposeful hands slide up his thighs. Unconsciously Jack spread his legs apart, whimpering as the confines of his pants were undone. Cool air greeted his heated skin and he wanted so badly for even a hint of friction.

Pitch reached over for the bottle, warming a bit of the liquid in his hands before trailing teasing fingers up his length. Rubbing his thumb lightly over the head he elicited and needy groan from the brunette. "Don't tease me." He whined breathlessly as he broke away from the older man's lips. His body shook, craving the release Pitch had promised.

"But teasing is half the fun~" he hummed, continuing the feather light touches.

He wasn't going to beg, the asshole couldn't make him. But after a few agonizing minutes of the slow teasing strokes Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Pitch, please." The brunette groaned.

"Now that's a good boy~" he purred, finally wrapping his hands around the other's cock. His strokes were slow but insistent, creating a languid rhythm that sent waves of bliss shooting through Jack's body. He was already so close that it was ridiculous, his stomach warming and tightening with that all too familiar sensation.

Feeling Jack's hips begin to thrust up to meet him Pitch chuckled, moving his hand faster. Biting the brunettes ear he ordered, "Moan for me Jack~"

The low, rough voice made him quiver and moan upon command. He would never admit it but hearing that voice demand things from him gave him a thrill like no other. It made Jack want to listen and comply, he wanted to please. And Pitch loved it, he drank in the sight of Jack shivering and moaning in response to his touch. His lips were swollen and wet and lust clouded eyes watched him from behind heavy lids. One day he would make this young man his but for now he would commit this beautiful sight to memory. All too soon the pleasure crested, the coil within Jack snapped and pleasure ran through his very veins. A loud, wanton moan escaped his lips as his cum coated the others hand and his own stomach. The brunettes body shook as he came down from the high, rendered breathless as he slumped forward to lean on Pitch. "Holy shit."

The older man chuckled at the response, his clean hand rubbing soothing circles into Jack's back. "You liked it then?"

"How could I not? I mean," Jack paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I should've called you my boyfriend a long time ago."

"There is so much more I could do to you Jack~" he purred, "Eventually."

Before, the idea of being with someone more experienced like Pitch would have made him hesitant. But now, that promise thrilled him and sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. "I look forward to it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Trigger warning, minor character death and later in the chapter there is a scene of dub-con.**

 **I will always include warnings at the beginnings of chapters for anything potentially concerning, however, I would like to point out that this is a rated M story and it's for a good reason. This story centers around themes such as morality, death, and society which means it's going to include some not so comfy scenes. I understand it is hard for people to see these things and that's why I like to include warnings at the beginnings of chapters so you can go in cautiously or avoid it all together. I say this now because so far the story has been pretty light but I am planning for it to get darker.**

 **But on a different note: There are a couple songs I have found that describe this version of Pitch exactly and I felt like sharing them lol. "Lonely Road to Absolution" by Billy Talent, "Borderline" by Tove Styrke, and "Woke the Fuck Up" by Jon Bellion. For Jack I really like "The Good in Me" by Jon Bellion. Bonus: "Troubled Times" by Green Day kinda describes Jack, Pitch, and this story as a whole in a way as well. :) There's so many more but those are my favorites and I couldn't resist.**

 **...**

Walking among the dim street lamps, his coat dripping in shadow and billowing behind him Pitch strode towards just the place he needed. Finding the squat, dilapidated building he descended the stone steps and slid inside. The dull buzz of the dimly lit room shifted to that of feint murmuring, the atmosphere quickly becoming tense with fear and unease. Letting his fearlings slither out from his body and writhe around his shadowy figure he regarded the roughed up crowd around him with cold eyes. "I have something of a request for all of you, though I know you'll be apt to follow whatever it is I say to the very letter." He grinned, sharp teeth glistening in the lowlight. "I'm sure you all have heard of Jack Frost by now?" Many in the room stayed silent while some nodded and a few brave souls managed a verbal sign of acknowledgement. "Lovely, I want you to spread a warning for me. Jack Frost is mine, no one else will do so much as touch him without my distinct order." A few murmurs of mockery or dissent could be heard much to the fear of others in the room. Pitch could easily pinpoint the handful who did such, "And if anyone should refuse to heed my request..." the fearlings shot out, consuming those few who had voiced their opposing opinion, dissolving them into shadow. Everyone was nodding with wide eyes darting between the Nightmare King himself and his loyal pets. "I'm glad we could come to this understanding~" he purred, disappearing into the dark, he had other business to attend to.

…

The next afternoon Pitch waited in the shadows of an abandoned warehouse near one of the business districts, the setting sun filtering red through the cracked and dusty windows. His fearlings grew restless as they sensed the approaching men. It was about time, the villain had begun to grow impatient. Truthfully, this whole situation should have been finished with last night when he met up with his informant. Unfortunately, the bumbling idiot couldn't manage to send his message clear enough. So now he had to go to all this trouble to deliver it personally. At least it would give him a chance to dispose of the useless informant.

Just then a portly, balding man poked his head inside, seeing Pitch he smiled nervously and attempted to push the doors open. Growling in frustration the shade sent his fearlings to shove the doors aside and drag the man inside along with his guest. Their shouts of surprise were cut off by inky tendrils wrapping tight around them and shutting their mouths. "Glad you could finally make it." he turned cold eyes to the well dressed and coiffed man that was before him. "Pleasure to meet you." Muffled shouts came from the man, deciding to humor him Pitch allowed the inky tendril to be moved aside.

Gasping for breath the man glared at him, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Well he was supposed to tell you something but as it turns out he's useless." Pitch spat, glaring at the quivering welp. "I will give you this offer only once, end that scam you call a business or I will simply kill you and handle it myself."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! No way!" The owner growled in outrage.

Sharp white teeth glittered behind Pitch's smile, "Have it your way~" he purred, his fearlings eagerly creeping up the man's limbs.

The man began to struggle harder, a few chunks of hair falling loose from its perfectly coiffed style. "No...wait...w-what are these things?" His voice had grown a panicked edge as he stared at the shadows slowly engulfing him.

"They are my fearlings, they obey only me and soon you will join them~" he hummed, watching in unconcealed amusement as his prey finally lost composure and struggled as hard as he could.

"Please no! I'll do whatever you ask just let me go!" He begged, howling in pain as the shadows burned his skin.

"You had your chance I'm afraid." Watching the man be devoured by his fearlings he felt the portly man's fear rolling off of him in waves. As the shadows parted and revealed an empty void where the well dressed man had been Pitch turned his cold gaze to his informant. "Unfortunately, I can't have any witnesses."

"S-sir I won't s-say a peep, I p-promise!" He stammered our hysterically, a panicked smile spreading his thin lips wide.

The Nightmare King smirked humorlessly, ""I can't possibly trust you. You're a rat, and a terrible employee at that." With a wave of his hand the shadows eagerly began to devour the man, cutting off his panicked screams. Pitch walked away from the roiling mass, they would be finished soon and he wanted to be rid of the dingy place.

...

Walking back from training Jack was a few blocks from the apartment when he heard a booming crash. He was on the scene in a flash, instantly he recognized Captain Hammerhand but he was fighting with someone. Closer inspection revealed it to be none other than Gene Girl, the blonde was a newer hero but had shown initiative and fire that attracted the masses. However, now she appeared to be struggling against the might of the large hero, she could match his ability but not his experience. Running into a nearby back alley, he slipped off his clothes, revealing an icy blue and white spandex suit he always wore underneath his clothes. Just in case. He hated it but it was easier than carrying around his official suit and he needed to be ready at a moments notice.

Letting the ice flow through his veins brunette hair frosted over and eyes turned a blazing blue. The bracelet on his wrist transformed into his beloved staff. He still didn't understand how North had done it, but he was reminded once again how grateful he was for the bracelet disguise.

Flying out from the concealment he spotted Gene Girl getting punched particularly hard, her body hurtling towards a wall. Luckily, Jack was there to catch her, his back colliding with the brick in her sted knocking him breathless. The blonde turned to glance at him, "Jack Frost…" she breathed in disbelief.

Hammerhand stared down the two, an expression of malice twisting his features. "Just who I was looking for!" He shouted.

Peeling himself away from the wall Jack faced the man, determination fueling him. Gene Girl stayed back, holding her bruised jaw and letting the frost hero handle the brute. Hammerhand charged, the lumbering man surprisingly quick on his feet as he reared back for a hit. But Jack easily dodged, being far more nimble. It was almost sad how easy it was for him to dodge blow after blow. Letting the winds carry him he flew above the man, the hulking figure growling in frustration as he readied to jump. But before he could move another muscle Jack froze him in place, creating a rather ugly statue.

Turning his attention to the blonde hero he smiled reassuringly as he floated over, "I'm sure someone will be here soon to help with all this."

Her eyes lit up, like looking at a celebrity, "Thank you for helping me!"

Seeing Jack Frost, Pitch smiled, the other seemed to get involved rather often. Stepping into the shadows, away from prying eyes, Pitch let the shadows dance across his skin, clothing him in their flowing embrace. Stepping into the light those around him backed away, terror evident as they strayed from his path. Releasing his hold he allowed the fearlings to seep out towards the heroes. They quickly took up the bait, leaping from the ground and racing towards them.

Jack jumped in front of Gene Girl to shield her, "Get out of here!" However, suddenly he felt cold metal press against his neck. Tilting his head to get a better view, disbelief shone in his icy blue eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

"The Nightmare King wants you alive... this is the only way I can get out alive too."

Pitch chuckled at the hero who was clearly growing desperate. "Oh my. That's not very heroic of you...perhaps you didn't fully understand my warning." Slithering out from a nearby shadow a fearling grasped her ankle and clawed its way up her body, others quickly joining it and drowning her in their choking darkness. "That poor excuse of a hero should have listened." He sighed dramatically, turning his attention to the frost hero. "I would like to speak with you Frost, do you have a moment?"

Jack fell back, terrified by what he had witnessed. Looking up at the shade in disbelief he scrambled to his feet, "Like hell! You just killed her?!"

"I did not kill her." He frowned, "Merely...gave her a new lease on life." The fearlings wrapped around him affectionately, "I think she will enjoy her new place."

Jack trembled slightly, "Those things are people...?"

Pitch hummed, "A few...but not all, not even most really. But lately my fearlings have been growing lonely having so many of them slaughtered by the Sandman, and you too I suppose. I simply cannot deny their wishes for companionship."

That was it, he had heard enough. Jack focused his rage within him and released a splintering wave of energy through his staff and towards the Nightmare King. A crackling sound filled the air as a bolt of jagged ice shot out and aimed for the villains heart.

Pitch smiled, black sand cascading up to absorb the blow. "Nice try Frost~" the sand whipped out to grab the hero, undeterred by the ice. The frost hero hopped onto the wind and dodged nimbly before sending another barrage of ice. Seeing the ice he disappeared into shadow, reappearing nearby as fearlings surrounded the two, blocking off any chance the frost hero had of running. "I don't wish to use force frostling." Pitch warned, the sand regrouping around him.

Jack came to an abrupt halt making sure to keep his distance from the edges of the shadow dome. "It seems like you're fine using it on everyone else?"

"But you are not everyone else, now are you?" Pitch smirked, "No you're much different and much more interesting."

His hands twisted tightly around the wood of his staff. Why did he care about him so much? He wasn't special, no one deserved to die. Thinking back to their first conversation, it almost seemed like a dream from how dazed he was at the time. "I make mistakes too, I'm not this perfect hero that you envision me as..."

"Of course you do, that is part of being alive. Yet so many like to think otherwise. Like that man you froze in your ice moments ago, he believes he is perfect. Without fault. Prison and humiliation did nothing to change this, did it?" He gestured to his shadows, "And that woman who was prepared to use you as a bargaining chip, do you think that would be an isolated incident? That she wouldn't do it again perhaps with an innocent bystander?" He shook his head, "These people? They don't change. They are incapable of seeing their own shortcomings in order to change."

It was like he could feel the sharp blade of the knife pressing into his neck all over again. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat Jack frowned, "Yes they could! You said yourself that the prison system sucks. So if we work on changing it people might have the chance!"

"That is the difference between us Frost, you have the naive hope that people can change while I know the reality that they cannot." The shadows around them sprung after the frost hero, gripping his arms, legs, anything they could.

Jack yelped, burning wherever they touched. He trembled slightly, was that really the only difference between them? Surely not. "Let me go!"

"Not yet, I wish to spend a little time with you Frost." He smiled, the black sand following him as he approached the struggling hero. "By the way, nice spandex." He mocked with a quirked brow before the nightmare sand touched the frostlings temple, knocking him out into dark dreams.

...

The room around them was dim, lit only by a shaft of light trickling down from a hole in the floor above. His fearlings whispered from the corners where the darkness was deep and impenetrable. In the center sat the unconscious frost hero upon a chair made of shadow. The pixie-like face contorted into an expression of discomfort and fear, no doubt plagued by nightmares. Pitch watched him a moment, still contained by the black sand, wondering just how long he could keep him here. A handful of fearlings dropped from the ceiling, informing him the surrounding area was clear. They could stay a while without being detected, that was for sure.

Looking back to the frost hero Pitch noticed something odd, walking closer he watched as the others white hair began to almost melt at the very tips. Reaching up he touched it with his hand, the white hair felt a bit coarse to the touch, almost as if a fine layer of frost coated it. The tips were slowly melting to an average shade of warm brown, this hair much softer under his fingertips.

So the frostlings power worked similar to his own? As he watched more of the hair kept fading to that soft brown and suddenly it struck him. Jack Frost looked horribly familiar, he remembered noticing it before but the brown hair brought another pixie faced brunette to the front of his mind.

Was his Jack truly the frost hero?

It made sense. As it turns out he didn't have a type for small, adorable, and beautiful men. He was simply attracted to one in particular. As realization settled in so too did shame. How had he not connected the dots sooner? It had been so terribly obvious after all? They even looked the same! But he had to remind himself that he had been living with Jackson Overland; plain, adorably soft, ordinary, kind and unconfident Jack. Not the cocky, brash, but empathetic Jack Frost. Sure he should have seen it, but it made sense that he wouldn't be able to think of them as being remotely the same person.

Moreover, this could benefit him. Perhaps Jack could be even more useful now. It made the situation more precarious but it also made things far more interesting.

Eventually, Jack found consciousness, eyes fluttering open slowly. Lifting his heavy head he tried to peer into the dark, shadowy surroundings but was unable to see much. Fear thrummed through him as exhaustion weighed him down, the heat was stifling.

Seeing the other waken he purred from the shadows, "I didn't know you were a brunette Frost~"

The hero froze, heart hammering in his chest for all to hear. Around them the darkness seemed to press closer, eager to taste. His head whipped around to look where the voice had come from, frost spilling out over him and returning his body to its heroic visage. This was about the worst person to see him like this... He grit his teeth unsure what to say.

"There's no need to hide it~" Leaving the darkness he smiled, the fear rolling off of the other in waves. "Though I must admit your frost power makes you have a more magical beauty than adorable charm."

"What...? Are you hitting on me?" Jack scoffed as he tried to struggle again only making the bonds burn more.

Pitch chuckled, would the other change his tune if he knew who he was? "I can appreciate someone's looks without being considered a flirt, the news does it to you and other heroes all the time don't they? Or are you different from other heroes and dislike the attention?" He knew the answer was yes, Jack had already told him so.

"Oh I love all the attention, especially when I wear this outfit." he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't have pegged you one for skin tight spandex." He teased, quirking a brow.

"I'm not," he deadpanned. "I keep it on under my regular clothes just in case."

Pitch laughed, "I assumed as much, your sarcasm wasn't lost on me."

"Good, sometimes it's missed with mass murderers, ya know?" He sent him a cold glare.

"You kill a few bad eggs and suddenly people look down on you." The villain sniffed.

"You can't just kill people!? Whether they're good or bad. Do you have a god complex? Because THAT'S what it sounds like." Jack spat.

Pitch smiled, quickly crossing the distance between them and tangling his hand into white, frosty hair he pulled and forced the frostling to look at him. "Oh no, nothing so tawdry as that. I'm aware of my imperfections and I know my methods are unsavory. But if it leads to change what does the process matter in the end? It's a classic case of sacrificing a few to save the many."

Jack grit his teeth meeting the others eyes, "What's your game? Why do we have to sacrifice any?"

"Nothing else seems to be working." He murmured, looking into icy blue eyes and soaking in the others delectable chilled fear. It was like a shock to his senses and sent a shiver down his spine.

Jack bit his lip, he hated it... he actually felt empathy for him, "It's ok for you to be angry and want change... there's other ways. More education, political and social reforms..."

Pitch chuckled, "That will never happen unprompted in this society. Though I find it endearing you believe it will."

"So what, are you planning a revolution?" Jack prompted, his head hurt from thinking so much.

"I'm hoping to simply open society's eyes to see the places they are lacking. If fear is the only way to do it, then so be it. Better they fear me and inspire change than continue in this disgusting fashion." He smirked, "You don't seem as afraid of me now."

"Eh, not sure if I just said fuck it or what. I don't really have any control over whether you kill me or not anymore anyways. But-" he looked down avoiding his eyes, "You're also human. Not just this faceless villain."

"I won't kill you Frost. You are one hero I will keep alive." Narrowing his eyes his smile turned wicked. "Unless you change your ideals and give me reason to. Contrary to popular belief, I only kill for a purpose."

Jack felt a small bit of relief but blazing anger was quick on its tail, "I won't let you do whatever you want! Even if the people don't fit your ideals, I won't let you kill them!" He lashed out, pulling hard against the shadows binding him.

Pitch chuckled, "Good, I like a challenge~" Using his other hand he firmly grabbed the frostlings chin, forcing his face up to look at his. Frost skittered across his skin as he brought his lips to hover near the heroes. "Do you hate me Frost?" He purred.

Jack bit his own lip, he wished he could but, "No... I don't..."

"Good~" he murmured, before connecting their lips in a heated and dominating kiss. The others lips much colder than he was used to and sending a pleasant sensation over his skin. Jack, however, turned to stone. He gasped for breath once the shade pulled away, he was like a furnace burning him through. Licking his lips the villain smiled hungrily, "I could get used to that~"

Jack looked at him in disbelief, the twisted thing was he hadn't hated it. Pale cheeks grew red, "What the hell was that!?"

Pitch laughed, he still adored that blush. "Did you dislike it?" He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"...no," he mumbled. "But what the hell? I don't get why you'd do that?"

He smirked, biting the frostlings bottom lip before moving his lips to his ear. "Because it's fun, and I find you attractive, tell me Frost, do you like to have fun?" He murmured. Jack trembled, this wasn't good at all. He liked it and that was a problem. What about Pitch, at home? They were dating and this would be considered cheating. Sending him a harsh and flustered glare, he didn't say a thing.

Humming he leaned in once more, "You aren't telling me to stop~" he purred, roughly kissing the frostling again. This time paying special attention to his lips; biting, sucking, and licking them none too gently.

His body was reacting to every touch, the roughness was making him tremble with want. The ropes burned his hands. Why was this happening and why was he enjoying it? Pulling back away from the kiss as much as he could Jack gasped, "...stop... please..."

Pulling away Pitch committed that voice and expression to memory, it was truly just too much. "Very well, perhaps next time you'll let me have more hm?" He chuckled, knowing full well the other had enjoyed it.

His body shuddered with the lack of touch, "Ha-" he mocked breathlessly. "No, next time you won't get the chance since you'll be in jail."

"We'll see about that~" he smirked, holding the frostling in his arms. He dissolved into shadow, reappearing in an alley near where they had been previously. Pushing the other roughly against the brick wall beside them his hand cupped the frostlings jaw and neck, angling his face up towards his own. Pitch kissed the hero deeply, tongue sliding against his, that familiar minty taste overtaking his senses. Though with his power enacted there was a hint of a taste similar to that of chilled winter air that only added to the sensation.

Jack let out a muffled moan, his body enjoying it too much to fight it. Everything about this felt so familiar and right, it scared him. The taste of cinnamon even reminded him of Pitch, making his guilt increase tenfold. However, there was another taste, something sickeningly sweet. Feeling and hearing him respond Pitch felt a rush to his senses and a shiver down his spine. He lingered, coaxing the frostlings tongue with his own into a slow and heated rhythm. Feeling confident he let his black sand fall away, using it only to lift the others arms above his head and crossing his wrists. Reaching his free hand up Pitch replaced the sand, holding the others wrists against the wall. Jack didn't even struggle, it felt so good to be restrained ... his head was foggy with lust. Letting out a couple more wanting moans. Devilish ideas filling his mind he decided to try one of them. The hand at Jack's cheek ran down the length of the heroes body, feeling every curve and dip underneath the thin material. Reaching his groin he palmed the evident bulge there, wishing to elicit just a few more delicious moans before he left. In response, Jack's head flew back against the wall as his body pressed against the Nightmare King's as much as he could. Releasing a loud grown, everything felt twice as good...his mouth hung open and icy eyes peered at him filled with lust.

Pitch hummed, the others moans were music to his ears. Frost spiraled from Jacks hands and coated the wall in jagged ice. Meeting that piercing gaze clouded with lust he leaned forward to lick the delicate pale skin of the frostlings neck. "Mmm I quite like this suit." His hand roughly stroked the other through the fabric, "It leaves nothing to the imagination~" With a sigh he pulled away, "But perhaps we should continue this another time somewhere more...private." He smirked, "Until next time, Jack Frost." The next moment the hero was alone in the alley.

Jack was left staring at the space where the Nightmare King left from...he slowly slid down the wall, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what had happened... He just made out with the Nightmare King. He felt disgusted...he had liked it. Bile rose in his throat, but he choked it down. Now wasn't the time, he could easily be caught or spotted there. Willing his nerves to calm themselves and the taste of too sweet cinnamon to leave his tongue the frost hero stood on wobbly legs. Steeling himself for what was to come he flew off, returning to where the fight had occurred. The ice had melted and Hammerhand was gone. Jack sighed, it was going to be a long night. Finding where he had stashed his clothes he traveled across the rooftops back to base, not having the energy to fly.

Catherine was the first to greet him, happiness shining in her eyes until she realized something was wrong. With a comforting hand upon his shoulder she listened as he explained what had happened to Gene Girl, though he left out when she had tried to use him as a bargaining chip. He knew what he had to do, both for the slain hero and for himself. So it was with a heavy heart that he pulled on his official uniform as Catherine tried to convince him to stay. She thought he should get some rest, take an ice bath and relax before doing anything else. But he simply shook his head, it was his responsibility. The auburn haired woman agreed, saying she would work on getting footage from nearby security systems at the scene.

However, upon hearing the news North offered to go with him. The large hero told Jack it would be his honor and that he need not do it alone. Jack was relieved and accepted the offer, glad to have someone else there. Eventually, they made it to a small home in one of the many suburbs of the city. The frost hero knocked on the door uneasily, stepping back as it was pulled open. An older woman looked at the two in surprise, clearly not having expected them. However, a watery look of grim disbelief soon clouded her features as the worst entered her mind.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, a man calling out to her as he came around the corner. He was at her side in a moments notice, understanding dawning over him and bringing tears to his own eyes. "She fought admirably... I failed her... I'm sorry." Jack murmured, feeling tears prick his eyes. There was nothing else he could offer, no personal effects, not even a body. North supported him with a grim look and gentle hand at his back. They left almost as quickly as they had come, it felt wrong to Jack that he could turn up and disrupt this family's life in a matter of a single minute. When the pair returned to the base the frost hero excused himself immediately, shutting himself away into an empty room where he broke down and wept.

Meanwhile, outside of the room Catherine rounded up the guardians and sat them down before a screen. "We found some footage…it isn't good."

As they watched the guardians hearts squeezed in pain, this situation was far more complicated than they had originally thought. Not only had they lost a hero who had panicked in their last moments, but they could not even see the perpetrator. A black void being the only indicator of another presence besides Jack and Gene Girl. The group was stunned for a few moments after watching until Bunnymund muttered, "No wonder Jacks a mess." Sandy nodded, feeling immense sadness and concern for the other.

Toothiana frowned, "We need to talk to Jack."

Eventually, Jack's sobs lessened to hiccups and sniffles until settling into a weariness weighing heavily on his mind and body. As he left the room he was greeted by the other guardians.

North laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, "It was not your fault."

The frost hero shook his head, "I could have saved her if I was stronger..."

Bunnymund immediately countered, "Stop, don't do this to yourself. Open up to us and don't shut down."

Jack clenched his fists, feeling like he might cry some more. "I-I it's so fucked up..."

"It's ok... we won't judge you..." Toothiana hugged him tightly, the tension leaving his body for a moment. So, Jack told them of the exchange with the Nightmare King but left out the sexy parts... they didn't need to know that.

"I'm gonna kill em." Bunnymund growled once he had finished.

"Aster calm, now is not time for anger. You can direct this to something useful later." North advised, turning his attention to Jack. "I do not understand why he has focused on you but we will be here to support you."

"We won't let him do this to you." Toothiana reassured with a light squeeze of his shoulder.

Jack frowned, "I don't want him to hurt any of you though. Not over me."

"Hey mate, you're one of us now. He messes with you, he messes with all of us." Aster countered.

The sandman walked up to Jack, holding out his hand he prompted the frost hero to do the same. Curiously, he did so, wondering what the small guardian was up to. As Sandy held his hand over the others Jack felt a small, cool weight drop into his palm. Looking down he saw a small vial full of swirling, golden sand attached to a long chain. "What is this?" Sandy gave him a series of hand signs and swirling sand shapes that he could only partially decipher. "Something about sleeping?"

"He is saying should help calm you, give you good dreams." North offered with a warm smile to which Sandy nodded enthusiastically.

Jack was touched and gave them a watery smile, "Thank you, all of you."

...

His hands shook slightly as he swallowed down the lump in his throat, the other guardians cast reassuring glances his way from around the stage. They were hosting a press conference about the incident with Hammer Hand and Gene Girl. Too many people had seen it not to address it at all. Jack finally decided that this was what he wanted to do and his teammates were there to support him.

After the initial greeting and settling of the room Toothiana started it off, "We are very sorry to inform you all that Gene Girl is no longer with us." Of course the room erupted with questions after such a statement.

"Please quiet Jack needs to speak." North called out above the din, calming everyone down.

Taking a deep breath he began, "I feel like there needs to be an explanation. Earlier today, Gene Girl was admirably fighting Hammer Hand. I backed her up, and we immediately took him down." Pain colored his icy eyes, he didn't want to mention the next part but knew he had to. "However, that was when the Nightmare King showed up... Gene Girl, who's fears were intensified by shadows, tried to use me as a bargaining chip with him. He's a vigilante, he's targeting things that are wrong in the world and thinks that killing anyone breaking the rules is the right answer. It's not. We need to prove him wrong. We are all people and make mistakes, it's how we grow and learn." Time for the real message, Gene Girl may be gone, but her death didn't need to be in vain. "So, I propose for major reforms on heroes regulations to be started. Why is it that in lower GDP neighborhoods with the same amount of people as higher GDP neighborhoods do not get the same amount of funds to put towards protection? We are valuing people's worth by how much money they make. That's beyond wrong." After that Jack grew silent and the press erupted with questions and reactions, some cheering and others calling him crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews guys! I really do appreciate knowing your thoughts. Now usually I let my story speak for itself as all things will be explained in due time. I promise nothing is done purely for shock value or just because I can. Everything has a reason. If this is enough to satisfy your doubts then stop here and continue on with the rest of the chapter! If not...**

 **Then let me explain a couple things that people were concerned with come the last chapter. Firstly, their powers. Their abilities do influence them in a way but not exactly directly. It's more so their personas and the anonymity granted to each by them. People act differently when given a uniform or a mask and with these two it's no different. When he is his hero persona Jack is given the chance to be more brash, confident, and protective like he wishes he could be. Whereas Pitch is pushed differently, his morality is pushed further to the grey area to the point where he may not even recognize something as bad if it leads him to the goal he desires. Because in the end that's the most important thing to him and nothing will stop him from enacting that change.**

 **However, that doesn't mean that his feelings for Jack are fake. Pitch is very much falling for him make no mistake. But, when his family died he did too in a sense. He had to remake himself and he did so around this one goal of creating a better world. That has been his sole motivation for years and as such will not be changed simply by being infatuated with Jack. Not yet anyway. So when he assaulted him as the Nightmare King it was because he knew Jack and Jack Frost were one in the same. The Nightmare King wants to break Jack Frost's will, his very spirit, but then Kozmotis Pitchiner can be there to pick up the pieces and reform Jack into his old self, minus the troublesome hero bits. Also, if you think this decision won't have any repercussions for Pitch as well as Jack than you are in for a surprise. Because it will, very much so. This also doesn't mean that Pitch doesn't have limits, he does. They are just way more extreme than any normal persons. However, I will not include a rape scene. Nor will I imply one. I'm not comfortable with it and frankly that isn't something Pitch in my story would do. I didn't label what the Nightmare King did as assault because it wasn't necessarily. Jack didn't give any indication for him to stop and was kind of enjoying it, however, it also wasn't necessarily consensual. This grey area is why I labeled it as dubious consent instead. If that was a mistake on my part then apologies, I'll change/add the correct tag in the warnings.**

 **Now, this is not a healthy relationship, there's no way it could be in this situation. But maybe it could become that, if the two recognize their faults and mistakes in order to change for each other. As of now, that hasn't happened yet. But if you want to know a secret, this story will have a happy end. I promise.**

 **...**

After the draining press conference, Jack slumped through the door of his apartment completely exhausted. He felt guilty for it but he wanted Pitch to comfort him. Hearing the door open Pitch rose from his desk in the bedroom. He had been watching a live stream of the press conference and was rather pleased with the results. Sure Jack had been rather delicate with his wording of the events and that particular hero, but he was still a naive believer of the good in all people. Perhaps someday he would learn, he already seemed to be making great strides. Calling attention to the issues that he himself had presented to him. Taking the word of a villain because he could see past the prejudices and his sense of morality to the truth in his words. He may not even need to have him on his side publicly, not when he could influence him in the shadows. People were much more willing to take the word of a hero after all.

Leaving his bedroom he smiled warmly, "Ah Jack you're home." Seeing how worn he was his expression morphed to that of concern, as he approached. "You look exhausted, are you alright?"

"No, today sucked." he whined, pulling Pitch into a hug.

Wrapping his arms around the other he held him close. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" He murmured.

Those cool arms only cinched around him tighter, "Staying like this..."

"As long as you want." He carded his hand through soft brown hair and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"How was your day." Jack mumbled into the dark fabric of his shirt.

"Fairly uneventful." He murmured, "Though it's much better now that you're here."

Jack smiled warmly up at him. "Same...my head hurts and I'm exhausted. If you want to sit on the couch while scratching my head I won't complain~"

Pitch laughed, "I would be more than happy to."

Some time later as pale hands trailed through chocolate locks that rested upon his lap a particular name drew Pitch's attention to the television screen. Pictures of the frost hero were plastered over the talk show segment, advertising an in depth discussion of Jack Frost. Apparently, they even had footage of an exclusive interview. Jack simply stared at the screen with an owlish expression. "Don't they mostly do this for well known heroes?"

As he watched the screen Pitch felt almost disappointed in himself, how had he not realized Jack was this hero sooner? They looked nearly identical. Glancing down at the brunette he released a snort of laughter, did he really have such low sense of self? "Yes, why would this be any different?"

"Oh umm, he's new and I didn't realize he was that well known..." he responded sheepishly.

"He's a member of the guardians who are perhaps the most well known heroes on the planet. As if that wasn't enough he's been on the news practically every day." He chuckled. Remembering meeting Jacks friends he resisted the urge to hit himself, he was friends with those who worked for the guardians, how much more obvious could it be? "Not to mention he is rather attractive." Pausing he smirked, "Actually, he reminds me a bit of you Jack."

Jack's face flushed from the compliment, both in flustered embarrassment and a bit of shame for not realizing that fact sooner and planning a rebuttal against it, "Oh, really?"

Such a strong reaction, he'd reacted similarly in the past whenever he would compliment Jack Frost...how had he been so dense? "Yes, really." He chuckled.

On the screen there was now a group of people displayed. Sitting around a large table was a gathering of men and women, various ages and ethnicities among them, though all were very notably human. The edges of Pitch's lips twitched downward upon the observation.

"So tonight's topic, Jack Frost." The center women with strawberry blonde hair styled in perfect waves began.

The man to her right whose jaw looked to be able to cut glass continued, "I find it quite ironic, even though he's critical of the news, we can't not cover him. He increases views too much."

"Too true, I think it is due to his appeal as the underdog." A dark haired and thin man to her right with gills and a breathing apparatus agreed, "We are all secretly hoping he succeeds. Well, most of us. There's a been a big push back by a few media outlets who say he's over his head and a special snowflake...quite literally."

"We can discuss this later but I need to introduce our fantastic guest tonight." The bubbly blonde interjected, "We'd like to introduce our guest, Ylph Chaux'ahx." Joining them and seating herself at the table was a tall, golden eyed woman. Jack knew her as the reporter whom he'd spoken to shortly after the incident with the racist reporters. Pitch sat a bit straighter, eyes trained on her. Seeing one of his people taking the lead in a discussion and given the respect they deserve on a well televised show was unheard of. Yet once again Jack had made it happen. Knowing that he was the frost hero only made the things he accomplished more heartwarming to him. If things continued this way there could potentially be lasting change. He would just have to continue pushing him. "She's a top reporter in the field and the only person that has had a personal interview with Jack Frost." Addressing the Orionan the blonde spoke through her kilowatt smile, "So what was he like, we only had glimpses of him?"

Ylph returned the expression with a muted one of her own, "Whenever I think of what a hero should be I think of him. He's brave and strong willed but also incredibly kind and down to earth."

"One of the interesting things I found most interesting from your interview was how his powers surfaced." The host to her right chimed in. As he did so a clip of the interview began to roll. Jack Frost sat across from the Orionan reporter.

"What were your powers like growing up? I can imagine it must have been difficult growing up with them."

Jack Frost smiled softly, hiding his pain. "Oh definitely. But I didn't grow up with them." Ylph simply tilted her head in confusion to prompt the hero to continue, "They actually surfaced from stress. I didn't get them until later in my teenage years."

"Could you go into more details about that?" Ylph requested.

"Yeah," Jack smiled happily, trying to appear relaxed through the sudden tension in his muscles and the stutter of his heartbeat. "I grew up on a small farm. My younger sister and I were out playing one day and being young kids we went out onto a nearby pond. The ice was cracking under our feet. I threw her onto an area that was thicker... while I fell through..." taking a moment to gather himself he continued, "After that I was always cold." He smirked twirling his finger around to make a snowflake for the reporter. The scene cut out.

"Wow, he was heroic since he was young. However, we don't recommend anyone trying that and we can discuss this more after the commercial break." the blonde mused.

A heavy feeling had settled into Pitch's heart. Jack tried to look relaxed but he could tell the frost hero was hurting talking about the subject of his family. The awakening of his powers was most likely what caused his family to kick him out now that he thought about it. That would explain a lot of what Jack had told him. "To save his sister at the cost of his own life, that was very brave of him especially considering how young he must have been." Pitch murmured.

Jack gulped, unable to respond quickly. He felt warmth spread over him and even though Pitch didn't realize it, it meant a lot. "Yeah. I can't imagine..."

He could hear the others pain in his voice, he very well could imagine and probably was remembering it. Continuing to stroke Jacks hair he pressed lightly, "What's wrong Jack?"

"Stuff." He mumbled curling up against him.

Pitch frowned, leaning down he kissed the others temple. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe someday." Nuzzing into Pitch's chest he hoped the taller man would drop it.

"Very well." He responded softly, never pausing his gentle movements through the brown hair.

As the talk show returned they introduced another clip from the interview, "How did you come to be a part of the Guardians?" Ylph asked.

"I'll be honest, I wanted nothing to do with them right away. I thought they were superficial money grabbing heroes." the Frost hero chuckled. "However, I was in a tight spot. Working small hero gigs here and there didn't pay my bills. I actually worked at Home Depot a while... I even ended up getting fired." he grimaced. "Apparently North saw it in a dream that'd I'd be on their team. I didn't question it much."

Returning to the assembled group the man with the strong jaw laughed, "So the great Jack Frost got fired from Home Depot."

"We had a great laugh about that, proves everyone starts out somewhere." the Orionan reporter mused.

"More appeal to the underdog theory." he smirked.

Pitch stilled, he found it amusing the other had managed to get fired. Honestly, if he hadn't already figured it out by now he would know based on that information alone. After pausing for a few moments, dragging out the silence, he laughed lightly and looked down at the still figure in his arms. "I wonder if you've ever worked with him before!"

Jack's heart raced as an awkward little laugh bubbled past his lips, "Ah ha, I don't remember anyone with bright white hair..."

Chuckling he hummed, "I suppose...though many heroes have some sort of disguise. Well besides Bunnymund, Toothiana, and the Sandman I would imagine." This was too much fun.

Jack forced his eyes to widened in mock awe as he stared at the screen, "That's true so I don't think I would know..."

"Probably not." Pitch smirked.

"I thought you didn't like watching these things." the brunette murmured.

"Mmm not usually but I don't mind hearing more about this Jack Frost." He mused.

His face was bright red, this was almost torture. "Ah...ok."

"How is your relationship between the other guardians?" The reporters question drew Pitch's attention back to the screen and subsequently, Jack's as well.

Jack smiled remembering, "To begin with it was rocky at best. I had a lot of insecurities I was putting on them. I'm sure you've seen but Bunnymund and I clashed quite a bit. It took me a while to understand that he's a wonderful and caring person. I just couldn't see it because I was too cocky and naive... I will admit I was a major liability for them to begin with. While Bunnymund would give his life for his friends so he didn't like that I posed such a high risk. It took a while but with all of their help I learned and grew as an individual and a hero. I respect him highly."

Ylph nodded, "What are your relationships with the other guardians?"

"Sorry, you originally asked that but I went on a tangent." Smiling sheepishly he continued, "Let's see...Sanderson is fantastic! He's been helping me learn sign language." With a bright smile he signed, 'Hello I'm Jack Frost, what's your name?'

The Orionan signed back, 'I'm Ylph, it's a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost.'

'No the pleasure is mine.' Jack smirked, "I still have a long way to go before I'm fluent but I've made a lot of progress. Now Toothiana is a goddess." He chuckled, "I look up to her so much! She's so kind and compassionate while also strong. However...I have already broken the record for how many lectures she's had to give to group members..." the hero finished under his breath.

"Oh why is that?" Golden eyes observed him curiously.

"Well..." Jack mumbled, a slight warmth rising to his cheeks. "I sometimes act first and think later. But I've been working on it. So Toothiana if you watch this, I've been working on it!" He said with a good hearted chuckle. "Now onto North, he's like a mix between a Dad and Grandfather to me. I'd be happy if I grew up to be half the man he was. However, sorry but not sorry, Christmas never ends at the office and I don't know if I can survive that." He laughed.

As the clip cut out and returned to the assembled hosts they were now all adorned with bright red santa hats. The blonde woman tittered with laughter, "So now we've all found Jack Frost's weakness~"

The man to her right smiled along, "It's amazing how much Jack Frost has grown. The first time I saw him on tv I had my doubts but he's really turning out be a great hero."

It seemed to Pitch that the frost hero had completely solved the issue of teamwork, he found it ironic that he had been the one to spur the change and led to them being a better team. "A great hero..." he murmured, deep in thought. It was true, Jack was becoming a hero that he found hard to hate or find fault in. It was an odd feeling and an opinion he never thought he would have. "I would have to agree."

Jack hummed happily, "I'm surprised you're not critiquing everything more?"

"I don't know if I can agree with what he says about the guardians as I haven't met them myself." He chuckled, "But I can see how he has grown as a person. He's much more likable now and has proved he can do good for others."

"That hasn't stopped you before." the brunette pointed out in amusement.

"It's like you're begging me to criticize him." He laughed, was Jack fishing for compliments? Or trying to make him give him things to work on?

"Eh, I like to hear your thoughts. You usually make good assessments, things I haven't considered before." Jack covered easily.

"Mmm well this time I don't know if I can think of much...though he may wish to be careful about just how much of his personal information he tells the world." Smirking he continued, "If he does have a secret identity it may not stay secret very long like that."

Jack eyes widened and he looked around, almost as if he was afraid someone was spying on him. There was still even more of the interview to come too. "Good point." He muttered.

The show started up again with another clip, this time the questions becoming a bit more serious. "How do you react when people call your powers frightening or say they would be better used as a villain?"

Jacks smile became pinched at the edges, his eyes losing a bit of the warmth they held only moments before. "My powers can be destructive... I know that. However, that doesn't mean they can't be used for good. Things you don't know or... just things you don't understand tend to be frightening. So I'm hoping with more education and understanding we can make the world a better place."

Eyebrows knitting together Pitch's face became one of deep thought. Sure Jack could very well be talking only about himself but he got the distinct impression he was also talking about the Nightmare King. Did he really believe such a power could be used for anything good? Ice could be beautiful and beneficial but darkness that feeds on fear? He highly doubted it. Though he couldn't say it felt terrible to have someone believe it was possible, especially when that someone was Jack.

Ylph simply nodded solemnly, continuing on with another question. "What happened between you and the Nightmare King? You've ran into him twice and lived to tell the tale."

The frost hero's smile fell away completely, replacing itself with a serious look of contemplation. "I can't tell you everything because it's confidential but I can tell you some. His goals are to make the world a better place..." Pale hands tightened around each other in his lap, "He's an extremely dangerous villain,you could even call him a vilgante, we still don't know much about his powers, but relying on killing is inexcusable... but it's a predicament when a villain has better goals than some heroes. That's why one of my suggestions for hero regulations is to make us take tests and require us to have a license. Plus sometimes an untrained hero stepping in is only worse for the situation... I'd know." He smiled weakly.

"That hasn't gone over the best has it?"

Frost sighed, "No, there's been a huge push back from heroes and higher up government officials but if they haven't done anything wrong why should they be afraid of it."

A noise of wonder escaped the older man's lips, staring at the screen as the talk show hosts droned on. "Better goals than some heroes? I don't know if he's brave or stupid for saying such a thing."

"Probably both." Jack mumbled.

"But his honesty is commendable." Pitch admitted with a shake of his head. "Clearly he cares about his opinions and ideals to put himself in the line of fire like that. I would imagine quite a few heroes were angered by what he said."

"Definitely, he's already been punched in the face by Hammer Hand..." he frowned, a phantom of the pain surfacing across his cheek, almost like a reminder.

"Exactly, I'm sure that's not all he's received. However, I'm glad someone is posing these questions. Sure they may be difficult but they should be addressed."

Jack nodded, "I wish it could happen quicker..."

He chuckled, "My, impatient are we?"

"Ah, I guess so...it's just frustrating." Especially when you wanted to prove your sort of arch nemesis wrong but couldn't exactly do it.

"I agree, but there's little anyone could do to accelerate things besides maybe killing people. Enacting change can be slow and difficult." Though he much preferred the quick way.

Jack tilted his head to peer up at Pitch with a curious light in his dark eyes, "How so?"

Raising a brow he smirked, "You want me to wax philosophical on how murder can change a society?"

"I-I was just surprised you said that! It's umm...do you think that's what the Nightmare King is doing...?" Looking away quickly the brunette stared hard at the screen, mentally kicking himself for such an ill thought out move. He knew that was what the villain was doing, the other didn't need to answer that. He just wanted to hear it from someone else as confirmation.

Pitch held back his own laughter, this whole situation was just growing more and more ridiculous. "Well I can't know his motives for sure but I can see how killing certain people could lead to good outcomes. For instance, someone who is a danger to society, you could lock them up and run the risk of them escaping or continuing where they left off when they are released. Or you could simply end their lives and they wouldn't hurt another person. The same logic could apply to non criminals in the sense that negligence can be just as dangerous as violence. People still die from being overlooked or purposefully ignored and these people's ideals can be just as hard to change. So if one were to kill them instead...well it could give a chance for someone kinder to take that position in their place as opposed to waiting for the opportunity to replace them or change their thought processes."

"Ah," Jack grew quiet in thought. That didn't sit right with him, sure there would be less 'bad' people but that didn't allow room for growth and change and who was he to judge. As the show came back on the brunette decided he didn't care to watch anymore. Frankly, his head hurt from all of the tumultuous thoughts and the constant cover ups he had to provide to Pitch. Getting up he went to the kitchen for a snack, visibly cringing as he remembered the next part of the interview as soon as the clip began.

"So, Jack Frost, we're all very curious about a certain boyfriend you have?" Ylph hummed as the frost hero's face turned a bright pink. "Have him and you faced any discrimination because of it?"

Frost sighed, "Yeah, it can be hard." His expression only grew more determined as the blush spreading across his cheeks and ears darkened. "I can't change that I care for him...and I wouldn't! So they're just going to have to deal with it!" Taking a breath to calm down a bit he continued, "My teammates are supportive and I'm very thankful for that." Meanwhile, the brunette stuck his head in the freezer, hoping to block out his own voice and escape into it's chilled depths.

Watching the show Pitch couldn't help but laugh, the blush painting the hero's face was too adorable. Getting up from his seat he found a tuft of brown hair sticking out from behind the freezer door. Leaning against the counter he smirked, "Needed some fresh air?" He lilted.

"Ah!?" Jack jumped slightly, not expecting the silky voice that interrupted his self deprecation. "... I was just looking for a snack..." he peaked out, face a bright shade of red.

He chuckled, "That blush suits you~"

Closing the door, the brunette looked anywhere but at the taller man before him, his toes wiggling against the cool wooden floor. "Pitch...I need to tell you something..." he mumbled.

With a frown he looked at the other curiously, "What is it?" Had the show prompted him to admit he was Jack Frost? Or was it something else?

"I'm sorry I should have told you earlier...I hate lying and sneaking around but…I'm Jack Frost..." his voice grew very quiet at the end, as if he was bracing himself for the incoming storm.

Thin lips quirked up into a smile, Pitch crossed his arms and regarded the brunette before him. "I know."

"W-what do you mean!?" He spluttered.

Velvety laughter filled the room, "It was quite obvious to me at least." Ticking each point off on his fingers he continued, "Meeting your friends, the way you reacted anytime I gave Jack Frost a compliment, your family and work history are strikingly similar, and you have the same face and body structure. Really, I would be a fool not to notice." And yet he almost hadn't…

Jack's face flushed, "Oh... fair..."

"Though I'm glad you decided to tell me." He murmured, placing a hand under Jack's chin and lifting his face to look at him.

Dark eyes hesitated before glancing up to meet his eyes, pale face still beet red. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand why you wouldn't." He chuckled.

Jack let out a sigh, "Thank you." Surprise flitted over his features, "Wait, so you said all those things knowing it was me?!"

"I said some of them because I knew it was you." He clarified.

"That's not fair..."

"Why? I still meant everything I said~" Pitch smirked.

"...thank you..." he mumbled, "and I meant everything I said about you."

"I know...and it means a lot to me everything you've been doing." A warm smile graced the others lips.

Jack returned the expression, "Now I don't have to lie about working at Home Depot..."

Pitch laughed, "I don't know that uniform is clearly much more elegant than your hero one~"

"Come on, don't like my hard working man aesthetic?" He winked.

"Mmm I think I prefer you without clothes myself~" he purred.

Within moments his face flushed a dark crimson once again, "I could say the same for you~"

"Gaining confidence are we?"

"I'd say more comfortable," he chuckled, feeling the tension slowly easing from his muscles. It was nice not having such a massive secret to hide.

Pitch hummed with a playful smile, "I like it~"

"Good~" Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's back.

One hand threading into soft, brown hair he leaned down and brought their lips together in a slow, feverish kiss. Jack was struck with an overwhelming amount of guilt, putting some space between them. "Umm Pitch-" He couldn't keep from thinking about one last little secret, the kiss he'd had with the Nightmare King. Mainly, how he hadn't hated it. He needed to tell him, "I think we should slow down a little." Wait what? That hadn't been what he wanted to say. Not exactly anyway. He needed to tell the other about him cheating on him but couldn't find the words.

Pitch nodded and stepped back, "That's ok, thank you for telling me." He smiled and held onto the others hand. He figured Jack was someone who just considered sex a fun activity but maybe not. "We can take it slow."

…

He stared at the words on the page, his mind having stopped processing the information a long time ago. All morning Pitch had been mulling over whether or not he really wanted to go out with Jack. Sure they had started a sort of relationship but they hadn't done something so stereotypically date-like. Would it be weird? He still couldn't believe he enjoyed the company of someone so young. But, perhaps it would be good to try, if it turned out to be a flop then at least he could end this early. Closing his novel he looked up to the brunette rifling around in the kitchen cupboards, "Jack? Would you like to go out shopping with me?"

Jack paused, trying to force down his mouth full of toast before responding with a cough, "Sure, like now or later?"

Raising a delicate brow Pitch smirked, "Perhaps once your mouth isn't full."

"So...nowish?" The other chuckled.

"Smart lad~" he hummed.

Rolling his eyes as a smirk curled his lips Jack quickly finished his toast and made his way to his makeshift bedroom. Throwing on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans he meandered back out. "Ready, when you are?"

Getting up from the couch the taller man smiled, "Perfect." Grabbing the keys from the counter he led the way out of the apartment, locking up behind them. "You haven't had much chance to buy yourself clothing recently right? You always seem to be working these days~"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, why?" He asked curious to what Pitch was getting at.

With a chuckle he looked down at the others clothes, "Don't take this the wrong way but you'll be needing something a bit nicer for our plans tonight."

He wasn't sure how to take that. The brunette was slightly offended but at the same time he totally understood that he didn't have anything super nice. Deciding to drop it entirely dark eyes looked up in confusion, "Plans tonight? Now I'm lost."

"I made reservations for dinner to surprise you, I hope you are not busy?"

"Oh, I'll have to check my busy schedule..." Pulling out his phone Jack saw no notifications whatsoever, returning it to his pocket with a smile. "Well luckily for you I cleared everything up ~" he winked.

Walking out into the sunlight Pitch smirked, "Just for me? I'm honored~"

Jack couldn't help but return the playful expression, taking the others hand into his own. "Yes, just for you!"

He gave the brunettes hand a light squeeze, "Thank you." Observing those around him Pitch felt his lips tugged upward in a small but genuine smile. He could say he was actually happy and it was a welcome change.

"Do I get to know where or no...? I'll let you in on a secret but I've never been anywhere too fancy. So like super nice table manners I have no idea." He talked pulling the other along.

"It's a surprise~" Pitch chuckled, "But don't worry, you should be fine. It's not like we are having dinner with the queen or anything." As they entered the shopping district the newspaper stands instantly caught his attention but only because of one thing; theories about the Nightmare King were plastered all over them.

Jack noticed Pitch staring, was he afraid? To be honest it was plenty fair... "Are you alright? " He gripped Pitch's hand a little tighter.

"Ah, yes sorry just...distracted me a moment." He smiled apologetically, setting his sights on a nearby store. It was one of his favorites, selling clothing that was nice but accessible to most. He would maybe spoil Jack at a later date with a nice suit but for now this would do. Upon walking in there were racks upon racks of clothing in various colors and styles. The music playing overhead was calming and the light colored walls only aided the effect. "The men's section is here on the left." Jack nodded, looking lost... he wasn't sure how to go about this. He usually just bought whatever was comfy and what someone else would recommend to him.

The look on the brunettes face was honestly too priceless. Apparently the adorable young man would need a bit of guidance. "Here, let me help." He chuckled, going into the racks. Picking out a few pairs of slacks ranging from brown to grey to black and various shirts in shades of blue, knowing that was Jack's favorite, as well as green, thinking some might compliment his eyes. "See, nothing incredibly stuffy or difficult."

"For you..." He murmured with a smirk and took the pile into the small room. He was a bit surprised how well the clothes fit him. Normally, he didn't have that much luck.

"Well?" Pitch called out from his seat just outside the changing rooms. Everything was supposed to be slim fitted so he hoped he hadn't been too far off.

Jack came out in the first outfit, doing a playful twirl, "I think I look pretty hot!" He chuckled.

His lean frame was accented by the slim brown trousers and bright blue button up. Pitch smirked, enjoying the view. Especially when the other turned and he got a nice look at his ass. "True, they fit surprisingly well. However, I think you should try the dark pants. You could use a touch of black in your wardrobe." It was almost funny, he'd known Jacks first choice would be that particular combo.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Why I am not surprised you'd say that." With a laugh he headed back into the room. Replacing the brown pair with the dark pants he returned. "Better?"

The black pants were much more classic and sophisticated. If Pitch has his way he would dress the other in solely dark and muted tones but this would do. "Much better, makes the blue stand out." And once paired with a nice pair of black leather shoes, matching belt, and black tie with a pattern similar to swirling shadows held down with a silver tie clip he looked perfect. "Now this is a good look for you~"

Jack blushed lightly... he looked sophisticated. Never in his life had he felt that way. "Really?" He asked almost shyly.

"Truly, I would never lie to you." 'About this.' He amended in his head, smile softening.

A warm smile graced his features as a light blush spread over his cheeks, "Thank you Pitch."

"You're welcome. Feel free to change while I pay, I'll meet you at the register."

Jack nodded, once inside the room he undressed and passed the pile out to Pitch. Pulling his clothes back on he couldn't contain the blush warming his face as he walked out. Finding the taller man at the register he tried to hide the pink tinge, looking at the counter with his hair falling forward. "Thank you again, I really appreciate it."

"You are such a polite young man aren't you?" Pitch chuckled, watching the cashier bag the clothing and taking it from her with a smooth smile and word of thanks.

Jack flushed a deeper crimson, he couldn't help but think of the time Jamie asked if Pitch was his sugar daddy. "And you're too kind daddy," he stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon~" he teased, walking out into the sunlight once more.

...

Later that evening Pitch examined himself in the mirror, fussing with his grey shirt for another few moments. Deciding he appeared presentable he shrugged on his black sport coat and slipped on the sleek black leather shoes. Strolling out into the living room he called out, "Jack? Are you ready?"

Jack had been ready for a while, though he wouldn't tell the other that he had tried everything on earlier just to see how it looked again. "Haha yup!" He walked out of his bedroom, trying his best to look nice and not as awkward and nervous as he felt.

"You look positively dashing Jack." Pitch hummed, wishing he could see him dressed like this more often. Of course he always looked adorable but this…

Jack's face flushed bright red immediately, "Who even says that?" He laughed. "You look really good though."

"I do, and thank you." Lacing his fingers between the brunette's he led him out the door and towards the underground parking garage. Jack's thoughts ran away from him as they walked. Why was he so nervous? He had never been so nervous with Pitch before. But then again...what if he said something stupid and made the other hate him? This was a nice public place they were going to and if he screwed up then he'd embarrass them both. Fluorescent lights shone down upon them as they entered the garage, the shadows in the corners shifting excitedly. Apparently, Jack must be nervous. It was the only reason they would be so riled up. Pitch squeezed the others hand gently, "No need to be nervous, Jack." He stopped beside his car, the black surface gleaming under the lowlight.

Jack tried to form words but couldn't, his face was beet red. Why was he so damn awkward when he needed not to be… He could see the blush on the young man's face even in the dim light of the garage. Smiling softly he leaned down, kissing the other gently. "Relax." He murmured.

Feeling his mind slow down and his thoughts make coherent sense Jack mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." This felt so out of character to him. Normally, as the hero Jack Frost he was so confident and quick witted… but his hero persona 'Jack Frost' also let the Nightmare King kiss him so maybe he should simply try to be neither.

"It's quite alright." Pitch reassured, pulling away slightly. "Just try to think of it as us spending time together as we do normally hm?" God the brunette was just too adorable like this. His mind filled with all the things he could do to him...but no, that could wait. He would respect Jack and take things slowly, simple touches and soft kisses were plenty.

Jack nodded, feeling a lot calmer by that. "I'll try my best." The smile he gave was small but warm.

"Good boy~" Pitch purred in amusement, an easy smirk gracing his features. But that didn't mean he couldn't still tease him a little. Dark eyes widened as Jack's pale face returned to it's previous shade of red. Why did he like being called that? He wasn't a dog. The taller man simply laughed in delight, pulling away and going towards the drivers side door. Jack frowned getting into the passenger side. Who did this cocky asshole think he was messing with? He would rue the day he messed with Jackson Overland.

Starting the car Pitch buckled himself in, the purr of the engine barely audible beneath the soft music weaving complex melodies through the air. The familiar scent of leather reached his nose but there was something else there too. Was Jack wearing cologne? It was only a hint but he could swear he smelled something like minty pine.

Jack leaned back and stretched, he was feeling a little more at ease. It was odd. He figured Pitch had a car but he'd never seen him take it before. Always walking or using public transportation instead. "Do you own anything that's not pitch black?" He chuckled. "Not saying that it doesn't look good on you. It does."

With an easy laugh he pulled out into the street, the lights overhead glowing a bit brighter out in the open night air. "My shirt is grey~" he teased, "But truly I just like the color, it's simple, classic, and always looks good. Plus, nearly everything comes in black which makes my decisions a whole lot easier."

The young man chuckled, "Fair point." Glancing over he took in the sharp silhouette of Pitch's features, seeing the warmth in his golden eyes even in the dim light. He was glad it seemed the other was enjoying himself as well, it brought an easy smile to his lips.

Soon they were pulling up to the restaurant, it's large windows glowing warmly in the night. Parking the car Pitch stepped out, walking around to meet Jack at his door. The brunette flushed, seriously he had no idea how to respond to that... No one actually pampered him this much. "Thank you," he murmured.

"My pleasure." Pitch responded smoothly, closing the door and walking beside Jack up to the restaurant. Pushing open one of the large doors he stood aside, holding it for Jack to follow. The young man's cheeks burned as he walked inside, when had Pitch decided to become so chivalrous? It was horribly cliche but kind of nice.

"Good evening gentleman." A tall, thin woman addressed them. Her features were sharp, giving her smile an edge of cool superiority. "Do we have a reservation for tonight?"

"Yes, two for Pitchiner." The taller man answered almost a bit smugly. Pitch had a feeling this woman was almost looking down on them but he wouldn't allow for that.

"Ah, here we are. Right this way then." Her heels clacked against the dark wood floors as she led them back into the seating area. Here the lights were turned a bit low, creating a quiet and intimate atmosphere. Hushed conversations whispered through the lowlight, a few bothering to glance their way but most captivated by their own company. Stopping at a table near the wall that was a tad more secluded than most the hostess nodded, "Here we are, your waiter shall be with you shortly." As quick as she came the woman left. Pitch was already pulling a chair out for Jack, offering it to him with a bemused smile. He wondered just how red the poor boys face could get tonight? If anything this date was worth it just to see that.

Jack was so flustered, he'd always wanted to go out on a romantic date, however, he wanted it reversed. He had always imagined being the dashing, chivalrous one who knew all the right things to say and do. Having no idea how to act he murmured a quick thank you before sitting. No one had ever taken him out on a date before, in his hometown being gay wasn't openly accepted like in the big city.

"You are saying that quite a lot tonight." Pitch hummed, taking his own seat across from the other.

"Well what else can I say? You've taken me out to a really nice place... bought me clothes..."

"You deserve them and I'm happy to do so. They're called gifts Jack, it's something people do for each other." He chuckled.

The redness didn't leave his cheeks, "I've never-" he struggled for words. "I've never been on a date this nice before..."

Pitch wasn't too shocked by the information but was a bit surprised Jack would actually tell him that. "I had an inkling that was the case. But I am glad I can be the one to give you the experience." He teased lightly, a small grin lifting his lips.

Just then the waiter appeared with menus, "Good evening gentlemen, my name is Evan and I will be your server this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"Water is fine for me." Pitch was tempted to order wine but wasn't sure how Jack would respond to that. The brunette agreed to have the same, sending the waiter on his way. Pitch opened the menu, perusing the options and feeling more than comfortable in the silence. Jack however squirmed a bit in his seat as he tried to read the words before him. Were those little numbers prices? God what was he supposed to pick? Would they judge him for his choice? Making a decision the older man reached out to take a sip of his water that Evan just brought by and noticed the rigid tension on Jack's frame. Delicate brows knitted together in slight concern, "Is everything alright?"

The brunette jumped slightly, "Yeah of course!" He laughed awkwardly, though he could tell Pitch wasn't convinced. With a sad sigh his smile dropped, "I just can't help but feel kinda awkward. I don't know how to do...this."

Pitch reached out across the table for the others hand. "There are no special rules Jack, not with me." Smiling apologetically he continued, "I am sorry, perhaps this wasn't the best idea for a date."

"No! No, it's fine." Jack muttered. "I just don't wanna mess up or do something stupid."

"You won't...probably." He teased lightly with a playful grin. Pitch was surprised that he found the boys concern almost endearing.

With a slight upward tug at his lips Jack felt a bit of tension ease, "Very funny old man." Now with fresh eyes he was easily able to select something from the menu. Evan soon returned, taking their orders and menus before retreating towards the back. Feeling a bit bold the brunette regarded Pitch curiously, "Why did you help me that night?"

The tall man was a bit thrown by the question, "You mean when I brought you home?"

"Yeah." God that made him sound like some sort of abandoned pet he took off the street.

Pitch considered the question for a moment. It had been very out of character to do such a thing, normally he wouldn't even bat an eye. But there had been something about that instance that compelled him to aide the other. "I am not sure." He murmured truthfully, "In the dark you did look quite young however. I couldn't just let a bunch of thugs take advantage of a child." Actually he could have, he had before. Why had Jack been different?

Jack frowned, a light blush coloring his cheeks in embarrassment. "I told you I wasn't a child."

"I know." He reassured with a smirk. "I suppose you just intrigued me, if anyone deserved a bit of kindness and a chance it was you." He remembered the fire he'd seen in the boys eyes, no one in that district had anything of the sort anymore. He hadn't belonged there and Pitch couldn't let something like that go to waste. "When you turned out to be so polite and good natured as well I knew I had made the right decision."

"Thank you." The brunette murmured in a bit of bashful gratitude, Pitch didn't compliment others often or easily. To receive such praise was extremely flattering and left behind the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"You're welcome Jack." Absentmindedly he began rubbing his thumb over the back of the brunettes pale hand. When had he grown so attached to the boy? He wanted so badly to believe this was simply a passing affection but the longer he spent with Jack the more his care only intensified. And the same could be said of Jack, being with Pitch made him momentarily forget about his powers and responsibilities. He could simply be Jack and that was something he never thought he could have. As the last of his nerves melted away he was left with that fluttering feeling and a strange, comforting warmth slowly spreading through him that mirrored Pitch's own.

If only it could be that easy.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by an annoying beep. Looking up he gave Pitch a weak smile, standing from his seat.

The Orionan returned the expression, knowing that it was the other's hero pager and he had to go. "Please be careful Jack." The hero nodded and kissed him on the cheek before running out the door.

Pitch sighed, his eyes returning to the menu, he was already here so why not have a nice meal and drink. Waving down his waiter he murmured, "Actually I will take a glass of your Cabernet Sauvignon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Been a while since the last update but I finally have the next chunk of the story planned out so ONWARD! Warning: Minor character death, nothing real gruesome detailed but just to be safe.**

 **...**

Jack all but threw on his uniform as North briefed him on the situation. It appeared to be a high level villain trying to take out a smaller hero agency but luckily they caught wind of it early. The hero agency was requesting their assistance and Bunnymund had already gone on ahead to stall and try to stabilize the situation as he waited for backup. Bunnymund was already there stalling for backup.

Coming upon the scene Jack stared in shocked awe at the once pristine building before him. The large glass domed roof was shattered, vines spilling out from it's jagged edges and tumbling down the sides of the concrete and steel structure. The vegetation clung to the surface and hung heavy over the windows and exits, only the front entrance was visible, the thick curtain seeming to part and grow around it. Jack and North moved past the crowd gathered to watch and only being just held at bay by the police. Within the police line they found gathered group of heroes recently evacuated from the building. Apparently Bunnymund was still inside with a small handful and the vilain. Receiving confirmation from their teammate the two Guardians moved past the vines and into the dark space beyond. Inside was eerily silent, the green caste to the low light filtering in making the building almost seem as if it were underwater. Noise from above prompted them upwards, maneuvering over vines and plants sprouting from the concrete.

Eventually they found Bunnymund and three other heroes a couple floors up, one with bright red hair all but growling at the pooka, "We could have handled it!"

Bunnymund just glared in return, "Oi, you'd be dead without me mate so I'd shut your yap." His green gaze shot over to the other Guardians and gained his full attention. "He's back there," A furry paw pointed behind him to a think wall of vines covered in wicked thorns. "Fire hasn't been working." He glanced down at the redhead in unconcealed annoyance. "So I was hoping Jacks ice might over power it."

North nodded hesitantly, "Why do you not give it try Jack?"

Thinking on it a moment the frost hero agreed. Swinging his staff around, he called forth a powerful ice wave. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he drew deeper from the well of cold inside himself, frost pouring from his staff. The lush vines soon turned white, coated in thick ice and brittle enough that a strong wind made them crumble to the ground. Jack smirked in satisfaction, he was really getting a grip on his powers... he could even use the frost lighting at will. Behind the vines sat a rather thin man who shook like a leaf, his long, vine-like hair covering most of his face.

"Good job Jack!" North shouted, lumbering forward to regard their foe closer. However, as he drew near the villain's head whipped up and he lunged, violet eyes wide with a wild ferocity. Jack had his staff out in moments, ready to neutralize the threat before immense heat washed over him. He felt himself lift off his feet and only had a moment to realize he was flying through the air before pain erupted in his skull and darkness overtook him.

…

Consciousness drifted back to him slowly, along with a pleasant chill overtaking his limbs. Jack kept his eyes closed a moment, enjoying the soothing temperature and sinking deeper into the waters depths. Realization dawned on him then and he was shooting up out of the ice bath, blue eyes casting about wildly before he calmed himself. Clearly North and Bunnymund had managed things somehow. Climbing slowly out of the ice bath he felt his nerves awaken with fiery pain, a quiet hiss escaped his lips. His right arm was covered in minor burns and his head was splitting in pain. Carefully he dried off and redressed, quietly creeping out of the infirmary.

"How are you feeling Jack?" the deep baritone jarred him, whirling around his vision swam a moment before it settled on North and the others.

"I'm alive if that's what your asking." Jack sighed sarcastically.

Bunnymund chuckled, "Well had me fooled."

Toothiana flitted up to examine him closely before seeming to become satisfied and backing off with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

Jack looked at them slightly annoyed, "So someone want to tell me what happened? Or do I have to wait to watch it on the news tonight?"

"The stupid red headed hero wanted to show off," Bunnymund grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Toothiana frowned, "I think he just wanted to get back at the villain for attacking them... not exactly show off."

"So you're saying a hero knocked me out in crossfire?" Jack clarified in mild disbelief to which Sandy nodded. "Thanks Sandy, at least someone actually answers my questions." The small golden man gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up. As the others began to argue amongst themselves Jack felt himself only growing more exhausted, deciding he'd had enough for one day he made his way for the exit. However, before he could take more than a few steps nausea overtook him and he was forced to lean heavily on the nearest solid object. Unfortunately, that happened to be North who held him up easily though with clear concern.

"Jack don't push yourself too much, the doctors said you have a concussion." Catherine advised seriously.

'Sure now they tell me.' Jack thought in disdain.

"Seriously, who told you that you could leave the bath?" she continued.

"Umm no one... I didn't know I had to stay there. Shouldn't someone have been watching over me in there anyways?" Jack muttered, "Plus, the other guardians didn't say anything."

Catherine sighed, getting him a glass of water and medicine. "Probably, these should help with the nausea." Jack nodded taking some. "You're really in no condition to go home by yourself…"

North beamed, "I can help!" Before Jack could even question what he meant by that he was being lifted into the large mans arms.

"I never said I was ok with this?" the frost hero griped indignantly as his cheeks flushed a slight pink.

"Quit being a baby and accept the help, plus he has a car." Catherine smiled putting sunglasses on Jack. "Those should help too."

"I feel pathetic and stupid," he muttered.

"Don't look online then... you're a 'meme' already. Replaying you hitting the wall multiple times to music." Cupcake jumped in with a chuckle.

Jack groaned, "Oh great." Soon his humiliation was forgotten as he tried not to vomit while North attempted to ease him into his bright red car. A quick glance informed him that even the inside of the dang thing was Christmas themed, complete with a smelly green tree hanging from his mirror. "You know hanging things from your mirror is technically illegal right?"

North smiled deviously, "Sometimes I like to live on the dangerous side."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, losing himself in the smooth rhythm of the car. Arriving at Pitch's apartment Jack insisted he could walk himself but North was having none of that. Easily lifting him up and carrying him inside.

"This is embarrassing,"Jack muttered.

"Even heroes need help sometimes Jack," North hummed.

Jack handed his key to other, hoping that Pitch wouldn't see this... he felt like a complete idiot. Hearing the door Pitch looked up from his novel, "Welco- Jack?" Already up from the chair he was going over to the large man carrying him through the door. Why was North of all people bringing him home like this? Something must have happened but he'd been trying not to pay attention to anything of the sort. "What happened?" He demanded, eyes darting between the two.

"I hit my head," Jack shrugged.

North sent him a small glare, "Let us not forget how hard it was." Setting him to his feet carefully.

Pitch sighed, placing a gentle hand on Jacks shoulder in hopes of stabilizing him. He did not want to say what he was about to, but in order to keep up appearances he knew it was necessary. Looking over at the robust man he managed a courteous, "Thank you for bringing him home."

"Anything to help." He smiled warmly at the pair.

"Thank you." Jack said quietly.

"You're welcome! Now make sure to be getting plenty of sleep and avoiding light." he advised.

Pitch held in his laugh, he could easily make sure Jack stayed out of the light. "I will make sure he does so."

North smiled, "I see you are being in good hands." Patting Jack on the back lightly. "So I will be leaving." With a final wave he closed the door behind him.

With the man gone the tension in Pitch's shoulders melted away, "How are you feeling Jack?" He murmured softly.

"I'm fine, it's just if I move too much or too quick I feel sick." He smiled warmly from Pitch's concern.

Sighing he began to walk slowly towards the couch, monitoring Jacks condition closely. "How did this happen?"

"I don't remember, just waking up in an ice bath. Cupcake said don't go online," he rolled his eyes. "But I was told I got into some sort of crossfire from another hero."

Pitch frowned, "Another hero? Who would be so reckless?" Getting to the couch he sat on one end and had Jack lay down with his head in his lap so he could run gentle hands through his soft hair.

"I dunno, never saw him before plus I don't even remember who?" Jack mumbled, closing his eyes easily relaxing into the warm touches.

"Well whoever it was is an idiot." He muttered, a swift rush of anger coursing through him. It eased though once he glanced down at Jacks peaceful face. "...I'm glad you're alright." He murmured honestly, he'd grown more attached to Jack these last few days. The thought of him getting hurt sickened him and he was a bit startled to discover such a strong reaction within himself.

Jack hummed in response. "Thank you Pitch, this feels so nice, just avoid the bump on the side" a yawn slipped out before he could even finish his sentence.

A warm smile graced his lips, "Of course Jack, now sleep you need it." He responded softly.

Jack nodded slightly, curling up on the couch and falling asleep easily. Hearing the others breathing even out he pulled out his phone and searched the internet to find who the hero had been. It was easy enough, news of the incident was everywhere, including images and video of Jack being slammed against the wall. Frowning in dissatisfaction he put his phone away, letting his shadows lift Jack slightly so he could ease out from under his sleeping form. Placing a pillow under his head he leaned down and kissed the brunette softly on his temple. "Sweet dreams my dear Jack." He murmured before leaving.

Knowing where to look for the hero in question he quickly found the fiery redhead, knocking him out and dragging him through the shadows easily. Later, he watched as the hero woke up slowly with a groan, movement growing jerky as he realized he was tied to a chair in an empty room.

"Struggling won't get you very far~" he chuckled, getting the redheads attention with wide eyes that quickly narrowed. "Hmm to murder or maim...it is such a hard decision."

"You can't just keep killing heroes and doing whatever you want you sick bastard!" The hot head growled, sending searing anger through the villain.

Pitch smiled wickedly, sharp teeth glinting from behind grey lips. "Death then, thank you for making my decision easy~" Shadows twisted out from his dark form and shot forward, ripping the screaming hero apart. Leaving the bloodied scene Pitch returned home, wondering when someone would stumble upon the disfigured body.

...

Jack yawned, hearing footsteps he looked up seeing Pitch in the other room. The brunette hummed softly, glad to have the other around to comfort him. Although, it seemed the world had other plans as the news came on and showed yet another clip of him from earlier, "Why do they keep on having to show me hitting the wall in HD? Like just before this I did some cool shit..."

Walking into the room Pitch chuckled, "I agree, I think it's getting old rather quickly." He winced, seeing Jack hit the wall once again.

Jack looked up at Pitch, pulling him gently to sit on the couch next to him. "I feel like I'm not going to live this one down for a while..." he sighed.

Wrapping an arm around the other he kept him close, "Probably not." He agreed as they replayed the video yet another time, with a frown Pitch turned off the screen.

…

Late the next day Jack slowly he made his way to the kitchen, his head still throbbed but at least he could move without assistance. Grabbing some food he overheard the news on the tv. Apparently the red headed hero was killed. They stated there were no leads but Jack had a feeling he knew who it was… the way he was killed was too similar. Suddenly he found he didn't feel hungry anymore...sure he was a hot headed idiot but he didn't deserve to die. Jack could easily see himself doing something like that months prior.

Looking up at the other in the kitchen Pitch frowned, "Is something wrong Jack?" Expression changing to understanding he murmured, "It bothers you, that he may have done it because of you."

Jacks eyes widened, the thought had crossed his mind and now was begging for his attention but he brushed it aside, feeling silly about it. Leaning against the counter he turned the bright red apple in his hands, scrutinizing its surface. "Why do you think that..." he mumbled.

Trying to think only of the information he'd found online he spoke carefully, "I wanted to know who had hurt you...so I found information online. Since that was the hero responsible and the Nightmare King may have been the one to kill him shortly after the incident well...I don't think it's too far of a leap."

Jack bit his lip, he hated this... "I believe you're right but it's because his faults as a hero were broadcast everywhere, not me. I did play a big part in it, I made them visible…" he paused, taking a breath, "If only I was stronger and defeated the villain quicker...he could be alive. I should have known... But he didn't kill Hammer Hand so...I didn't think he'd go after him... " his voice only growing quieter as he spoke.

The tall man was still as he listened, Jack was blaming himself for what had happened...that was not what he had been hoping to accomplish. Pitch wondered if the other would still feel the same if he knew he was the Nightmare King, if he knew he simply wanted to protect Jack and keep him safe. This was supposed to be a message to others to keep away from Jack but...now the brunette was upset by his actions. "Come here." He murmured, holding his arms out in invitation. Jack nodded weakly, setting the fruit aside and letting himself be pulled into the warm hug. Feeling the front of his shirt begin to grow damp a heavy feeling settled in Pitch's stomach. He hated this feeling, tightening his hold on Jack to try and ignore it. But it only grew, belatedly Pitch realized what it was.

Guilt.

He felt guilty for his actions, a fleeting thought traveled through his mind questioning if it had been the right thing to do. He'd gotten his point across, the brunette should be safer when working now but...he had hurt Jack himself in the process. And he hated to see him cry.

Jack sniffled, pulling back he wiped his face. "Sorry, it's been a rough couple of days..."

"It's alright." He smiled gently, cupping the others jaw with a light hand and brushing his thumb across the damp skin. His insides felt twisted into knots.


	16. Chapter 16

He watched the brunette amble slowly down the street from the guardians tower. He looked tired as he usually did when coming home from practice. Grey lips curved into a wicked grin, it was time to have a little chat with one Jack Frost. Once Jack was out of sight from the tower his shadows surged forward, quickly surrounding the other. With a gasp Jack was quickly entangled by nightmare sand and brought face to face with the villain. "Hello Frost~" he greeted with a silky smooth demeanor. "Let's talk hm?" Grabbing hold of his slim shoulders Pitch teleported them through the shadows, it all happened in a matter of minutes.

They reappeared in a room shrouded in darkness, the inky walls and ceiling shifted, faint light trickling through them in some places creating a dusk like atmosphere. "Now, will you sit willingly or do I need to tie you up again?" The Nightmare King mused, looking over to his captive.

Jack glared, he always felt sick after teleporting and never had any idea where he took him. "Do I have much choice?" Taking a deep breath he blew an icy wind in hopes the pompous villain would slip and fall.

Watching as frost coated the floor as well as the front of his body Pitch smirked, "Quaint." With a wave of his hand a chair of shadow appeared behind Jack and the black sand slowly trickled away from the hero. "Then please, sit."

"Oh gladly." He rolled his eyes, he had no choice in that either. If only he could get ahold of his staff.

"I was simply wondering if you saw the news yesterday?" Pitch mused, watching him closely.

Jacks eyes widened minutely before his gaze hardened with suspicion, "Yeah, I did... why?"

"I'm just curious on your thoughts about it?" He asked in mock innocence.

"My thoughts? An innocent hero was murdered..." he hissed struggling against his bonds. "Was it you!?"

Noticing the others growing agitation he strengthened the sand around him once more. "And if I said it was?"

Jack was pulled back against the chair hissing slightly from the burning sand. The frost hero looked up slowly, "I'll stop you..."

"Then who will protect you and offer advice?" He chuckled darkly.

"I don't need your advice or protection!" Jack winced as a burning ache shot up his arm while he struggled, it was still injured from the other day.

"Oh? So your recent attempts at righting the wrongs of this society had nothing to do with me?" The villain lilted with a satisfied expression.

He wanted so badly to argue but no words came to him, Jack frowned and avoided the others piercing gaze. It was then he remembered Pitch and his talk about how murder could change a society, "Killing someone is wrong, no matter the reason. It may be slow to change society other ways but-"

"So I should have left that hot headed hero alive to endanger more people? What if you had been a civilian Frost? I'm sure a normal person would not have survived such an injury." He frowned, why wasn't he able to understand this?

Jack felt his arms begin to tremble in their bonds, "That's true..." He paused, gathering himself before continuing, "But with more regulations and training that shouldn't happen."

"Mmmm but what should we do with those who pose a threat in the meantime?" He asked, strolling forward and crossing the distance between them. "Don't you get it yet Frost? People need protecting from those heroes who actually care and will injure themselves before allowing innocent civilians to be hurt. Heroes like you." He responded coolly, trying to keep emotion from coloring his words.

The trembling began to move throughout his body, however, he wasn't scared. Just overwhelmed. "I am not this wonderful hero you imagine I am... I make mistakes... my powers cause destruction. I am also a liability to this society..."

"And yet you control yourself and handle situations with more decorum than most. Besides, everyone makes mistakes. It is when those mistakes far outweigh any good they do that it becomes a problem." He spoke almost disdainfully.

"So it's ok... killing people because the good outweighs that bad... who made you king? To decide what's worth it or not..." He argued through grit teeth.

Raising a delicate brow Pitch smirked wickedly, in a flash he had a tight grip on Jacks chin and was mere inches away from his face. "I don't need to be a king to have control over people~" he purred, "Do you hate me yet Frost?"

"Ah so a dictator?" He glared, staring into the others fierce gaze as if trying to find something to convince himself this villain was no more than a demon in disguise. But after a few moments of searching he looked away, "No I don't hate you..."

An odd sense of relief overcame him then, Jack still didn't hate him...he'd begun to wonder...well it clearly didn't matter now. Leaning in he let his lips hover near the others, "Have you thought about me?" He murmured.

Blue eyes hardened instantly, meeting the others with new found ferocity. "Many times, but probably not what you're thinking of."

"Oh? Perhaps I should fix that~" he chuckled.

"I'm not interested." Jack sneered, sure he was hot but the more he thought about it the more he understood. The Nightmare King looked so much like his boyfriend that he just got caught up in it.

Pulling away he regarded the other with intrigue. He'd been expecting an answer like that but not delivered so forcefully, considering last time he'd been so pliant. It was both frustrating and horribly satisfying since he was being both rejected and protected by his lover. However, through it all there was still a sliver of that guilt nestled near his heart, he hadn't been able to get rid of it since seeing Jack cry...it was driving him mad. "Very well, I shall leave you then. Until next time Frost~" his farewell was cool and impersonal as he dissolved into darkness, taking his shadows and black sand with him. Leaving the frostling alone in the dilapidated room.

Jack fell on his butt with a groan as the chair disappeared beneath him. Pulling out his pager he simply stared at it... He needed to tell the guardians, but what should he tell them? Oh yeah I got kidnapped by the Nightmare King for like the third time. Yeah, I'm still alive. The guy like idolizes me as the perfect hero or some shit so he's not killing me. Instead he stood with a roll of his eyes, pocketing his pager. Maybe he'd take a crack at it tomorrow but at that moment he just wanted to go home. He had to make sure Pitch was ok. His arm burned the entire way, agitated from being restrained, he hated the thought of having to explain why.

He all but fell through the front door, dark eyes quickly landing on Pitch in the kitchen. Jack was by his side in moments, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into the soft black fabric of his shirt. Sometimes he forgot how tall the other really was, but times like these where he nuzzled into his chest reminded him. Pitch wouldn't be someone that would catch the Nightmare King's eyes, right? The sudden intrusive thought sent a shiver of fear through him and he hugged him tighter. Pitch didn't hurt society so he shouldn't be concerned but the fear was still within him.

Meanwhile, Pitch felt that kernel of guilt try to bubble up inside him but he squashed it quickly. Placing gentle hands onto Jacks shoulders and through his hair he murmured, "What's wrong? Did practice not go well?"

"Practice was fine…" he mumbled, "I was just worried."

"Worried about me?" Pitch asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Good going Jack, now he'd have to explain why. "The Nightmare King knows what I look like when I'm not using my powers... I was worried he'd do something to you..."

A sharp feeling of annoyance passed through Pitch, though the irony wasn't lost on him. To think, Jack saw him as being so weak, he had to remind himself to stay calm. The other had no idea what he was capable of. "Ah...it's ok Jack. I am more capable than you think." He murmured reassuringly.

Concern colored Jack's features, "Against the Nightmare King... I know you're trying to comfort me but you don't need to."

"I am only trying to say I know how to get myself out of trouble, not that I can defeat the man in a fight." He chuckled, "Have you forgotten I went through basic military training? I think I can at least escape a situation effectively."

Jack smirked, feeling better but still doubtful, "Hmm, I'll drop it when I know you can get through nearly unbreakable rope that can move at his will. Because even I haven't figured that out yet."

Pitch smiled warily, "My that does sound rather difficult...I'll just have to avoid that situation entirely then." He teased lightly, expression softening. "But you are all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just shaken and my arm hurts..." he mumbled.

That guilt surfaced again, he hated how affected he was by this man. "Be sure to take it easy then."

He reached out his hand to grab Pitch but stopped, did he still deserve him after what happened between him and Nightmare King? The thought caused an overwhelming sense of guilt to wash over him, "P-pitch I need to tell you something." There was no right time to talk about something like this so he may as well do it now before the guilt crushed him.

Delicate brows knitted over concerned golden eyes, "Of course, what is it?" He didn't have the slightest idea what the young man could be getting at.

Jack swallowed, "Um it's- about the Nightmare King" he stumbled over his words. He didn't want to hurt Pitch at all, right now he would do anything to protect him but this was something he needed to be honest about. He couldn't go another night without telling him. "We kissed... twice" he murmured looking down. "I didn't stop him but I told him I wasn't interested..."

Oh...that was what he wanted to tell him? Pitch wanted to laugh, it was too precious. However, sudden realization dawned on him as he noticed those dark eyes peeking at him in uncertainty. Jack was waiting for him to say something, hell even for a reaction, and he was just sitting there. What was a proper response to this? What would a normal person do when they found out their lover had inadvertently cheated on them? Get angry? That didn't seem right. Blame themselves? Again, that seemed stupid and far too degrading. But he couldn't do nothing, Already the silence was becoming tense and uncomfortable. "Oh..." Perhaps...a bit of honesty? "Sorry but...I need a moment to think."

Jack nodded, it was only fair... he should have stopped him... however, his nerves didn't calm. By a moment to think did that mean he wanted him to leave so he could think in private? Or just take a seat? Instead he did neither, instead giving in to his nervous energy and pacing across the small space.

He was able to relax minutely when Jack backed down. Now he could think. So, anger wasn't right and neither was shutting down completely. Guilting Jack didn't seem right either. So what did that leave him? Forgiveness? Maybe asking more about it? "Jack...what exactly happened?" He asked, trying to appear wary and hesitant.

Jack jumped at the voice, relieved he wasn't just breaking up with him. "He umm," it was still hard to talk about, hugging himself absentmindedly. "It was after he killed Gene Girl." A slight shiver wracked his body just thinking about it. "He knocked me out somehow... I'm not sure. He had me tied up in a warehouse, he then asked me if I hated him..." He looked away from Pitch's face, he figured the other would be disappointed and maybe even disgusted with him. "I told him I didn't, don't get me wrong he's a horrible person and all but I can't bring myself to hate him. I just wish things were different... " No matter what he would not tolerate killing someone. "So he kissed me, even asking if I liked it…" Jack took a shallow, shaky breath. "I did." A moment of silence passed as the hero paused, letting what he said sink in before words left him in a rush, "He just reminded me a lot of you... I'm sorry. But things didn't stop there, he teleported us to an alley where he felt me up a-and I didn't do anything. I eventually told him to stop and he did... this latest time I turned him down harder and he seemed to get the hint but…" His gaze didn't leave his feet, as if he suddenly found them far too interesting to look away. "What kind of hero am I... and what kind of boyfriend am I..."

The guilt resurfaced like a slap to the face. At the time he'd only been thinking about how doing such things would wound and break Jack as a hero. He hadn't considered how he would be the one having to handle the repercussions with human Jack. Seeing the brunette like this hurt and hearing him blame himself hurt more. But perhaps that's exactly the feeling he could latch onto to get through this. "Jack no, it's not your fault." Laying a hand on his shoulder to keep him still Pitch squeezed lightly. "I don't like hearing this but I would never blame you. He took advantage of you and your weaknesses, what more could you do?"

"I could have..." he stopped. "I want to say I could have stopped him but I couldn't..." Jack didn't want it to make sense to him but he couldn't stop himself from wondering why arguably the worst villain in history would have the decency to stop when told. Taking a deep breath he focused on the rest of what Pitch had said, "He doesn't even need to be worried about my weaknesses." Jack felt himself growing almost hysterical, "He could kill me anytime but doesn't, instead kidnaps, lectures, and kisses me, I don't get it. He could easily kill you and I could do nothing... "

It annoyed him greatly how weak Jack thought he was. If he only knew... But that would be far worse. This was manageable. Smoothing a hand over the others hair he drew him close, making soft noises of comfort. "Calm down, it's alright. That is why you train, to become stronger. Plus, you have the other guardians. Don't forget about your friends, they will help you." He kept the disgust from his voice but not his face, the words felt like trash as he spoke them. Truthfully those guardians weren't capable of much and he would rather not bring them all closer together but he needed to keep up appearances. That and a small part of him wanted to truly comfort Jack and knew this would help more than anything. And he hated it.

Jack was tense to begin with but relaxed in the others arms, "That's a good point... I have them and I just have to work harder. I'm sure there's something I'm missing."

This was going to bite him in the ass later he just knew it. Pitch wanted to keep Jack around but if he became a problem... "There you go, that's more like it. Now, how about a bit of relaxation. I think a nice cold shower would help you feel a bit better."

Jack smiled weakly, "Yeah, I should before I get too worked up. I'd offer you to join me but I don't think you'd like it that cold." He joked.

Pitch shivered slightly just thinking about it. "Ah yes I think I would have to pass." Leaning down he kissed the other gently. "But I'll be here when you're done."

Jack pulled him in for a tight hug before sadly letting him go. He didn't want to leave the other but knew a shower would help. "Ok," he mumbled before making his way to his room to grab clothes and then heading to the bathroom.


End file.
